


Le Petit Lycée

by Kamenyan



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't know what I'm doing, M/M, UA lycée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: Un UA lycée avec les gens de Q. Les profs sont fous, les élèves relous. Voilà.





	1. Septembre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau projet: un UA lycée sur Q.  
> Ça m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit et puis au détour d'une conversation sur Facebook, les personnages se sont mis en place et voilà.... Il y aura un chapitre pour un mois de l'année scolaire (de septembre à juillet). On va essayer de pas faire trop dans le cliché. Le but c'est de s'amuser alors let's go.  
> Merci à la souffleuse d'idées de l'ombre ;)))

La grisaille s’était abattue depuis trois jours sur la ville. L’atmosphère du lycée entier semblait morose, boudeuse… Rien de pire pour un lundi matin. La rentrée était déjà deux semaines derrière eux, mais son atmosphère ne s’était pas dissoute. Différents groupes d’étudiants arpentaient les couloirs, les yeux encore cernés de leurs week-ends agités et traînaient des pieds jusqu’à leurs salles de classe. Yann soupira. Il n’y avait pas que les élèves qui traînaient la patte, se dit-il en bâillant ostensiblement. Il salua brièvement les deux secrétaires, Catherine et Liliane, qui gloussaient déjà derrière leur bureau. Il traversa l’établissement qui commençait à se remplir, zigzagant entre les zombies qui leur servaient d’élèves, pour se diriger vers la salle des profs. En y entrant, il repéra Laurence, prof de français, près de la machine à café et lui adressa un signe de tête, puis il poursuivit sa route vers le fond de la salle, ignorant royalement au passage Laurent Bon, proviseur adjoint, et accessoirement ex-petit-ami, qui le regardait avec insistance. Il s’assit à son bureau, faisant levant lever les yeux à la brune assise en face de lui, occupée de se noyer dans son café.

_ Hey, Yann ! sourit-elle en faisant papillonner ses longs cils bruns.  
_ Salut Charlotte ! répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Sale temps pour bosser, hein ?  
_ Ouais… soupira-elle en faisant chanter son accent québécois que Yann aimait tant. Le cafard post-rentrée arrive.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. S’apitoyer sur leurs sorts était une de leurs activités favorites.

_ Vous êtes vraiment déprimants ! fit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux collègues se retournèrent pour voir Ali, professeur de philosophie, arriver et s’installer au bureau voisin.

_ Nous n’avons pas les lumières philosophiques pour éclairer nos journées, nous ! railla Charlotte, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son collègue.  
_ Eh bien, grâce à mes lumières philosophiques, j’ai un remède à ce cafard de septembre !  
_ Je t’en prie, dis-nous tout ! fit Yann, feignant une supplication.  
_ Sortir ! Venez prendre un verre chez moi après les cours. On a rien fait depuis la rentrée.  
_ C’est vrai. murmura Yann, pensif.  
_ C’est ça ton remède miracle ? s’esclaffa Charlotte. L’alcool ? Désolé mais on l’avait déjà trouvé celui-là !  
_ Remède ancestral et efficace ! Allez, ça sera drôle ! Insista Ali.  
_ Okay, j’en suis. finit par accepter Charlotte. Yann ?  
_ Oui, ok… dit le susnommé, sortant de ses pensées.  
_ Super, je propose à quelques autres collègues, alors. s’exclama Ali, heureux comme une enfant qui fêtait son anniversaire.

Charlotte le regarda se lever pour aller inviter Martha, avec un regard attendri. Yann allait lui faire une remarque comme quoi elle devait arrêter de baver sur son collègue, mais la sonnerie le coupa dans son élan.

_ Déjà ? grogna-il en attrapant son sac. Je vais encore être à la bourre.

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et salua ses collègues. Il eut juste le temps de glisser un « pas Laurent, s’il te plaît » à Ali, qui lui répondit d’un regard entendu, avant de quitter la salle des profs. Il traversa le long couloir défraîchi qui menait à l’aile gauche du bâtiment. Il commençait par les secondes, ça lui laisserait un peu de répit avant de devoir affronter les terminales. Ils n’étaient pas particulièrement méchants, la plupart d’entre eux étaient même très sympathiques, mais ils semblaient préférer le bavardage à ses cours d’anglais…

Le cours des secondes se passa, comme prévu, sans accrocs. Il dut ensuite se dépêcher de retraverser le lycée dans l’autre sens pour rejoindre l’aile droite, celle des terminales. Il arriva devant sa salle d’où sortait sa collègue Martha, professeure de SVT.

_ Je vais les bâillonner, je te jure ! grommela-elle, faisant rire Yann.  
_ Courage, pense à ce soir ! murmura-il en lui faisant la bise.  
_ Je ne fais que ça ! rit-elle avant de disparaître vers son prochain cour.

Yann entra dans la salle de classe. Tout semblait être tel qu’il l’avait laissé le vendredi précédent. Au premier rang, à gauche, son duo habituel, Valentine et Lilia, discutaient à voix basse. D’autres élèves dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom, comme il ne les avait pas l’année dernière, occupaient le reste du premier rang. Au deuxième et troisième rang, il repéra, Paul, Etienne, Azzedine, Julien, Thomas, Agathe, Jenna, Thomas, Clément, Thibaut et Willy. Et enfin au dernier rang, son quatuor infernal discutait bruyamment, faisant rire les élèves du rang devant, tournés vers eux. Cette équipe de choc se composait de Vincent, bavard comme jamais mais brillant surtout en français, Hugo, frimeur et parfois insolent mais qui était capable de s’intéresser s’il faisait un effort, Panayotis, espiègle et blagueur, et enfin Martin, incontestablement le meilleur angliciste de la classe, au sourire rare mais capable de faire fondre un glacier… Il s’égarait. Il avait donc le plaisir de donner à cette classe de terminale des cours de civilisation anglaise et d’option littérature anglaise. Il posa rapidement ses affaires sur son bureau, puis réclama le silence, qu’il finit par obtenir, excepté bien sûr de la part son quatuor favori.

_ Vincent-Hugo-Panayotis-Martin ! Énuméra-il comme s’ils étaient une entité à eux seuls. Shut your mouth, please.

Les quartes élèves se turent et Yann commença son cour, satisfait, même s’il savait que la satisfaction serait de courte durée. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le silence qu’il avait réussi à instaurer laissa place à la mélodie étouffée de My heart will go on de Celine Dion s’échappant de la salle de musique. Yann hurla intérieurement. Il avait oublié que Cyrille Eldin, prof de musique qu’il ne portait déjà pas dans son cœur, idolâtrait Céline Dion et ne cessait d’en passer à ses élèves pour son plus grand désespoir. Il souffla. Fais abstraction Yann, fais abstraction, tenta-il de se convaincre. Il continua son cours tant bien que mal mais, il dû reprendre les élèves du fond à intervalles réguliers pendant son cours. Il tenta alors de les piéger. Voyant Hugo en grande conversation avec Martin du coin de l’œil, il lança.

_ So Hugo ? What do you think about it ?  
_ Euuuuh… I…  
_ Great. Now shut up.

Le châtain resta un moment la bouche ouverte ne sachant que dire, faisant pouffer ses camarades. Yann jubilait intérieurement, il se tourna vers l’acolyte d’Hugo.

_ What about you, Martin ?  
_ I think that the migration crisis is an international matter and should worry every government. The EU Member has to do what is necessary to ensure this people safety and decent conditions of life. Déclara l’adolescent dans un anglais parfait avec un sourire victorieux.

Yann grinça des dents. P’tit con, grommela-il en son for intérieur. Il poursuivit donc son cour dans le presque silence. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, enfin, il fut presque plus soulagé que ses élèves. Ils étaient épuisants. Il ramassa ses affaires et décampa au plus vite, ayant fini sa journée et se moquant intérieurement de ses élèves qui avaient encore 3h de cours dans l’après midi.

***

Ils se retrouvèrent vers 20h, à huit, chez Ali. Yann était sur le canapé, serré entre Martha et Charlotte. A sa droite, sur des chaises étaient assis, Mouloud et Nora et dans des fauteuils à sa gauche: Ali et Marc. Les discussions allaient bon train, libérées par quelques verres de vin blanc.

_ Je te jure que je vais l’encastrer dans le mur le Hugo ! Tonnait Martha en frappant son poing contre sa main.  
_ Il est mignon quand même ! Intervint Charlotte.  
_ Charlotte ! Pas les élèves ! S’indigna Ali.  
_ Quoi ? Répliqua-elle. On peut s’amuser ! Je suis sûr qu’il sortira avec la petite blonde avant la fin de l’année vu comment il louche sur elle !  
_ Il irait bien avec Valentine ! Commenta Marc.  
_ Valentine est beaucoup trop bien pour lui voyons ! S’offusqua Ali, qui refusait qu’on touche à son élève favorite.  
_ Sinon avec Vincent... suggéra Yann en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Tu crois ? S’étonna Martha.  
_ Mais non ! Dénia Mouloud.  
_ Ce qui est sûr c’est qu’ils vont être insupportables... soupira Ali.  
_ Ils sont sympas dans le fond ! Assura Charlotte.  
_ Ouais enfin, essaie d’être infirmière ! J’en peux plus de leurs questions à la cons et puis enlevez leur doctissimo à ces morveux ! Ils ont mal à la tête et après ils chialent parce qu’ils ont une « rupture d’anévrisme », non mais je vous jure ! Déballa Nora, bougonne.

Cette tirade aussi farfelue qu’inattendue provoqua l’hilarité générale avant que les conversations ne reprennent joyeusement. Yann sourit. Cette année scolaire commençait plutôt bien en fin de compte.


	2. Octobre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà (enfin) ce deuxieme chapitre ! J’ai vraiment bloqué dessus et même là je n’en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais ça me permet au moins de débloquer tout ça ! Ça plante toujours un peu le décor :)
> 
> Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre 1 !

Martin rabattit la capuche de sa parka verte en sentant les premières gouttes de pluie tomber sur son cuir-chevelu. Il passa rapidement les grilles du lycée, leur prison quotidienne. Il s’en plaignait surtout pour la forme et parce qu’il n’était vraiment pas du matin. Mais, au final, il était intéressé par la plupart de ses cours, surtout l’anglais et l’histoire. De plus, il avait des amis qui parvenaient à rendre chaque jour amusant, il ne le leur dirait sûrement jamais mais, d’une certaine façon, c’était eux qui lui donnaient envie de se lever le matin.  
Il arriva dans le hall où il repéra Panayotis, discutant avec Etienne. Il s’approcha d’eux.

_ Salut ! lui lancèrent joyeusement Etienne et Panayotis.  
_ Hey. répondit-il sobrement. Vincent et Hugo sont pas là ?

Panayotis et Etienne échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Martin les interrogea d’un haussement de sourcil.

_ Vincent s’est coupé le doigt sur son DM de maths… Soupira Panayotis. Ils sont à l’infirmerie.  
_ Parce que Vincent s’est coupé ? Demanda Martin, incrédule.  
_ Non, parce que Hugo s’est senti mal en voyant que Vincent saignait. Expliqua Etienne en riant.

Martin ne put retenir son propre rire. Il avait oublié combien Hugo pouvait être sensible à ces choses là.

_ Je ferai mieux d’aller voir. Fit Martin. Vincent ne lui sera pas d’une grande aide.  
_ Ni madame Hamzawi ! Commenta Panayotis. Elle doit être hystérique !

Martin fit un signe à ses amis et se dirigea vers l’infirmerie pour sauver Hugo des griffes de l’infirmière qui avait tendance à s’emporter quand les blessures n’étaient pas dignes de son attention.

Il toqua à la porte de l’infirmerie et fut immédiatement accueilli par la voix de l’infirmière.

_ Weill ! Tonna-elle. Vous allez peut être pouvoir me débarrasser de vos deux camarades ! 

Martin pâlit devant l’infirmière échevelée et visiblement énervée. Madame Hamzawi avait toujours été connue pour ses crises de nerfs intempestives et son manque de délicatesse envers les élèves. Mais malgré tout, il lui arrivait d’être compétente quand il s’agissait de guérir ce qu’elle appelait des « vrais problèmes » et non pas des « blessures insignifiantes d’adolescents stupides ».

Devant le manque de réaction de l’élève, la jeune femme lui désigna d’un signe de tête le fond de l’infirmerie. Martin la remercia et se dirigea vers l’endroit indiqué pour y découvrir Vincent, un simple pansement au doigt, qui riait à gorge déployé devant un Hugo aussi pâle que les draps sur lesquels il s’était allongé.

_ Martin ! S’écria Vincent, ravi de voir le public s’agrandir. Regarde moi ça. Trois gouttes de sang et il est KO !

Martin ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri devant son meilleur ami qui le fixait d’un regard hagard. Il s’approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Hugo ? T’es avec nous ?

Le châtain clair papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d’acquiescer doucement. La lumière se ralluma un peu dans ses yeux.

_ Bon on va se faire virer par Hamzawi donc va falloir qu’on y aille ? Tu vas tenir le coup ? Demanda-il.

_ Mais oui, rooooh ! Intervint Vincent. Il est pas en sucre non plus ! Allez !

Hugo se remit sur ses pieds avec l’aide de Martin et ils retournèrent vers l’accueil où ils trouvèrent l’infirmière en pleine discussion avec la professeure de chimie: Mme Le Bon. 

_ J’ai encore vu Laurent rôder près de la salle de Yann hier soir… Va falloir être discret pour l’organisation de son anniversaire surprise. Personne n’a envie de voir Laurent venir gâcher la fête. Soupirait Mme Le Bon.  
_Ah les exs… Yann doit en avoir mar…

L’infirmière s’interrompit en remarquant les trois intrus, vers qui elle se tourna aussitôt.

_ Ah quand même ! Retournez en cours maintenant ! Et arrêtez de faire votre chochotte Clement ! 

Les trois jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier peu désireux de déclencher la fureur de l’infirmière. Elle était capable de tout quand on la poussait à bout. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur cours de philo d’un pas lent pour qu’Hugo encore un peu incertain puisse suivre. Vincent continuait ses moqueries tout en le soutenant d’un bras autour de sa taille. Martin marchait non loin, distrait. La conversation qu’ils venaient de surprendre lui restait en tête. Parlaient-elles vraiment de M.Barthes et du proviseur M. Bon ? L’idée d’une relation entre les deux hommes déclencha en lui un sentiment étrange sur lequel il n’arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Il chassa cette pensée rapidement lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur salle de philo. M.Baddou les réprimanda pour leur retard avant de repartir rapidement dans ses déblatérations sur la morale de Kant. Martin resta distrait une bonne partie du cours. Pendant ce temps-là, Etienne et Panayotis continuaient à se moquer gentiment d’Hugo qui faisait mine de bouder. Valentine, assise près de lui, remarqua qu’il était ailleurs.

_ Ça va Tinmar ? demanda-elle avec douceur.  
_ Oui. Répondit ce dernier, sortant de sa torpeur. Juste un peu fatigué !

Valentine ne poussa pas plus loin son interrogatoire et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant dont elle avait le secret avant de reporter son attention sur leur professeur.  
La sonnerie retentit peu après et ils se rendirent à leur cour suivant: l’anglais.

***

En entrant, dans la salle, Martin n’osa pas regarder M. Barthes dans les yeux, après ce qu’il avait appris sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son propre trouble. Au final, il s’en fichait de ce que son professeur faisait de sa vie privée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le travaillait autant. Le cours débuta et son malaise se dissipant, il finit par réussir à y concentrer toute son attention. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de prendre quelques instants pour bavarder avec Hugo et Vincent, s’attirant les foudres du professeur, à leur plus grand amusement. Il aimait voir le professeur grincer des dents lorsqu’il réussissait à bien répondre à ses questions alors qu’il essayait de le mettre en difficulté. C’était un peu leur jeu depuis la rentrée. Il savait que le prof s’en amusait, il voyait une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. Le cours s’acheva sur un score que Martin estima de 3 à 2 pour lui, vu le regard de son professeur. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer un sourire victorieux en quittant la classe, mais son professeur le retint.

_ Martin ! L’appela-il alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir à la suite de ses amis.  
_ Oui ? Fit Martin en faisant demi-tour, tentant de repousser au maximum les pensées sur son professeur qui avaient occupées son esprit plus tôt et qui menaçaient de refaire surface.  
_ Mme Boccolini m’a dit que tu voulais tenter les concours de Science Politique.  
_ Oui, c’est vrai.  
_ Tu penses prendre l’option littérature anglaise, c’est bien ça ?  
_ Euh oui… Hesita Martin.  
_ Je peux peut-être t'aider alors. Comme nous n’avons pas ou peu l’occasion de discuter de littérature en cours, je te propose de lire ce livre pour commencer. C’est un classique, mais c’est à ta portée je pense. On pourra en discuter quand tu l’aura terminé. Dit le professeur en lui tendant une copie d’un vieux livre intitulé « The Catcher in the Rye ».  
_ Merci, monsieur.  
_ De rien, Martin. Je pense que si tu t’y mets sérieusement, tu as tes chances. Et puis c’est un bon roman, l’édition est un peu vieille, elle date de mes études, mais ça ira je pense.

Martin sourit et remercia encore son prof avant de sortir. Il était touché et soulagé par son aide. il n’aurait pas su comment s’y prendre sinon. C’est donc d’un pas léger qu’il rejoignit ses amis dans le couloirs.

***

Installé dans son lit, Martin se saisit de l’ouvrage que son professeur lui avait prêté. Les pages étaient jaunis par le temps et de nombreuses pages étaient annotées d’une écriture penchée. Martin imagina son professeur, une dizaine d’années plus tôt, penché sur ce roman dans une sombre bibliothèque universitaire, un jour de pluie. Il sourit à cette image sans vraiment savoir pourquoi puis remonta sa couette jusqu’à son torse pour entamer la lecture du roman. L’anglais était parfois difficile mais il se laissa vite absorber par l’histoire de ce mystérieux garçon cynique qui déambulait dans les rues de New York. Il ne referma le livre que bien plus tard dans la nuit, vaincu par la fatigue. Il laissa le sommeil l’emporter et se mit à errer à son tour dans le New York du livre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J’espere que je réussirai à écrire Novembre plus vite !  
> A très vite !


	3. Novembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le troisième chapitre, une nouvelle tranche de vie de ce petit lycée.  
> Je sais qu'il ne se passe jamais grand chose dans les chapitres mais bon y'aura peut-être un peu plus d'action dans la suite !

Yann grogna en entendant le réveil sonner. Les années avaient beau passer, il n’était toujours pas du matin. C’est donc avec difficulté qu’il s’extirpa de son lit douillet pour aller se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Les gestes étaient devenus automatiques: café, tartine, douche, lavage de dents, habillage et il était parti. Il fit cependant une entorse à son rituel matinal pour s’arrêter devant sa bibliothèque. Il devait choisir un nouveau livre en anglais pour Martin. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup aimé _l’Attrape-Coeur_ et ils avaient eu une discussion plutôt passionnante au sujet du livre. Qui aurait cru que le jeune insolent puisse être autant touché par ce roman ? Yann avait été ravi de découvrir cette facette de son élève et lui avait promis de lui donner une nouvelle lecture afin de continuer à élargir son horizon littéraire anglophone. Il hésita un moment devant l’étagère pleine de livres, puis finit par porter son choix sur _1984_ de George Orwell, un classique qui allait bien avec l’actualité, parfait pour l’examen de Martin. Il glissa donc le livre dans son sac et se mit en route vers le lycée. L’air commençant à devenir froid, il se couvrit d’un bonnet en laine bariolé, espérant que Charlotte et Marc, qui faisaient office de « fashion police » au lycée, ne s’en moquent pas trop.

Il s’était bien entendu trompé. A peine, avait-il passé les portes de la salle des profs qu’il entendit une exclamation désapprobatrice de sa collègue. Il leva aussitôt les yeux aux ciels.

_ Je savais que tu l’adorerais ! Ironisa-il en s’asseyant à son bureau.

_ C’est hideux, Yann. Appuya-elle simplement.

_ Totalement. Confirma Marc qui arrivait avec son mug de café.

Ali jeta un regard compatissant à son collègue poivre et sel.

_ T’inquiètes, ils m’ont fait la même chose avec mon écharpe. Le rassura-il.

_ Merci Ali, toi au moins tu me comprends ! Pleurnicha-il, faisant pouffer son collègue.

Leurs plaisanteries matinales furent stoppées par l’entrée solennelle dans la salle du proviseur: M. Denisot, suivi de près par son proviseur adjoint. Yann retint un soupir en le voyant. Il avait beau éviter soigneusement son ex-amant, celui-ci trouvait toujours un moyen pour revenir à la charge, en lui proposant d’aller boire un verre, d’aller dîner ou prétextant simplement de vouloir lui rendre ses affaires. Yann le connaissait bien, et savait qu’il n’abandonnerait pas de si tôt, mais lui non plus. Il n’était pas question de replonger dans cette relation toxique. Il détourna son attention de Laurent pour se concentrer sur le proviseur qui venait de réclamer l’attention de la salle.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais simplement vous informer que nous tiendrons une réunion, lundi prochain à 20h, concernant le bac blanc et le voyage au ski. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde soit présent. Merci de votre attention.

Il ressortit aussi vite qu’il était venu, comme à son habitude. Le proviseur n’était pas très présent dans la vie scolaire, à part pour signer des papiers et faire ce genre d’annonce. En cas de problème, c’est surtout à Laurent que les professeurs se retrouvaient confrontés, au plus grand dam de Yann.

_ C’est vrai qu’il y a le voyage au ski en janvier ! Se réjouit Charlotte. J’espère qu’on pourra encore être accompagnateurs !

_ Pour draguer tous les monos sexy et faire des concours de shots dans les bars d’altitude comme l’année dernière ? Rit Martha qui s’était approchée.

_ Evidemment ! S’esclaffa Charlotte en lui tapant dans la main.

_ C’est vrai que c’était cool… Se souvint Marc. On avait bien ri.

_ C’est censé être un séjour pour les élèves et pourtant j’ai l’impression qu’on fait plus de conneries qu’eux ! Rit Ali.

_ Heureusement qu’ils font pas le quart de ce que vous faites ! On serait foutus ! Murmura Yann, espiègle.

_ T’étais pas le dernier, non plus ! Lui rappela Charlotte avec un clin d’oeil.

Ils rirent à ces souvenirs des plus fameux mais furent interrompus par la sonnerie du début des cours. Ils se levèrent donc tous d’un même mouvement pour se diriger vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

***

_ Ne rêve pas Hugo. Tu n’as aucune chance. Asséna Panayotis, provoquant l’hilarité de Vincent, assis devant eux.

_ On parie ? Le défia Hugo. Je suis sûr que je peux l’intéresser.

_ Aucune chance. Répéta Panayotis. Lilia déteste les coureurs comme toi.

_ Il a raison. Confirma Vincent, riant toujours. T’aurais plus de chance avec moi !

Il appuya ses mots d’un clin d’oeil aguicheur envers son ami qui y répondit avec tout autant d’ambiguïté. Ils adoraient ce petit jeu de faux-flirt entre eux.

Les quatre jeunes hommes, assis au dernier rang, avaient détourné leur attention du soporifique cours de maths de M. Lambert pour discuter à voix basse d’un sujet bien plus intéressant: la fête qui se préparait le samedi soir chez Etienne. Et Hugo s’était mis en tête de séduire Lilia. Une quête vouée à l’échec comme le soulignait ses amis

. _ De toute façon, elle n’a d’yeux que pour Martin. Trancha Vincent en se tournant vers son voisin qui les écoutait distraitement.

_ N’importe quoi ! Protesta-il.

_ Oh que si ! Confirma Panayotis.

_ Pas juste… Grogna Hugo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Je te dis que non. Insista Martin. De toute façon, elle ne m’intéresse pas.

Les garçons durent à nouveau prêter attention au cours, venant d’être réprimandés par M.Lambert. Martin laissa son regard se perdre sur la classe, sur Lilia notamment. Elle était vraiment très jolie en effet avec ses longs cheveux bruns et sa peau dorée, mais elle ne l’intéressait vraiment pas. Pas plus que son dernier flirt: Alison. Une tempête blonde, drôle et insouciante. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s’intéresser à elle plus qu’amicalement. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de flirter avec elle, mais le coeur n’y était pas vraiment. Mais bon, après tout, il n’avait que dix-huit ans, pourquoi se prendre la tête avec des choses pareilles… Il avait le temps. L’amour ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses priorités.

La sonnerie finit par les libérer de cet affreux cours de maths et la bande quitta la salle au plus vite. Martin dût abandonner une fois de plus ses camarades: M. Barthès lui avait dit de passer le voir à la fin des cours dans la salle des secondes. Il salua donc ses amis et se dirigea vers la salle indiquée par le professeur. Il frappa trois petits coups et entra en entendant la réponse étouffée du professeur. Il entra et trouve son professeur, assis à son bureau, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et portant sur son nez des lunettes rondes qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu. Martin resta quelques secondes en suspens devant cette vision inhabituelle de son professeur. Devant son absence de réaction, celui-ci l’interpella.

_ Assieds-toi, je t’en prie. Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Martin se ressaisit au plus vite et vint s’asseoir en face de son professeur, qui était en en train de fouiller dans son sac. Il fronçait les sourcils, semblant avoir du mal à retrouver ce qu’il cherchait au fond de son sac et Martin avait du mal à ôter ses yeux de son visage. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui l’obsédait à ce point chez ce prof… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le cri victorieux de M.Barthès qui tenait à présent un livre à la couverture rouge et noir sur laquelle était dessinée un grand oeil sinistre, en dessous duquel on pouvait lire la formule suivante: «  _Big Brother is watching you_  ». Il le lui tendit.

_ Voilà pour toi. Tu as déjà dû en entendre parler. C’est la dystopie la plus connue au monde et c’est un grand classique. Expliqua Yann. En plus ça correspond bien à Science Po.

_ En effet, ça me dit quelque chose. Confirma Martin en feuilletant l’ouvrage.

_ C’est très différent du précédent mais je pense que tu l’apprécieras. Sourit Yann. Si tu as le temps, j’aimerai que tu m’écrives un résumé et une critique dessus, quand tu auras fini. Ce sera l’occasion de t’exercer.

_ D’accord. Je ferai de mon mieux. Assura l’adolescent en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Mais je n’en doute pas. Murmura Yann, un peu plus bas.

Martin, qui était en train de ranger précautionneusement le livre dans son sac, releva les yeux pour constater que son professeur le fixait avec une lueur énigmatique dans les yeux. Martin soutint son regard quelques secondes, mais finit par se détourner, gêné par les drôles de sensations que cela faisait naître en lui. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d’étrange avec M.Barthès. Il salua donc son professeur et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

Yann fût surpris du départ soudain de son élève mais le laissa partir sans un mot. Il soupira, une fois que la porte fût refermée. Ce gamin était vraiment fascinant. Il oscillait entre l'insolence et l’espièglerie des cours et cette forme d’innocence et de sincérité qui transparaissait dans ses yeux lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux. Yann avait du mal à le cerner et c’était suffisamment rare pour que cela l’intrigue profondément. Il finit par s’arracher à ses pensées et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il avait prévu d’aller boire un verre avec son ancienne collègue: Maïtena. Il marcha donc jusqu’à son appartement dans un état un peu second, plein de questions autour de son élève.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on se retrouve bientôt, pour décembre !!


	4. Décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre aussi rapidement écrit, c'est Noël les enfants !  
> Je suis un peu incertaine pour ce chapitre, la structure est un peu différente de d'habitude...  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)))

Martin était avachi sur le canapé d’Hugo, les yeux dans le vague. Hugo, assis près de lui, et Panayotis, assis par terre, pestaient bruyamment l’un contre l’autre en disputant une partie de Mario Kart, tandis que Vincent somnolait, sa tête tombant sur l’épaule d’Hugo. Ils venaient de finir de ranger la maison des Clément, après leur soirée de la veille, les invités étaient tous rentrés, ils profitaient maintenant d’un peu de repos après leur très courte nuit. La soirée avait battu son plein jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient fini par se coucher aux aurores, exténués et bien éméchés. La soirée avait été des plus amusantes, mais Martin était resté muet toute la matinée. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de le dérider, en vain. Il restait assis à fixer le vide.  
La soirée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Surtout ce moment en particulier. Ce moment où il avait abandonné Alison pour aller prendre l’air, ce moment où il avait discuté avec ce garçon de S, Eric, qui semblait très intéressé, ce moment où enivré par l’alcool il s’était laissé embrasser par le jeune homme… Il l’avait laissé faire. Pire, il avait répondu. Comme si c’était une évidence… Quand un éclat de lucidité avait traversé son esprit embrumé, il s’était dépêché de s’enfuir le plus loin possible et avait passé le reste de la soirée à tenter de noyer ce souvenir dans l’alcool. Mais à son réveil, le souvenir était toujours bien là. Il avait embrassé un autre homme. Et il avait aimé ça. Et lorsque ses lèvres douces avaient rencontré les siennes, il y avait eu ce visage qui s’était imposé à son esprit… Martin secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Non. C’était hors de question. Il se leva un peu brusquement, faisant lever la tête à ses amis, pour aller sur le balcon, emportant avec lui un paquet de cigarettes, abandonné sur la table.

La première bouffée de tabac lui donna enfin l’impression de respirer, pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il expira avec délice la fumée, les yeux clos, sans se soucier du froid glacial qui rencontrait sa peau. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait que ces pensées, que cette peur inexplicable, qui le paralysait, disparaissent avec la fumée dans la brise hivernale. C’était sans compter sur l’arrivée de Vincent qui se glissa à son tour sur le balcon. Il s’alluma une cigarette et se tourna vers son ami.

_ Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda-il doucement de peur que son ami se braque.  
_ Rien, c’est juste la gueule de bois. Répondit Martin, un peu trop sèchement pour que ça soit naturel.

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel. Martin était buté quand il s’y mettait. Il tenta donc une approche plus frontale.

_ C’est à cause d’Eric ?

Martin ne put maintenait sa façade et tourna un regard affolé vers son camarade.

_ Je vous ai aperçu, hier soir. Avoua le frisé. Tu sais, ce n’est pas grave de…  
_ Non. L’interrompit violemment Martin. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je t’interdis d’en parler à qui que ce soit.

Vincent eut un mouvement recul devant la colère de son ami, d’habitude si calme.

_ Martin… Tenta-il.  
_ Non ! Rugit le brun, avant de quitter le balcon, furieux.

Il prétexta un appel de ses parents pour récupérer ses affaires et quitter précipitamment la maison d’Hugo, sous les regards perplexes d’Hugo et Panayotis. Une fois chez lui, il se dépêcha de monter faire une sieste. Ça irait mieux après avoir dormi. Il était juste fatigué, c’est pour ça que tout cela le troublait autant…

Mais le trouble qu’il ressentait depuis son baiser avec Eric ne le quitta pas de la semaine. C’était comme si son cerveau se plaisait à le lui rappeler constamment. A chaque moment de vide, de silence, la scène se rejouait dans sa tête. Les regards inquiets de ses amis sur lui le rendaient fou. Heureusement, Vincent n’avait plus abordé le sujet. Valentine avait bien tenté de le faire parler mais il avait réussi à prendre la fuite. Même M.Barthès avait semblé inquiété par son regard plein de confusion et sa nouvelle manie de s’isoler le plus possible. Martin ne voulait pas de leurs questions, ni de leurs inquiétudes, surtout pas de la sienne. Il voulait juste qu’on le laisse tranquille et que les pensées s’arrêtent de tourner dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas aimer les hommes. Il avait toujours aimé les filles… Et pourtant tous les baisers qu’ils avaient reçus avant paraissaient fades par rapport à celui de samedi soir. Mais, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il n’avait pas de problème avec ça, mais il ne pouvait pas de résoudre à imaginer qu’il soit ainsi. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il passa donc la semaine à tenter de repousser ses pensées qu’il refusait d’affronter.

***

Il était déjà 19h30 quand Yann releva le nez de ses copies. Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était temps qu’il rentre et profite de son week-end. Il se hâta de ranger ses affaires et s’engouffra dans le couloir devenu sombre. En passant devant la salle de musique, il entendit les notes d’une guitare et reconnut l’intro de « Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone », il pensa d’abord à presser le pas pensant que c’était l’oeuvre de Cyrille Eldin, professeur de musique, mais une voix grave, qui n’était pas celle de Cyrille, s’éleva doucement dans la nuit.

_Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone_  
_It’s not warm she’s away_  
_Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone_  
_And she’s always gone too long_  
_Anytime she goes away_

Curieux et séduit par la voix, Yann passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte et aperçut, son élève, Martin, assis dans le noir, grattant les cordes de sa guitare. Il resta un moment figé devant la beauté de cette vision. Il ne put que retenir son souffle jusqu’à ce que la chanson s’achève, sans une fausse note. Le jeune dut l’entendre respirer car il se retourna brusquement. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son prof qui se dépêcha de sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Tu es plutôt doué. dit-il simplement pour meubler le silence qui menaçait de s’installer.

Martin sembla décontenancé par son commentaire, pensant plutôt se faire réprimander pour être ici si tard. Il s’était réfugié dans la salle de musique, espérant que le son de sa guitare assourdirait les voix confuses de son esprit.

_ Merci. répondit-il, hésitant.  
_ Il est tard, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, si tu ne veux pas que M.Bon t’enferme dans le lycée. suggéra Yann avec un sourire.

Martin esquissa à son tour un sourire. La présence du professeur avait toujours eu quelque chose d’apaisant pour lui.

_ Je vais y aller. Je voulais juste m’entraîner un peu. Fit-il en reposant la guitare sur son socle.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Yann revit dans ses yeux l’ombre triste et confuse qu’il y avait vu planer de nombreuses fois cette semaine. Il était ailleurs ces jours-ci. Yann ne put s’empêcher d’avoir le coeur serré. Il le rattrapa alors qu’il passait devant lui.

_ Martin !  
_ Oui ? fit l’élève en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
_ Je peux te ramener si tu veux ? balbutia-il, se sentant ridicule.  
_ Oh…euh… Ce n’est pas la peine…Je…  
_ C’est sur mon chemin. lui assura Yann, même s’il n’en avait aucune idée.  
_ Oh. Ok, alors. finit par céder Martin.

Ils sortirent de la salle de musique et s’engouffrèrent dans la couloir où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Laurent. Eh merde, songea Yann.

_ Yann ? lança le proviseur adjoint, surpris. Je te cherchais justement. On peut parler ?

Yann sentit la colère brûler en lui. Allait-il le lâcher un jour ?

_ Non, Laurent. Je ramène le jeune homme chez lui. dit-il en désignant Martin, interdit, derrière lui, espérant que ça dissuaderait Laurent de poursuivre.  
_ Demain peut-être ? Juste un café ? insista-il pourtant, avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant mais son regard était glacial.  
_ Non. trancha Yann avant de sortir du bâtiment en tirant Martin à sa suite.

Martin se laissa entrainer par son professeur sans résistance, tant la tension entre les deux hommes et le regard sombre de M.Bon sur lui l’avait surpris. Ce n’est qu’une fois dans la voiture qu’il osa reprendre la parole.

_ C’est votre copain, M.Bon ? demanda-il d’une petite voix.

Yann se tourna vers lui abasourdi. Comment savait-il que…? Martin se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège, craignant d’avoir franchit les limites de leur relation prof-élève. Si depuis que M.Barthès lui donnait des cours de littérature anglaise, une certaine familiarité s’était installé entre eux, il n’avait jamais osé poser cette question qui pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ J’ai entendu Mme Hamzawi et Mme Le Bon en parler… Vous aviez l’air… Proches. s’expliqua-il rapidement, devant la stupéfaction de son professeur.

Yann soupira. Et eux qui se pensaient discrets. En temps normal il n’aurait pas répondu à une pareille question de son élève, mais la situation était déjà assez inhabituelle. Et puis ce n’était pas n’importe quel élève. C’était Martin.

_ Nous n’avons pas ce genre de relation. Finit par avouer Yann avec hésitation. Plus maintenant.  
_ Oh. fit à nouveau Martin, semblant gêné.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Yann sentait que le jeune homme avait autre chose à dire.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? finit par oser demander Martin, sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure.  
_ Oui, bien sûr.  
_ Comment… Vous avez su que vous préfériez les hommes? balbutia-il, rougissant furieusement ce qui le rendait assez adorable.

Etait-ce donc cela qui tourmentait le garçon depuis plusieurs semaines ?

_ Eh bien… Réfléchit Yann. J’imagine que j’ai toujours plus regardé les hommes ? Ça ne m’a jamais vraiment frappé, ça s’est juste imposé comme ça, un jour ?

Martin le regarda avec une expression sceptique qui fit rire Yann.

_ Désolé, mais je ne vois pas trop comment répondre… Ce n’est pas différent d’être attiré par les femmes… Au niveau relationnel, on s’engueule, on s’aime pareil. Expliqua-il en haussant les épaules. J’ai juste compris que ce que mes amis ressentaient pour les femmes, et bien je le ressentais pour les hommes. Et qu’il n’y avait rien de mal à ça. Ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu’un qui ne méritait pas d’estime, comme certains voudraient nous le faire croire.  
_ Je vois.

Martin avait laissé ses yeux se perdre dans le vague à nouveau et les souvenirs du baiser ne lui semblaient soudain plus aussi douloureux.

_ Pourquoi cette question ? s’enquit Yann, cherchant à savoir si le jeune homme était vraiment en train de se chercher.  
_ Oh… Comme ça… Bredouilla-il, faisant sourire Yann.

Son hésitation avait parlé pour lui. Yann se garda de tout commentaire, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l’aise son élève. Leur reste du trajet se fit dans un silence confortable seulement brisé par la mélodie nostalgique qui s’échappait de la radio.  
Après avoir déposé Martin devant chez lui, Yann réalisa à quel point cette conversation qu’ils avaient eue était intime et combien elle lui avait semblé naturelle. Il allait falloir qu’il se surveille un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas se relâcher ainsi devant ses élèves. Mais au moins, à la fin du trajet, les ombres dans le regard de Martin s’étaient dissipées et c’était le plus important pour lui.

***

Une fois chez lui, Martin se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il repensa à cet échange surréaliste qu’il venait d’avoir avec son professeur et esquissa un petit sourire malgré lui. Puis, il repensa encore une fois aux souvenirs qu’ils repoussaient depuis des jours maintenant. Il n’avait plus peur. Ses peurs avaient été balayées par les mots de son professeur. C’est donc le coeur léger qu’il rédigea un sms d’excuse à Vincent, lui faisant part de ses doutes. Les réponses à ses questions viendraient d’elles-mêmes, il n’avait pas besoin de s’en inquiéter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! On se retrouve le plus vite possible pour "janvier" et le voyage au ski ;)  
> Tout cela avance à petits pas !


	5. Janvier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le séjour au ski des terminales...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec Janvier !  
> Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais les révisions sont passées par là ^^'  
> Mais pour me rattraper, il est comme promis bien plus long que les précédents chapitres !  
> On se retrouve en bas !

Vincent déboula sur le parking du lycée à toute vitesse, vêtu d’une grosse doudoune verte pomme et trainant une immense valise de la même couleur, sous les regards amusés de Valentine, Hugo, Martin et Azzedine.

_ J’suis à l’heure ? Haleta-il en arrivant à la hauteur de ses amis.  
_ T’es même en avance… Rit Valentine.  
_ Mais je croyais que le départ était à 8h30 ? S’étonna Vincent en vérifiant l’heure sur téléphone.  
_ Si on t’avait dit que c’était à 9h, tu serais jamais arrivé à l’heure. Se justifia aussitôt Hugo.  
_ Bandes de… grogna Vincent.

Mais ses protestations furent interrompues par l’arrivée de la professeur d’espagnol, Mme Le Bon, resplendissante comme toujours, qui leur sourit et ne manqua pas de taquiner son élève:

_ Vincent Dedienne, à l’heure ! Quel miracle !  
_ Siempre estaré a tiempo para ti (1) ! Déclara théâtralement Vincent en se redressant, provoquant l’hilarité de ses camarades.

La professeur, habituée aux pitreries de son élève, se contenta de rouler des yeux affectueusement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Vincent qui vouait littéralement un culte à son élégante et brillante professeure d’espagnol. Elle se détourna cependant rapidement du petit groupe pour aller saluer ses collègues, M.Baddou et M.Barthès qui venaient d’arriver sur le parking.

_ Prêts ? Leur lança-elle avec excitation, en arrivant près d’eux.  
_ Tu te souviens que c’est un voyage pour les élèves ? Et qu’on va devoir les surveiller ? La taquina Yann, aussitôt.  
_ Je sens qu’on va passer plus de temps à la surveiller, elle… Soupira Ali, feignant l’exaspération.

Il se reçut une claque sur le bras de la part de sa collègue outrée, faisant rire Yann.

_ Laisse ces rabat-joies, on va s’éclater aussi ! Fit Martha qui venait d’arriver derrière Charlotte, tout sourire.  
_ Ah ! Merci Martha ! On peut compter sur toi au moins ! S’exclama Charlotte.

Les quatre enseignants furent bientôt rejoints par les deux derniers accompagnateurs: Marc et… Cyrille Eldin, pour le plus grand désespoir de Yann, qui ne pouvait pas l’encadrer. Ils avaient espéré que ce serait Mouloud qui compléterait l’équipe d’accompagnateurs, mais ce dernier avait malheureusement une entorse. Il n’avait donc pas d’autre choix que de composer avec Cyrille. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne gâcherait pas le séjour. Les professeurs finirent par se rapprocher des élèves qui commençaient à s’amasser sur le parking. Laurent les rejoignit pour leur donner quelques dernières recommandations. Yann fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard dur qu’il posait sur lui.  
Finalement, ils purent se mettre en route, presque à l’heure, direction: La clusaz, pour une semaine de ski. Le professeur d’anglais se réjouissait de passer ce moment dans sa Savoie natale, avec ses collègues, mais aussi avec ses élèves. Il s’installa donc sereinement dans le car, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l’arrière du car. Il repéra Vincent et Hugo discutant joyeusement dans le fond, Panayotis, Azzedine et Etienne se lançant dans une partie de jeux videos sur leurs consoles portables, Paul, Lilia et Valentine qui discutaient doucement et Martin près d’une fenêtre, plongé dans la lecture du dernier livre qu’il lui avait prêté: Mrs Dalloway. Il sourit devant la concentration d’une jeune homme, avant de reporter son attention sur sa collègue Charlotte qui avait commencé à lui raconter son week-end.

***

La troupe de lycéens surexcités et les professeurs arrivèrent dans la nuit à La clusaz et furent accueillis directement par l’équipe du lotissement où ils logeaient. Ils louaient toujours au même endroit, le grand lotissement « Jupiter ». Il était très spacieux, bien équipé et proche des pistes, mais surtout il était géré par une équipe géniale et les professeurs s’entendaient à merveille avec les trois gérants, Charline, Alex et Guillaume, dont on ne savait pas vraiment s’ils étaient amis, amants ou tout cela à la fois. Yann les appréciait d’autant plus qu’il avait côtoyé Charline sur les pistes dans son enfance, quand sa famille belge venait séjourner en Savoie pour les vacances. D’une voix enjouée, Alex expliqua les règles du lotissement même s’il savait que les élèves ne les écoutaient que d’une oreille distraite. Voyant que l’attention des étudiants ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Guillaume se dépêcha de leur distribuer les clés des chambres qui avaient été préalablement organisées. Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour s’y rendre, désireux de se reposer, mais aussi de se retrouver entre eux dans l’effervescence que provoquait ce voyage scolaire.  
Une fois que le hall fut vide d’élèves, les trois gérants, Charline, Alex et Guillaume se dépêchèrent de venir saluer les professeurs qui, au fil des séjours au ski, étaient devenus leurs amis.

_ Alors les parigos ? On a fait bon voyage ? demanda Charline, taquine, en s’approchant de Yann.  
_ Charline, ne tue pas mon âme savoyarde trop vite… Gémit Yann, en venant lui faire la bise.  
_ On verra ça sur les pistes ! Fit Guillaume en venant l’embrasser à son tour.  
_ Compte là dessus ! Approuva Yann, avec un clin d’oeil, alors qu’il embrassait maintenant Alex.  
_ Bon, y’a de l’ambiance cette année au moins ? Des nouveaux bars ? S’enquit Charlotte, fidèle à sa réputation de fêtarde qu’elle partageait avec Martha.  
_ Je vois que t’as pas changé, Charlotte ! S’esclaffa Alex.  
_ Jamais, voyons. Alcoolique un jour, alcoolique toujours. Rit Ali en donnant un coup de coude à sa collègue qui pesta.  
_ T’en fais pas, on vous montrera de nouveaux coins ! Lui assura Guillaume.

Ils rirent à l’unisson, même Cyrille, qui était resté jusque là, un peu en retrait. Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelque temps, jusqu’à ce que, les voyant bailler, Alex leur distribue les clés de leurs chambres.

_ Comme d’habitude, on vous a mis dans les chambres du dernier étage. Expliqua Charline. Allez vous reposer, on se retrouve demain pour s’occuper des équipements de vos élèves.  
_ Merci, c’est parfait, comme toujours ! Fit Marc en s’étirant. A demain.

Les professeurs se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se disperser dans leurs chambres. Yann retrouva sa chambre habituelle, avec un petit balcon qui donnait sur la station. Il jeta ses sacs un peu au hasard et se dépêcha de s’y rendre. La première bouffée de tabac dans ses poumons avait le gout de l’extase après un si long trajet en car. Il expira lentement la fumée en savourant la froideur de l’air contre son visage. Son regard se perdit sur les étendues blanches devant lui et il sourit doucement. Il adorait retrouver sa région natale, même s’il ne pouvait pas voir sa famille. Ces paysages montagneux lui manquaient quand il était à Paris. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par des rires venus de l’étage en dessous. Décidément les élèves étaient vraiment infatigables dans ce genre de circonstances. Cela promettait. Mais Yann savait que, même s’ils pouvaient se montrer turbulents, ses terminales étaient adorables et il rendrait ce séjour des plus amusants. Il partit se coucher sur ces pensées positives.

***

A peine entrés dans la chambre, tous les garçons se ruèrent sur les lits pour avoir celui qui leur plaisait le plus. Vincent, Hugo et Panayotis s’emparèrent bien vite des lits en hauteur, tandis que Martin, Étienne, Paul et Azzeddine s’installaient en bas. Hugo s’affala sur son lit avec un soupir d’aise.

_ Je ne veux plus bouger de ce lit… Marmonna-il en se calant pus confortablement.  
_ Et tu me fais même pas une place ? Fit Vincent, faussement outré, poursuivant leur habituel jeu.  
_ Pas devant les enfants, enfin ! Fit Hugo avec un clin d’œil appuyé.

Panayotis et Etienne firent semblant d’être choqués, faisant rire les autres. Martin rit, lui aussi, à l’habituel spectacle de ses deux amis mais néanmoins avec un petit pincement au coeur. Depuis qu’il avait fait part de ses doutes sur sa sexualité à Vincent - et seulement à Vincent - ce dernier lui avait avoué être gay. Il n’en avait pas fallu plus à Martin pour comprendre qu’il était tombé éperdument amoureux d’un Hugo complètement aveugle à ses sentiments et résolument hétéro. En sachant cela, les taquineries sonnaient un peu plus tristement aux oreilles de Martin qui espérait malgré tout une fin heureuse pour son ami.

_ J’ai hâte de skier ! Dit Etienne en se glissant sous les couvertures.  
_ Trop ! Renchérit Panayotis.  
_ Ouais bah faudra m’aider parce que moi j’ai jamais foutu les pieds sur des skis… Grommela Azzedine, avec appréhension.  
_ T’inquiète, on sera deux nuls ! Le rassura Vincent avec un sourire.  
_ Mais on vous apprendra, vous inquiétez pas ! Promit Paul.  
_ Mais oui, c’est pas si compliqué, vous verrez ! Sourit Martin.  
_ On va pas vous laisser tomber les mecs ! Dit Hugo.

Les deux novices semblèrent un peu rassurés. Les discussions sur la semaine à venir se poursuivirent encore quelques minutes, avant que la fatigue du voyage finisse par les plonger un à un dans un profond sommeil.

***

Dès le lendemain, élèves et professeurs se dépêchèrent de récupérer les équipements nécessaires pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de leur semaine de ski. Malgré leur appréhension, Vincent et Azzedine s’en sortirent très bien, grâce à l’aide de leurs amis et surtout grâce à celle de M.Barthès qui, de par son niveau de ski, avait été désigné professeur attitré pour les cours de ski, tout comme M.Beaugé. Ils avaient donc passé un certain temps à skier avec les novices pour leur apprendre les bases. A la fin de la semaine, ils pouvaient se vanter du fait que tous leurs élèves pouvaient tenir sur des skis, et tout ça sans aucun blessé. Et pourtant ça n’était pas passé loin… Les plus à l’aise comme Martin et Hugo se montraient très intrépides et Yann, skiant avec eux la plupart du temps, évita quelques os cassés à Martin, en milieu de semaine, alors que celui-ci avait pris un virage trop serré. Heureusement, son professeur avait été là pour le freiner dans sa chute.

Les temps de ski s’entrecoupaient également de moments très conviviaux avec toute la classe: des veillées fondues et jeux de société, qui pouvaient paraître des plus enfantines mais qui plaisaient malgré tout à leurs adolescents, qui n’étaient dans le fond que des grands enfants. Ils ne manquaient pas de le montrer lorsqu’ils lançaient une bataille de boule de neige géante entre élèves et professeurs. Malgré leur bonne défense, les professeurs avaient vite été submergés par le nombre de leurs élèves. Eux, non plus n’avaient pas totalement grandi, on pouvait les qualifier de grands adolescents. Ils s’amusaient bien avec leurs élèves, mais aussi entre eux, le soir en se réfugiant dans le réfectoire après le couvre-feu pour aller boire des coups avec l’équipe du chalet. C’est donc dans la bonne humeur générale et la légèreté que la semaine se déroula. Tellement, que ni profs, ni élèves ne virent la semaine filer devant leurs yeux. Les derniers jours arrivèrent bien trop vite à leur goût.

***

La silhouette gracile de Charlotte tournoyait au rythme de la musique, entrainant avec elle celle Ali qu’elle tenait par la taille. Yann se permit un sourire en coin devant cette scène. L’alcool finissait toujours par les ramener l’un à l’autre, ces deux-là. Il savait très bien comment ça allait finir. Il adressa d’ailleurs un clin d’oeil à son ami qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu. Même bourré, il savait très bien nier ce qu’il ressentait.  
Le dernier soir de leur semaine de ski était bien vite arrivé et ils avaient finalement réussi à s’éclipser entre professeurs pour une dernière soirée. Le trio de gérant leur avait promis de veiller sur les élèves restés au lotissement pour les laisser aller s’amuser. Mais la plupart des élèves, ayant leur soirée de libre jusqu’à minuit, étaient probablement partis s’amuser dans la station de leur côté. Yann était surpris de ne pas en avoir encore croisé d’ailleurs. C’était peut-être mieux d’ailleurs. Il ne valait mieux pas qu’ils voient leurs professeurs dans cet état. Laurent ferait un AVC si ça remontait à ses oreilles. Ils s’étaient installés dans un bar de nuit à un quart d’heure de marche du lotissement, assez animé. Martha et Marc semblaient avoir une discussion profonde et passionnante sur la raclette tandis que Charlotte et Ali se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse. Cyrille avait préféré rester au lotissement pour le plus grand plaisir de Yann. Il aurait tout cafté à Laurent en plus. Yann but une gorgée de son mojito avec délectation. Cette semaine au ski lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Déjà, ne plus avoir Laurent pour le guetter à chaque coin de couloir était un soulagement, et puis les voyages scolaires lui permettaient aussi d’apprendre à mieux connaître ses élèves. Ils avaient passé de très bons moments avec le groupe du quatuor infernal qui s’était montré des plus agréables durant le séjour. Ils avaient aussi pu discuter avec les plus réservés comme Lilia ou Paul. Cela resterait à n’en pas douter un bon souvenir avec cette classe, aussi bien pour lui que pour les élèves.  
Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la main de Martha sur son épaule.

_ Il est presque minuit. Lui annonça-elle. On va rentrer pour vérifier que les élèves ont bien respecté le couvre-feu.  
_ Oh, je viens avec vous… Fit Yann en faisant mine de se lever.  
_ Non, non… Le retint Martha. On peut se débrouiller tous les deux avec Cyrille. Tu n’as même pas fini ton verre et puis il y a un joli blond qui te mate là-bas. Donc profite de ta soirée !

Yann rougit. Il avait effectivement repéré le blond un peu plus tôt. Martha rit devant sa gêne et embrassa doucement sa joue. Elle salua de loin Ali et Charlotte qui s’en rendirent à peine compte, trop pris dans leur danse et partit avec Marc. Yann vit alors le blond s’approcher d’une démarche féline. Il sourit en le voyant s’asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Bonsoir. Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
_ Bonsoir. Répondit Yann, un peu plus réservé.

 

 ***

  
Le groupe de garçons était bien décidé à profiter de leur dernière soirée. Ils avaient profité de leur liberté jusqu’à minuit pour aller dans un petit bar qu’ils avaient repéré en début de semaine. Assis dans un petit coin, à l’abri du froid extérieur, ils burent quelques pintes en revenant sur les meilleurs moments de leurs semaines. Hugo se moquait gentiment des chutes à répétition de Vincent qui, lui, ne manquait pas de se venger.

_ Je te rappelle que tu as foncé dans un arbre en voulant frimer, Hugo. Fit le frisé avec malice.

A ce souvenir mémorable, toute la tablée rit. Ce fut au tour d’Hugo d’arborer une moue boudeuse. La soirée se poursuivit ainsi entre piques amusées et discussions passionnées. Ce séjour laisserait immanquablement des souvenirs impérissables aux élèves. Passer une semaine entière à skier avec ses meilleurs amis pour leur dernière année au lycée n’avait pas de prix. Les profs avaient également été géniaux. Martin était ravi. Il s’était senti à sa place, plus que jamais. Son coeur se serra lorsqu’il réalisa que c’était sûrement leurs derniers moments ainsi, tous ensemble. L’année prochaine, après le bac, ils prendraient surement tous des chemins différents et même s’il savait qu’ils feraient tout pour continuer à se voir, rien ne serait tout à fait pareil. L’adolescent chassa cette bouffée nostalgique d’une gorgée de bière et reprit part aux conversations.  
Voyant l’heure du généreux couvre-feu que les professeurs leur avaient accordé, les étudiants décidèrent de se mettre en route vers le lotissement d’une marche rendue joyeuse par l’alcool. Ce n’est qu’après cinq bonnes minutes de marche que Martin se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié son bonnet au bar. Il s’insulta mentalement et dit à ses amis qu’il les rejoignait avant de faire demi-tour et de courir vers le bar.

***

Yann frissonna violemment quand le vent glacial vint lui mordre le visage alors qu’il sortait du bar. Il avait finit par délaisser le blond qui malgré son joli minois n’avait pas beaucoup de conversation et ne pensait qu’à la mettre dans son lit. Il aurait bien voulu danser, mais Yann Barthès ne dansait pas. Alors, après une petite demi-heure de flirt, Yann avait décidé de rentrer se coucher. Il avait vaguement salué ses amis qui s’étaient mis à s’embrasser sur la piste de danse et l’avaient à peine remarqué. Il ne s’inquiétait pas pour eux, ils retrouveraient le chemin. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dépêcha de prendre le chemin du lotissement. Mais avant qu’il ait pu faire un mètre, il entra en collision avec un corps étranger. Il manqua de perdre l’équilibre, mais se rattrapa à temps. Il se redressa vivement pour s’excuser auprès de la personne qu’il venait de bousculer mais il leva un sourcil étonné en constatant que cette personne n’était autre que Martin Weill, un peu titubant, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis.

_ Martin ? Mais qu’est ce que tu fais là ? S’écria Yann. Il est une heure passée !  
_ M. Barthès ? Oh…Euh… Bredouilla le jeune homme, incertain.  
_ Et tu as bu en plus ! Gronda le professeur en sentant son haleine.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Même avec de l’alcool dans le sang, il se sentait mal d’avoir pu décevoir M. Barthes. Il était vraiment malchanceux, pour le croiser à un endroit pareil.

_ Un tout petit peu... Avoua-il, honteux. Mais je rentre ! Promis juré ! Je rentre tout de suite !

Yann ne put s’empêcher d’être attendri de voir le jeune homme se confondre en excuses balbutiantes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher grand chose, lui non plus n’était pas censé être ici, à cette heure. Et puis l’alcool l’empêchait d’être très en colère. Il se contenta donc de sourire gentiment à la plus grande surprise de Martin qui s’attendait à être sermonné. Il se rendit compte que son professeur avait les yeux brillants. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir bu visiblement. Il fut soulagé de voir qu’il n’ait pas l’air déçu de lui. Il ne l’aurait pas supporté.

_ Bon allez. Je te raccompagne. Annonça le professeur en le tirant par le bras vers le lotissement.  
_ Non, non vraiment… Ne vous embêtez pas…  
_ Je rentrais de toute façon et puis c’est mon devoir de prof de te ramener à bon port. Allez,en route.

Le lotissement était à plus d’un quart d’heure de marche et Martin accepta de suivre son professeur docilement.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dehors tout seul d’ailleurs ? Demanda Yann, un peu inquiet.  
_ J’étais pas tout seul… J’avais oublié quelque chose au bar… Expliqua le jeune homme penaud. Puis je me suis perdu.

Le professeur ne put s’empêcher de pouffer devant le récit de son élève.

_ Heureusement que je t’ai trouvé, en fait. Se moqua-il gentiment, arrachant une moue boudeuse à Martin.

Yann rit à nouveau et Martin ne put s’empêcher de penser que ce son était magnifique et bien trop rare à ses oreilles. Souriant toujours, Yann sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s’en alluma une. Tant pis si son élève était là. Il n’était plus à une règle enfreinte près, ce soir.

_ Je peux en avoir une ? Réclama Martin, en fixant le paquet.  
_ C’est hors de question. Trancha aussitôt Yann, avec un regard étonné.

Martin tenta de faire des yeux de cocker à son professeur et ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de lui mettre une pichenette affectueuse dans le front. Martin grogna et Yann rit à nouveau, pour le plus grand bonheur de Martin. L’alcool déliait leurs gestes et leurs mots. Le trajet continua ainsi sur fond de paroles espiègles et de piques amusées. Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite au lotissement à leur goût, bien qu’ils ne se l’avouèrent pas. Yann tint à raccompagner son élève jusque devant sa porte. Pas qu’il ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais il voulait être sûr qu’il arrive bien jusqu’à sa chambre.

_ Bon. Ma mission s’arrête ici. Dit le professeur en s’arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre de Martin.  
_ Merci de m’avoir raccompagné. Fit Martin.  
_ J’avais trop peur que tu te perdes ! Se moqua encore Yann.  
_ Rooh, ça va… Ronchonna Martin avant de devenir un peu plus sérieux. Vous allez dire au lycée que j’ai brisé le couvre-feu ?  
_ Je ne dirai rien, si tu ne dis pas que moi aussi j’ai brisé le couvre-feu… Lui chuchota Yann, si près de son oreille que Martin réprima un frisson.  
_ Je ne dirai rien, promis. Murmura Martin, un peu déstabilisé par leur proximité.  
_ Parfait alors ! Bonne nuit, Martin. Souffla Yann, en pressant légèrement son épaule.

Le professeur tourna ensuite les talons. Il fallut un moment à Martin pour retrouver ses esprits. Il sentait encore le souffle du professeur contre sa joue et la brulure de ses doigts sur son épaule. Il se dit qu’il aurait bien embrassé son professeur d’anglais, là, contre la porte de sa chambre. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée absurde et mis cela sur le compte de l’alcool. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rentrer dans sa chambre. Ses amis furent soulagés de le voir enfin arriver. Il leur raconta rapidement qu’il s’était perdu, sans mentionner Yann et partit directement se coucher, troublé par les imbéciles de papillons qui semblaient voler dans son ventre.

Yann souffla de bonheur en s’allongeant enfin dans son lit. Il commençait vraiment à être fatigué. Mais il était content d’être rentré avec Martin. Il était content d’avoir réussi à nouer une vraie relation de confiance avec son élève. Enfin… Il fallait q’iil soit prudent. Après leur conversation plutôt inappropriée dans la voiture le mois dernier et cette soirée, il dérapait sérieusement devant cet élève. Il ne devait pas se montrer aussi détendu devant lui…

***

Yann, malgré sa beuverie de la veille, était à peu près frais au petit déjeuner. Enfin, il ne devait pas avoir l’air très frais non plus, vu le regard moqueur que Charline lui jetait depuis le comptoir du réfectoire. Il lui tira la langue et continua de noyer sa gueule de bois dans son café. Il était tout de même un des premiers réveillés. Peu d’élèves avaient décoincé et aucun professeur n’étaient encore descendus, même pas Cyrille. Rien ne pressait, le départ n’était prévu que pour 14h.

Quelques instants plus tard, une Charlotte échevelée et l’air peu réveillée vint s’asseoir en face de lui avec une grande tasse de café et une boîte de doliprane. Celle-ci devait s’être couché bien plus tard que lui et, d’après ce qu’il avait vu hier soir, pas seule. Il connaissait également très bien son ami Ali et cela confirmait son idée. Mais Yann ne dit rien et se contenta de siroter son café avec un sourire espiègle et moqueur collé aux lèvres.

_ Quoi ?! finit par demander sa collègue et amie, agacée par ce regard.  
_ Rien, rien… Bien dormi ? Susurra Yann. Je n’ai pas encore vu Ali, tiens…

Charlotte eut un rictus agacé surement censé cacher les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues. Yann jubilait devant son embarras. Ça finissait toujours pareil entre Ali et elle. Leur déni était légendaire.

_ C’était juste une histoire d’un soir, ok ? Assura-elle, avec conviction.  
_ Comme l’année dernière, oui… Chantonna Yann, souriant de plus belle.  
_ Je t’assure que… Protesta piètrement la jeune femme.  
_ Vous comptez sortir de votre déni, un jour ? La coupa Yann.  
_ C’est… Il ne m’aime pas… Marmonna Charlotte.  
_ Mais bien sûr… Soupira le professeur, en levant les yeux au ciel devant l’entêtement de sa collègue.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l’arrivée dans le réfectoire de plusieurs groupes d’élèves, encore un peu endormis eux aussi. Yann repéra Martin parmi eux, qui semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le professeur ne put s’empêcher de sourire à cette vision de son élève. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent et il vit les joues de Martin s’empourprer un peu, sûrement se souvenait-il de la soirée de la veille. Yann lui offrit un sourire rassurant, auquel le jeune homme répondit timidement avant d’aller s’asseoir près de son ami Hugo.  
Quand Yann reporta son attention sur sa collègue, c’était à son tour de sourire malicieusement.

_ Quoi ? Demanda à son tour Yann.  
_ Il t’aime bien. Dit-elle de façon énigmatique.  
_ Qui ça ?  
_ Martin. Fit-elle en désignant de la tête le jeune homme, à l’autre bout du réfectoire.  
_ C’est un bon élève, il s’intéresse au cour. Fit le professeur en haussant les épaules.  
_ Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. Sourit Charlotte en finissant son café.

Yann fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre l’insinuation de son amie. Celle-ci rit doucement devant son incompréhension.

_ Je dis juste ça comme ça. Murmura-elle innocemment.

***

Martin fut ravi d’enfin se caler confortablement dans le car. Il avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. La soirée de la veille avait été bien trop mouvementée pour lui. En plus, les bribes de sa conversation avec son professeur n’avaient cessé de lui revenir en mémoire. Quelle honte vraiment, être bourré en face de son prof. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment semblé offusqué… Après tout, il n’avait pas l’air totalement sobre non plus. Martin sourit un peu à ce souvenir. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement de tout, mais il se rappelait de ce qu’il avait ressenti aux côtés de son professeur… Il repensa aux papillons qui n’avaient pas disparu malgré sa sobriété et se dit qu’il était vraiment dans la merde…

 

(1) Je serai toujours à l’heure pour vous ! (Alors c’est de espagnol google traduction donc je m’excuse auprès de tous les hispanisants)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop "résumé" et que ça ne fait pas trop d'un coup x)  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses avancent à pas de fourmis :3


	6. Février

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durant les vacances de février, Martin révisent avec ses amis mais ne s'attend pas à voir Yann et pourtant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà.... Pardon, pardon encore pour mon retard ^^' j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'étais incertaine et je manquais d'inspiration ! Je n'en suis pas satisfaite à 100% mais j'espère que ça vous plaira même ! On se retrouve en bas :)

L’après-midi était plutôt ensoleillé malgré la température extérieure qui n’atteignait que péniblement les 8°C. Peu désireux de rester enfermés chez eux, Valentine, Vincent, Hugo, Martin s’étaient attablés à l’intérieur d’un petit café littéraire, non loin de leur lycée, leurs cours étalés devant eux, en perspective du bac blanc qui se tiendrait à la rentrée des vacances. La bibliothèque du lycée étant condamnée par les vacances, les quelques amis avaient décidé de se réunir en petit comité pour rendre leurs révisions un peu moins pénibles.

_ Crise de cuba ? Lança Hugo, le nez dans ses fiches.  
_ 1962 !! S’écrièrent à l’unisson Vincent et Valentine.  
_ Hm. Fit Hugo, en cochant la date sur sa chronologie. Chute du mur de Berlin ?  
_ 1989 ! Firent cette fois-ci, tous les autres occupants de la table.  
_ Quel jour ? Demanda Hugo, avec un sourire malicieux.

Tous semblèrent perplexes un instant, sauf Valentine qui répondit sans hésitation:

_ 9 novembre !!

Elle reçut les applaudissements de Vincent, et les soupirs des autres.

_ T’es imbattable Val de toute façon… Soupira Martin.

La jeune fille sourit victorieusement tout en buvant une gorgée de son smoothie.

_ Avec un peu de temps, on y arrivera aussi ! Lui assura Vincent en replongeant le nez dans son cours d’histoire.  
_ J’y comprends vraiment rien à cette guerre froide, moi… Se lamenta Hugo, en se tournant vers le frisé à côté de lui. Vinceeeeeent… Explique moi…  
_ Je te l’ai déjà expliqué avant-hier… Fit Vincent en se pinçant l’arête du nez, faussement exaspéré.  
_ Juste une dernière fois… Supplia Hugo en faisant des yeux de cocker à son ami, tout en appuyant son menton sur son épaule.  
_ Bon ! Grommela Vincent, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Tu m’écoutes cette fois, hein ? Et en échange, tu seras obligé de me faire des cours de maths !  
_ Oui ! Promit Hugo, rayonnant. T’es le meilleur !

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à lui expliquer le chapitre sur la guerre froide. Devant cette scène, Valentine et Martin échangèrent un regard consterné. Hugo était vraiment aveugle. Même Valentine avait compris que Vincent ressentait plus que de l’amitié pour Hugo, mais celui-ci semblait à des années-lumières d’imaginer cela. Martin avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne comptait pas l’aider sur ce coup-là. D’autant plus que le châtain craignait que si Hugo comprenait les sentiments de Vincent à son égard, cela changerait leur relation. Le frisé avait été catégorique lors de leur dernier échange à ce sujet: il n’était pas question de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il préférait avoir son amitié plutôt que rien du tout. Martin admirait son courage. Cela ne devait pas être facile d’être aussi proche d’Hugo. Martin but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, pensif. Valentine s’était replongée dans son cours de français. Martin ouvrit son cahier d’histoire pour en faire autant, mais son téléphone émit un petit « bip ». Le châtain s’en saisit et s‘aperçut qu’il avait reçu un nouveau mail. Un drôle de sentiment naquit au creux de son estomac quand il vit son expéditeur: Yann Barthès. Il n’était pas rare que les professeurs envoient des mails à leurs élèves pour leur communiquer des informations importantes ou leurs envoyer des liens vers des articles. M.Barthès envoyait d’ailleurs régulièrement des articles du New York Times ou du Guardian dans l’espoir d’instruire ses élèves. Mais cette fois-ci, le mail lui semblait spécifiquement adressé.

_Bonjour Martin,_

_Je viens de finir de corriger ton essai sur Mrs Dalloway et The Hours. C’est tout à fait correct, comme d’habitude, mais il y aurait certains points de ton analyse que j’aimerais que nous revoyons ensemble pour que tu puisses travailler cela avant la fin des vacances. Je pourrai aussi te donner le prochain livre sur lequel tu travailleras. Peut-être, pourrions nous retrouver à la bibliothèque universitaire ? Juste le temps pour moi de te rendre ton essai et d’y apporter quelques corrections. Désolé de devoir te faire faire des heures supplémentaires pendant les vacances mais le concours approchant, cela me semble nécessaire. Fais-moi savoir tes disponibilités._

_Cordialement,_

_Yann Barthès_

Martin sentit son coeur rater un battement. Retrouver M.Barthès à la bibliothèque ? Ce n’était pas comme si était la première fois qu’ils se voyaient seul à seul. Mais en dehors du lycée, pendant les vacances… Cela troublait Martin plus que de raison. Depuis le séjour au ski, le jeune professeur avait pris de plus en plus de place dans sa tête. Leur relation n’avait pourtant pas vraiment évolué, même s’il était clair que depuis ce voyage, l’atmosphère avait changé. La classe était bien plus soudée et les relations avec les profs étaient également meilleures, plus détendues. Il arrivait même à M.Barthès de taquiner Martin sur son sens de l’orientation au détour d’un couloir, en référence à leur « escapade nocturne ». Mis à part ça, le professeur était toujours le même. Il n’avait pas cessé de s’agacer des bavardages incessants du « quatuor infernal » comme il aimait les appeler, ni d’envoyer des piques à Martin pour le mettre à l’épreuve en cours. Il continuait aussi à lui donner des conseils pour le concours qui approchait à grands pas. Mais Martin se sentait de plus en plus troublé par leurs interactions. Il s’était surpris à rougir quand le professeur le regardait trop longtemps et à sentir une chaleur agréable au creux dans son estomac quand ce dernier lui souriait ; sans mentionner les taquineries du professeur qui lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête. Martin refusait catégoriquement d’interpréter ces signes. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il était hors de question qu’il soit cet ado ridicule et romantique qui tombe bêtement amoureux de son professeur.  
Martin fut ramené à la réalité par le cri victorieux de Hugo.

_ Ça y est ! J’ai compris ! S’exclama-il, sous le regard fier de son professeur.  
_ Bah tu vois ! C’était pas si compliqué. Maintenant les maths ! Fit joyeusement Vincent en sortant son classeur de maths.

Martin leur sourit vaguement avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur son téléphone. Il tapa une rapide réponse à son professeur, lui indiquant qu’il était disponible l’après-midi même et le lendemain. Il retourna ensuite à ses révisions. Il ne tarda cependant pas à entendre à nouveau le bruit caractéristique de la réception d’un mail et se pencha sur son téléphone.

_Re-bonjour Martin,_

_Et bien si tu peux me rejoindre cet après-midi, ce serait parfait. Promis, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Tu me trouveras au troisième étage, près du rayon littérature anglaise._

_A tout de suite,_

_Yann Barthès._

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Martin pour sauter sur ses pieds et attraper son manteau. Valentine lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Je dois passer voir M.Barthès à la bibliothèque universitaire pour qu’il me file des bouquins. Expliqua Martin. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Ses trois amis lui répondirent par des expressions surprises mais Martin ne s’attarda pas davantage, ne voulant pas faire attendre son professeur.

***

Arrivé au troisième étage de la bibliothèque, Martin ne mit pas longtemps à repérer son professeur. Il était assis à une des tables du fond, ses lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux un peu en vrac, vêtu d’une chemise en jean dont il avait retroussé les manches, laissant apparaitre ses pâles avant-bras et le début d’un tatouage sur celui de gauche. Martin dut se retenir de rester le contempler trop longtemps, fasciné par l’encre noire sur sa peau, se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien représenter. Le professeur se fondait parfaitement dans la masse d’étudiants qui peuplaient la bibliothèque. Après tout, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 30 ans et les papiers et l’ordinateur portable sur lesquels il fronçait les sourcils auraient très bien pu le faire passer pour un étudiant en master. Martin finit par s’arracher à son admira… son observation du professeur et s’approcha de la table.

_ Bonjour. Fit-il timidement.

Le professeur se redressa aussitôt, balayant sa mine concentrée d’un sourire radieux.

_ Bonjour Martin ! Merci d’être venu si vite. Assieds-toi. Fit-il en repoussant quelque peu les papiers devant lui et en attrapant d’autres.

Martin s’assit en face de son professeur, qui avait maintenant son essai devant les yeux.

_ Alors, j’ai corrigé tout ça… C’est très bien. Je trouve que tu as très bien analysé l’impact du « courant de conscience » sur l’oeuvre de Woolf. Vraiment ce passage était très bon, c’est ce qui est attendu à Science Po.

L’élève sourit face au compliment de son professeur. Il avait souvent été congratulé pour son travail, mais les compliments de son professeur d’anglais le touchaient vraiment et l’emplissaient d’une grande fierté.

_ Au niveau de la langue, pareil, c’est bien, mais fait attention à tes prépositions et tes conjugaisons… Continua Yann, sans lever les yeux de l’essai.

Les yeux de Martin se perdirent à nouveau sur l’encre noire qui semblait tracer des arabesques sur son avant-bras alors que le professeur accompagnait ses paroles de gestes. Il n’écoutait son professeur que d’une oreille, laissant son regard glisser de ses bras, à ses épaules, jusqu’à ses clavicules dévoilées par le premier bouton ouvert de sa chemise…

_ Martin ? L’appela Yann, constatant son manque d’attention.  
_ Hm ? Fit le jeune homme en se concentrant à nouveau sur son professeur.  
_ Je pensais te donner _The Great Gatsby_  comme oeuvre suivante. Tu connais un peu ? Lui demanda-il.  
_ Euuuh… J’ai vu le film oui, je crois… Avec Di Caprio, c’est ça ? Réfléchit Martin.  
_ Voilà. Fit Yann avec un sourire.  
_ Pas aussi bien que Titanic, mais c’était pas mal. Lança Martin, avec un sourire espiègle.  
_ Pitié… Soupira le professeur, rieur. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes ce truc… C’est complètement bidon… En plus, il y avait de la place pour Jack sur la porte en plus !  
_ Mais non, ils auraient chaviré ! Protesta Martin.

La conviction de Martin fit éclater de rire son professeur, provoquant comme toujours un mini-arrêt cardiaque dans la poitrine de l’adolescent. Et c’est donc tout naturellement que les deux hommes se mirent à parler cinéma, discutant de leurs films favoris et de leurs dernières découvertes, comme deux amis autour d’un café. Ils ne se rendirent compte de leur dérive que bien plus tard.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas comparer le seigneur des anneaux à Harry Potter, enfin ! Ça n’a rien à voir ! S’exclama Martin en riant.  
_ Pour moi, c’est tout pareil… Je ne regarde ce genre de films qu’avec mes nièces ! Expliqua le professeur. J’ai toujours vu ça comme des films d’enfants.

Martin fit une mine déconfite face à ses propos, faisant éclater à nouveau son professeur de rire.

_ Mais pas du tout ! Vous qui aimez la littérature anglaise, Tolkien en fait parti ! Argua Martin.  
_ C’est vrai, c’est vrai… Avoua M. Barthès. J’ai lu le Hobbit pendant mes études mais j’ai toujours été plus Salinger que Tolkien.  
_ Vous devez absolument regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ça fait partie de la base de la culture de toute personne aimant l’anglais. Conclut Martin.  
_ Eh bien, je compte sur toi pour me le faire découvrir, Martin… Laissa soudain échapper le professeur, sans y penser.

Un silence gêné suivit ses mots. Yann se fustigea mentalement pour ses mots stupides… Martin rougit légèrement et le professeur baissa les yeux sur son téléphone pour regarder l’heure.

_ Oh ! Mince, il est déjà si tard ! S’écria-il, en commençant à ramasser ses affaires avec précipitation. Je suis désolé Martin, je dois y aller. J’ai un rendez-vous. Merci d’avoir pris le temps de passer. Bonne fin de vacances !

Martin le regarda se lever et disparaitre dans les allées de la bibliothèque, impuissant. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ? C’était comme s’ils avaient été enfermés dans une bulle tous les deux pendant ces quelques heures. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, comme s’ils s’étaient toujours connus, comme s’ils n’étaient pas profs et élèves… Mais le charme était maintenant rompu. Yann était bien son prof et il était son élève. Et, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire découvrir ses films préférés, parce que c’était son prof et ils ne pouvaient pas discuter ainsi comme de vieux amis, et ils ne pourraient jamais se caler ensemble dans un canapé et se faire un marathon du seigneur des anneaux en mangeant de la glace parce que c’était son putain de prof et… Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, il était vraiment en train de devenir cet ado ridicule et romantique qui tombe bêtement amoureux de son professeur… Martin laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur la table. Il allait falloir qu’il apprenne à taire ses sentiments au risque de se causer des problèmes. Il rangea à son tour ses affaires et décida d’aller retrouver ses amis. Ils avaient prévu d’aller au cinéma après leur séance de révision.

***

Yann courut pour arriver au point de rendez-vous à temps. Il était encore totalement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient discuté pendant plusieurs heures, avec son élève. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas interdit du tout. Mais la façon dont il s’était comporté avec lui n’avait, encore une fois, rien de professionnelle. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu’il s’en faisait la réflexion. Il était bien trop familier avec cet élève. Mais c’était comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il était différent de tous les autres élèves qu’il avait eus jusqu’à présent. Il avait beau n’avoir que dix-huit ans, il semblait déjà terriblement mature et c’était fou à dire mais il aimait vraiment discuter avec lui. Il le trouvait intéressant et drôle… Ce n’était pas normal. Il devait maintenir les barrières, bon sang…  
Il arriva à bout de souffle devant le restaurant où Charlotte l’attendait.

_ Tu es en retard ! Fit-elle sur un ton accusateur.  
_ Désolé… Soupira Yann en tentant de reprendre son souffle. J’ai été… Retenu.  
_ Retenu ? Fit Charlotte en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Ça va ? T’as l’air un peu chamboulé…  
_ Je t’expliquerai… Fit Yann. Allons-y. Je ne voudrais pas manquer l’anniversaire d’Ali.

Charlotte le regarda encore quelques secondes avec ce regard suspicieux qui semblait sonder son âme, mais finit par le suivre à l’intérieur du restaurant où le reste de leurs amis étaient attablés.

***

Assis entre Valentine et Hugo, Martin grignotait distraitement ses popcorns en attendant que le film démarre. Il avait le coeur lourd depuis son entrevue avec son professeur. Ce moment qu’ils avaient partagés lui avait renvoyé ses sentiments en pleine figure. Il ne pouvait plus les nier… Mais comment les expliquer… Il avait terriblement besoin de se confier, pourtant. Il y avait trop de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête ces derniers temps. Entre la découverte de son attraction pour les hommes et maintenant de ses sentiments étranges envers son professeur, il avait besoin d’alléger un peu son fardeau.

_ Eh, vous diriez quoi si je vous disais que j’aimais aussi les mecs ? Lâcha-il soudain.

Quatre paires d’yeux surpris se tournèrent vers lui. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Vincent ne prenne la parole.

_ Eh bien, je me dirais que je suis pas tout seul ! Rit-il en lui adressant un clin d’oeil.

Hugo et Valentine se tournèrent alors vers lui, tout aussi surpris. Martin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Après un autre court silence, Hugo et Valentine leur assurèrent naturellement tout leur soutien et ils concentrèrent leur attention sur le film. Martin soupira d’aise. Il avait au moins dit ça à ses amis et ça faisait du bien… Restait encore à s’occuper du reste…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon comme vous pouvez le voir les choses progressent toujours trèèèèèèèès lentement :'))) mais l'idée fait son chemin ne vous inquiétez pas !  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions :)
> 
> A très bientôt (j'espère) !


	7. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent et Hugo se disputent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, désolée comme toujours pour ma vitesse d'écriture qui approche celle d'un escargot x) J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Mais le voilà, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je n'ai pas tout à fait eu le temps pour la relecture !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !

Malgré la fraîcheur de l’hiver qui subsistait, la journée était belle. Il y avait presque un air de printemps qui flottait dans les couloirs du lycée ce jour-là. Ou du moins c’était ce que Vincent Dedienne pensait. C’était vendredi, son jour préféré. Il était d’humeur radieuse ce matin-là. Il traversa le hall en sifflotant pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Il avait en plus prévu d’aller travailler avec Hugo dans leur café habituel après les cours. Même s’il se doutait qu’il n’avait aucune chance avec son ami, il était heureux de pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec lui. Faire rire son ami, passer du temps avec lui, pouvoir contempler son visage sans défauts, c’était tout ce qu’il demandait. Il sourit d’anticipation en arrivant devant sa salle. Cependant, son sourire ravi s’effaça aussitôt pour se transformer en une grimace horrifiée, alors qu’il venait de faire un pas dans la salle de classe. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Juste devant lui, une ravissante brunette dont il ne connaissait pas le nom collait avidement ses lèvres sur celles de son putain d’Hugo Clément. Ce dernier n’avait d’ailleurs pas l’air de se plaindre, vu la position de ses mains sur l’anatomie de la jeune fille. Ils durent entendre le glapissement étranglé du frisé car ils se séparèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. Vincent resta figé les bras ballants, incapable de formuler un mot. C’est ce moment que choisirent Etienne, Panayotis et Martin pour entrer dans la salle de classe. La jeune brune ramassa son sac, voyant que leur petite cession était définitivement interrompue et quitta la salle, non sans lâcher un clin d’oeil aguicheur à Hugo qui lui répondit par ce petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret et que Vincent tentait par tous les moyens de faire naître le plus souvent possible au creux de ses lèvres. Le frisé aurait voulu l’attraper par les cheveux et lui faire avaler une par une ses talons aiguilles en lui expliquant que Hugo était sa chasse gardée. Mais il était trop paralysé pour faire le moindre mouvement et la brunette se contenta de passer à côté de lui avec un regard dédaigneux. Après son départ, Panayotis et Etienne s’approchèrent d’Hugo en sifflant joyeusement. Hugo arbora alors un sourire victorieux et fier alors qu’il répondait aux questions de ses amis sur l’identité de la jeune fille. Vincent eut envie de le frapper pour faire disparaitre ce sourire-là, mais encore une fois, il n’en fit rien. Il n’avait toujours pas bougé d’un millimètre depuis son entrée dans la salle. La main réconfortante de Martin sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur.

_ Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-il doucement.

Vincent acquiesça faiblement, même s’il n’en était pas totalement sûr. Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler et de frapper quelqu’un, de préférence Hugo ou la brunette. Il se reprit un peu. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer cette pauvre fille, elle ne pouvait pas savoir tout le mal qu’elle lui faisait. Ni Hugo, d’ailleurs… Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il avisa Hugo qui continuait de se vanter de sa dernière conquête et décida de l’ignorer. Il alla s’asseoir à sa place habituelle et sortit ses affaires sans lui jeter un regard. Martin fit une moue contrarié. Il n’aimait pas voir son ami ainsi. Il salua rapidement Hugo et alla s’asseoir derrière Vincent. Les autres garçons finirent par les rejoindre et Hugo se laissa tomber joyeusement dans la chaise à côté de celle de son camarade à bouclettes.

_ Alors on dit même pas bonjour à son Hugo préféré ? Le taquina-il aussitôt.

Vincent daigna à peine lui adresser un regard et resta concentré sur la lecture du livre qu’il avait sorti de son sac. Il savait qu’Hugo ne comprendrait pas, que sa bouderie ne mènerait rien… Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir toute cette colère et cette tristesse et il avait besoin qu’Hugo la sente aussi, il avait envie qu’il se sente aussi mal que lui, pour lui faire subir ça, même s’il ne le faisait pas consciemment. Hugo, pourtant ne sembla pas du tout saisir la colère de son ami, car il insista:

_ Ouh ! On dirait que quelqu’un est de mauvais poil ce matin !

Il amorça un mouvement pour pincer les cotes de son ami dans le but de le dérider, comme il faisait souvent quand Vincent était dans ses mauvais jours. Mais aujourd’hui, Vincent repoussa brutalement sa main avec un regard noir. Hugo resta figé devant la violence de la réaction de Vincent. Le frisé lut dans ses yeux qu’il était blessé et il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir coupable pour le faire se sentir comme ça. Il eut immédiatement envie de lancer une blague pour détendre l’atmosphère, mais il se retint. Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il soit le seul à se sentir mal… Il ne prêta donc pas attention à la figure triste de Hugo et se concentra sur le cours de M.Barthès qui venait de commencer. Martin et Valentine surveillaient avec inquiétude leurs deux amis. La colère et la détresse de Vincent était palpable, pourtant Hugo y semblait aveugle. Il comprit néanmoins que quelque chose n’allait pas.

_ Ok… Vincent, qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Rien. Gronda Vincent entre ses dents, contredisant clairement sa réponse.

Hugo soupira puis une idée lui traversa soudain l’esprit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son ami qui refusait de le regarder.

_ Est-ce que c’est à cause de Camélia ?

Vincent eut un sursaut imperceptible. C’était donc le nom de la brunette. Hugo aurait-il compris ? Il lui jeta un coup d’oeil suspicieux.

_ Tu étais jaloux ? Mec, je ne savais pas que tu avais des vues sur elle… Fit Hugo, semblant désolé.

Vincent battit des cils, interloqué. Il entendit clairement le soupir de Valentine et le bruit du front de Martin qui frappait la table en signe de consternation. Hugo lui le regardait d’un air interrogateur. Vincent n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment autant de conneries pouvait lui traverser l’esprit ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point il l’aimait ?! L’hébétude laissa rapidement place à la fureur et Vincent ne contrôla plus les mots guidés par le colère qui sortirent de sa bouche.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule, Hugo, c’est ça ?! Tu crois vraiment que je la veux elle ?! Déjà au cas-où tu l’aurais oublié ou au cas où tu refuses de t’en rappeler, je suis GAY ! Et pourquoi je serai jaloux de ta conquête futile ?! Elle n’est là que pour tes jolis yeux de toute façon !! Si y’a bien quelqu’un dont je suis jaloux, c’est pas de toi, mais bien d’elle !!

Hugo le regarda, les yeux écarquillé de surprise et l’incompréhension brouilla son regard noisette. Vincent expira furieusement et se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas exactement chuchoté. La classe était devenue silencieuse, tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers lui. Ce n’était pas vraiment la façon dont il avait espéré faire son coming out… Il lut dans tous ses regards différentes émotions: pitié, moquerie, dédain, haine… C’était plus qu’il ne pouvait le supporter. Hugo n’avait toujours pas bougé, trop surpris par les révélations de son ami. Vincent ramassa rageusement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte sous les regards lourds de ses camarades. Il jeta un coup d’oeil hésitant à son professeur qui le regardait lui, avec une forme de douceur et de compassion. Il lui fit un signe imperceptible de la tête, lui indiquant qu’il le laissait partir. C’était tout ce dont Vincent avait besoin, il s’enfuit le plus vite possible hors de cette salle de classe devenue trop oppressante.

***

Vincent laissa ses pas le trainer dans les couloirs, ne sachant où aller. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui sans risquer une sanction… Il opta donc pour le seul lieu de paix qu’il pourrait avoir à cette heure-ci. Il entra dans l’infirmerie, elle était par chance vide. Mme Hamzawi devait être parti papoter dans la salle des profs. Vincent inspira et expira lentement, tentant de calmer le tourbillon d’émotions qui menaçait de le faire exploser. Il ne put cependant retenir très longtemps les larmes de colère et de tristesse qui se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Il se laissa glisser à même le carrelage et laissa sa peine se déverser.

***

Martin regarda son ami Vincent quitter la classe, impuissant. Un long soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il se pince l’arrête du nez. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait peu dormi ces derniers jours, se concentrant le plus possible sur ses révisions à la fois des concours et du bac et il était épuisé. Il ne put s’empêcher d’être en colère contre son ami Hugo qui restait hébété, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait fait… La sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit et Hugo se retourna vers Martin et Valentine, sortant de sa torpeur.

_ J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S’inquiéta-il.

Martin ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré, tandis que Valentine levait les yeux au ciels avant de les laisser seuls, peu décidée à donner des explications à Hugo.

_ Pourquoi est ce que Vincent serait jaloux de Camélia ? Demanda Hugo, perplexe.  
_ Tu le fais exprès ? Demanda à son tour Martin, un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Hugo eut un mouvement de recul face à l’agacement de son ami et Martin s’en voulut un peu. La fatigue le rattrapait et lui enlevait toute sa patience habituelle. Il n’était pas d’humeur à gérer l’aveuglement de son meilleur ami, aujourd’hui. Mais ce n’était pas juste de le laisser dans le brouillard, il le savait. Aussi bien pour Hugo que pour Vincent. Il était temps qu’Hugo commence à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Pour le bien de Vincent et le sien.

_ Hugo… Vincent est amoureux de toi. Finit par lâcher Martin.

Hugo écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Il resta silencieux un moment, semblant réaliser l’évidence de ce qui avait été sous ses yeux depuis tout ce temps. La proximité que lui et Vincent avaient, leur complicité… Tout semblait plus clair à présent. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, ni quoi faire, mais un drôle de sentiment venait de prendre place au creux de son estomac, mêlant honte, peur et une forme de joie ? Il se rappela soudain la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir avec son ami frisé et plus particulièrement des conneries qu’il avait pu dire.

_ J’ai merdé… Souffla-il, honteux.  
_ Effectivement, Sherlock… Fit Martin, sarcastique.  
_ Faut que je fasse quelque chose… Paniqua Hugo. Il doit me détester…

Martin eut un peu pitié de son ami. Après tout, il n’avait vraiment rien vu venir.

_ Commence, peut-être par le trouver et t’excuser ? Suggéra Martin.

Hugo opina vivement du chef après un court moment de réflexion.

_ Ouais… T’as raison… Faut que je me dépêche de le trouver !

Sur ces mots, il prit son sac et se dépêcha de partir à la recherche de son ami. Martin le regarda partir. Il espérait que les choses iraient bien. Il sortit à son tour de la salle croisant le regard de M.Barthès qui rangeait lui aussi ses affaires. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet mais Martin tenta de le rassurer d’un sourire maladroit qui ne sembla pas tellement convaincre le professeur.

***

Nora ne fut pas si surprise de trouver Vincent Dedienne, recroquevillé dans un coin de l’infirmerie quand il rentra en fin de matinée. Yann, à la fin de son cours, lui avait expliqué l’incident qui s’était produit durant son cours. En la voyant arriver, le jeune homme eut un sursaut et tenta de cacher ses yeux rougis. L’infirmière lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de jouer les infirmières compréhensives mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était incapable de compassion.

_ Restes ici autant que tu veux. Lui dit-elle en s’asseyant à son bureau et en se remettant à travailler.

Vincent renifla et essuya à nouveau ses yeux.

_ Je risque de rester ici jusqu’au bac alors… Murmura-il d’une voix un peu tremblante.

Nora rit doucement mais le rassura néanmoins.

_ Mais non… Si ce sont les gens qui t’inquiètent, ils finiront par se lasser de parler. Ne t’en fais pas…

Vincent ne s’étonna pas qu’elle connaisse déjà toute l’histoire. Les histoires passaient rapidement de professeurs en professeurs.

_ Vous croyez ? Demanda le frisé incrédule.En tout cas, mon ami ne va quand même ne plus vouloir me parler…

Il soupira à ce constat. Il avait perdu Hugo. Il s’était laissé emporté par sa colère et maintenant il l’avait très certainement perdu. Mme Hamzawi ne semblait pas pourtant de cet avis.

_ S’il tient à toi, il restera à tes côtés. C’est ce que font les amis. Enfin il parait… C’est ce que ma femme n’arrête pas de me rabâcher. Et elle est bien plus douée que moi avec l’espèce humaine.

Vincent releva la tête surpris.

_ Votre…Femme ? répéta-il.

L’infirmière lui fit un clin d’oeil complice et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans l’armoire. Vincent eut un petit sourire. Il n’était pas tout seul après tout.

***

Yann fronçait les sourcils devant sa tasse de café. Il était inquiet pour ces élèves, surtout pour Vincent, mais aussi pour Martin. Ce dernier avait l’air épuisé et concerné par la dispute de ses amis. Yann n’aimait pas le savoir ainsi. La simple idée que Martin n’aille pas bien le rendait anxieux. Il ne se l’expliquait pas. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas se l’expliquer.

_ Yann ?

La voix d’Ali le ramena à la réalité. Il releva les yeux vers son ami et collègue.

_ Mmm, quoi ? demanda-il distraitement.  
_ Rien, ça fait juste 15 minutes que tu fixes ton café comme si tu voulais le faire bouger par télépathie… Ça va ?  
_ Oui oui, juste un peu préoccupé, ne t’inquiètes pas.

***

Hugo arriva essoufflé devant l’infirmerie. Il avait fait le tour du lycée pendant des heures, c’était le seul endroit restant. Il savait qu’il serait là. Il fallait qu’il parle à Vincent, qu’il arrange les choses. Il s’apprêtait à frapper mais Mme Hamzawi ouvrit la porte avant qu’il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de dire:

_ Clément. Je vous préviens, il y a intérêt à ce qu’il ai le sourire quand je revienne… Sinon…

Elle laissa sa menace en suspens mais Hugo imaginait déjà milles et une façon dont elle pourrait le torturer alors il acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle le laissa entrer et disparut dans le couloir. Vincent était là, assis dans un fauteuil au fond de l’infirmerie. Il eut un mouvement de recul immédiat en le voyant mais Hugo l’interrompit avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.  
_ Vincent. Je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment vraiment désolé. Je suis un idiot. Murmura-il, penaud en faisant quelques pas dans la direction de son ami.  
_ Ça tu peux le dire… Grommela Vincent, sans le regarder.  
_ Je n’avais rien compris. Je… Je ne pensais pas que…  
_ Que je t’aimais ? Fit le frisé en regardant cette fois son ami dans les yeux.

Hugo rougit un peu à la déclaration franche de Vincent mais opina. Vincent dut réprimer un sourire car le jeune homme était plutôt adorable lorsqu’il rougissait ainsi.

_ Je suis désolé de t’avoir blessé. Cette fois et toutes les autres avant. Je… Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit gâché par ma stupidité… Je ferai n’importe quoi…

Vincent fit son maximum pour rester de marbre face à ces excuses, bien qu’à l’intérieur il fondait de tendresse. Hugo baissa les yeux. Puis Vincent prit un air pensif.

_ N’importe quoi ? Répéta le frisé, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Hugo releva les yeux en sentant que son ami se déridait. Il lui jeta un regard de chiot larmoyant et Vincent ne put cette fois réprimer son sourire.

_ Eh bien, je crois que tu vas devenir mon prof de maths à plein temps et je crois même que tu vas me payer un ciné.

Hugo sembla se satisfaire de sa punition, trop heureux de voir son ami lui pardonner.

_ Tout ce que tu veux. Promit Hugo, une nouvelle fois.  
_ Ne promet pas trop, je pourrais en abuser ! Lui répondit Vincent, taquin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Vincent quittait donc l’infirmerie avec son ami sous le regard satisfait de l’infirmière. Vincent était heureux qu’Hugo lui ai montré qu’il tenait à lui. Il lui avait également confié qu’il n’y avait rien de sérieux entre lui et Camélia. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé des sentiments de Vincent. Le frisé se satisfaisait de cela pour le moment. Hugo n’avait pas dit qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Et même s’il n’y avait qu’une infime possibilité pour qu’Hugo l’aime en retour, il la gardait dans le coin de sa tête.

***

La journée touchait à sa fin et Martin s’était réfugié une fois n’est pas coutume dans la salle de musique. Il s’était installé prés de la fenêtre, une guitare entre les mains et grattait distraitement les cordes. Les notes de la guitare l’aidaient à se vider la tête. La journée avait été mouvementée, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à s’inquiéter pour Vincent, puis avait tenté de travailler son essai de littérature anglaise pour se distraire mais cela n’avait fait qu’empirer son agacement. Il n’arrivait à rien. Il avait laissé la fatigue s’accumuler ces derniers jours et maintenant il était un peu sans dessus dessous. La musique s’était avérée être le meilleur moyen de l’apaiser, comme toujours. L’or du soir commençait à nimber la pièce, enveloppant le jeune adolescent dans une chaleur rassurante. L’effleurement de ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare se fit plus appuyé et il entama doucement la mélodie de _Nothing Else Matters_. Tout bas, il murmura les paroles en laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur les couleurs fauves du soir.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_  
_But I know_

Alors qu’il achevait la chanson, il fut surpris d’entendre quelques applaudissements derrière lui. Il se retourna pour constater que M.Barthès se tenait là, nonchalamment appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Martin sourit à son tour. Il avait espéré que ça soit lui. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de beaucoup le voir cette semaine. Il savait qu’il descendait une mauvaise pente mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de chercher à passer du temps avec son professeur. Il ne niait plus ce qu’il ressentait désormais. Il savait que vu leurs situations respectives, tout ça ne resterait qu’un rêve, qu’une fantaisie adolescente, mais il comptait profiter du temps qu’il avait avec son professeur, profiter de pouvoir apprécier la vue de son visage souriant à la lumière du crépuscule approchant. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui et rien d’autre ne comptait. A quel moment il était tombé aussi stupidement amoureux ? Il l’ignorait.

_ Bon choix musical. Approuva le professeur avec un hochement de tête.

Martin rit doucement, se rappelant d’une discussion qu’ils avaient eu sur la musique. Le professeur avait confié qu’il aimait beaucoup le vieux rock.

_ Ça ne m’étonne pas de vous, puisque votre chanson préférée est «  _Still Living You_  ».

Yann battu des cils à cette réponse, mais sourit néanmoins. Il n’aurait jamais cru penser cela mais le jeune homme commençait à le connaître. Cette pensée l’ébranla et il ne put totalement la faire disparaitre de sa tête alors qu’il poursuivait sa conversation avec Martin.

_ Pas très joyeux, par contre. Nota Yann. Longue journée ?

Une pointe d’inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix. Il n’avait suivi que de loin l’agitation autour de Vincent. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour l’adolescent. Et pour Martin… Le jeune homme soupira doucement, il avait l’air fatigué, ses yeux étaient cernés.

_ Plutôt oui. Avoua-il.  
_ Est ce que Vincent va mieux ? Demanda le professeur en regardant par la fenêtre et s’approchant ainsi un peu plus du jeune homme.  
_ Il me semble que oui… Hugo a fini par aller lui parler… Ils se sont réconciliés.  
_ Tant mieux.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant d’ajouter en se tournant cette fois vers son élève:

_ Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Martin fut un instant déstabilisé par l’intensité du regard gris qui cherchait le sien. Il pouvait y lire une certaine inquiétude qu’il avait envie de faire disparaitre de ces prunelles.

_ Oui. Murmura-il presque comme une confession. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée entre les révisions du bac et celles de Science Po.  
_ Ne te surmènes pas trop, Martin. Le réprimanda gentiment Yann.

Il accompagna cette sage recommandation d’une pression sur l’épaule de son élève. Sa main s’attarda quelques secondes. Yann plongea dans les prunelles noisettes et sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa poitrine. Une pensée venait de traverser son esprit. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle le traverser. Elle était toujours là, dans un coin de sa tête, comme une araignée qui revient sans cesse tisser sa toile. Il ne pouvait pas s’en débarrasser, quoi qu’il fasse, à chaque fois qu’il était proche de Martin, la pensée revenait. Et il sut à ce moment-là qu’il ne pourrait jamais la chasser. Peu importe combien il s’acharnerait à la faire disparaitre. Il ne pouvait pas repousser cette pensée tendre qui le poussait à toujours être plus proche du jeune homme, qui lui disait de le protéger à tout prix, qui voulait qu’il soit à lui et rien qu’à lui… Il avait beau se voiler la face, il le savait. Il savait qu’il était attiré par Martin… Par son élève… Il ne savait pas comment c’était possible, comment il avait laissé cette complicité s’installer. Il s’était réprimandé à de nombreuses reprises vis à vis de son comportement avec Martin, mais à chaque fois, s’il avait légèrement reculé, il avait replongé tout aussi vite et toujours plus profond dans ses prunelles. Et certes ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup mais il voulait toujours en apprendre davantage, découvrir ses gouts musicaux et littéraires, le nombre de ses grains de beauté, ses rêves et ses peurs… Il s’en rendait compte maintenant. Il s’en rendait compte et il aurait du se haïr pour ça. Comment pouvait-il se sentir ainsi ? Il n’en avait pas le droit. Mais la pensée était là, sournoise, ineffaçable. Et cette pensée lui criait de se rapprocher de son élève. Yann la combattit et recula sa main, confus. Martin lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il devait avoir une drôle d’expression. Il tenta un faible sourire

_ Je dois y aller. Prends-soin de toi, Martin.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle au plus vite. S’il était resté quelques secondes de plus, il aurait surement fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, un chapitre plutôt centré sur Vincent et Hugo donc toujours pas grand chose de neuf pour le bartheill MAIS Yann ouvre les yeux ;) Je vous promets davantage d'évolution dans les chapitres à venir.


	8. Avril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour du concours arrive pour Martin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà !  
> J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.  
> J'étais vraiment impatiente de publier ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.  
> J'espère que vous en prendrait autant à le lire.  
> On se retrouve en bas ;)

Yann s’étira avec délectation, sans pour autant amorcer un mouvement pour s’extraire des draps chauds dans lesquels il était enroulé. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux pâles de sa chambre et nimbait agréablement la pièce, réchauffant son torse nu. Yann bailla ostensiblement, l’esprit encore embrouillé par ses rêves. Il ne s’en rappelait que par bribes - quelques caresses, des baisers paresseux, un regard noisette - mais il savait qu’ils avaient été agréables. Un regard vers son réveil lui indiqua qu’il était encore tôt. Le temps était agréable pour un mois d'avril et cela réjouit le trentenaire. Aujourd’hui serait une bonne journée. Il ferait en sorte qu’elle le soit. Il aimait les samedis, ils étaient pleins de possibilités. Il entendait bien mettre cette journée à profit. Il songea à appeler Ariane ou Ali. Ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis un moment. Après quelques longues minutes de farniente dans son lit, il se décida à se lever. Il était d’humeur à déjeuner dehors. Il enfila un tee-shirt et un jean qui traînaient sur une chaise. Le sens du rangement et de l’organisation ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses qualités, mais comme il vivait seul, il n’y avait personne pour s’en plaindre. La solitude ne l’avait jamais dérangé, il aimait son petit confort parisien, son rythme de vie, sans avoir à se préoccuper de quelqu’un d’autre. C’était en partie pour cette raison qu’il n’avait jamais emménagé avec Laurent, malgré les demandes insistantes de ce dernier. Peut-être qu’au fond de lui, il savait déjà que leur relation tomberait en ruines. Charlotte s’en doutait déjà à l’époque après tout et tentait de le lui faire comprendre au travers de ses expressions inquiètes quand elle les voyait ensemble. « Je ne suis pas sûre que votre relation soit très saine, Yann… » lui avait-elle dit un jour. Yann lui avait ri au nez à l’époque mais, maintenant, il savait combien elle avait raison… Il secoua la tête, désireux de chasser ses souvenirs désagréables. Il n’allait pas laisser Laurent gâcher ce beau samedi matin. Il attrapa sa veste et son porte-feuille, avant de sortir pour petit-déjeuner.

***

Martin regardait la grande entrée de Science Po Paris qui se dressait devant lui comme un mur infranchissable. Il inspira un grand coup mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître le noeud dans sa poitrine. Il n’était pas d’un naturel anxieux. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de l’être. Mais aujourd’hui, en face de cette grande devanture, il avait l’impression qu’il allait recracher ses organes un par un. Il était arrivé avec une heure d’avance, angoissé à l’idée d’arriver en retard. Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, les bras ballants, l’estomac noué, le coeur au bord des lèvres, ne sachant que faire pour faire passer le temps. Il n’y avait vraiment aucune raison de stresser. Ce n’était qu’un concours. Il tentait de s’en convaincre mais au final il savait vraiment que tout ça était vain. Ce concours lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Il voulait réussir, il voulait entrer dans cette école et faire quelque chose qui le passionnait et surtout il voulait voir le sourire fier d’un certain professeur s’il réussissait, il voulait voir apparaître ces petites ride au coin de ses yeux et entendre ce rire rauque vibrer dans sa poitrine… Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Cette pensée fit renaitre une bouffée d’angoisse en lui et il décida de surfer sur son portable pour se distraire. Il jeta un oeil à tous les sms d’encouragement de ses amis et de sa famille, puis revint finalement au mail que M.Barthès lui avait envoyé la veille:

_Bonsoir Martin,_

_J-1 ! Je ne cherche pas à te stresser encore plus, ne t’inquiètes pas. Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bon courage pour demain ! Je sais que les concours peuvent être très stressants, mais tu n’a pas à t’en faire. Tu as fait le maximum pour être aussi prêt que possible et tu as très bien travaillé. En ce qui concerne la littérature anglaise, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par le texte, fait ce que tu fais de mieux, analyse, lis entre les lignes et prends du plaisir. La littérature n’est pas une épreuve où il faut trop raisonner, laisse toi aller à ton instinct, à ton ressenti. Mais je ne m’en fais pas trop, tu as un vrai talent pour ça. Tu vas très bien t’en sortir._  
_A part ça, couche-toi tôt et n’oublie pas de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner !_  
_Si quelqu’un a ces chances, c’est bien toi Martin. Je crois en toi. Fais de ton mieux._  
_Et n’oublie pas de croire en toi et de te faire confiance. Comme dit Noam Chomsky: « If you assume that there is no hope, you guarantee that there will be no hope. »_

_Bon courage Martin,_

_Yann Barthès._

Martin sentit sa respiration se calmer un peu en relisant le mail de son professeur favori. Il savait l’apaiser. Il ne savait pas comment il y arrivait, mais ces quelques mots le faisaient se sentir bien mieux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil à la grande entrée et son estomac se serra à nouveau. Il soupira bruyamment. Ce n’était pas le moment de flancher.

***

En déambulant les ruelles tout en croquant dans son croissant, Yann laissa ses pensées errer vers Martin. Rien d’étonnant à cela au vu de la place que la jeune homme avait pris dans sa tête - et son coeur - au fil des derniers mois. C’était son concours aujourd’hui. Il était stressé pour lui, il espérait que tout ce passe bien. Il savait qu’il avait les capacités pour réussir. Il pouvait le faire. Il se surprit à prendre le chemin de l’institut de Science Politique qui n’était qu’à quelques pas de là. Une partie de lui voulait y jeter un oeil, regarder si le jeune homme était là, quelque part, s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Une autre part de lui savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, que cette histoire finirait mal, très mal et qu’il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ressentir ces choses pour un élève, bon sang. Mais son coeur n’en faisait décidément qu’à sa tête. Il semblait incapable de réprimer cette attraction et il laissa alors ses pas le guider vers la grande devanture de Science Po Paris.  
Quelques élèves, encore peu nombreux, commençaient à peupler les abords de l’entrée. Yann balaya du regard ces jeunes hommes et jeunes filles, cherchant celui qu’il espérait voir. Il finit par l’apercevoir. Debout, un peu à l’écart, le regard dans le vide, raide comme un piquet. Même de là où il était, il pouvait voir ses doigts trembler. Son coeur se serra à cette vision. Il avait l’air si vulnérable, si angoissé… Il vrai prévu de ne faire que regarder, puis de s’éclipser. Mais face à la détresse de son élève, il se sentait incapable de faire demi-tour. Il était animé par le besoin urgent de le protéger, de le rassurer et de faire disparaitre cette peur de son visage. Sans qu’il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour s’en empêcher, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l’adolescent.

_ Martin ! l’appela-il doucement.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Ses yeux s’agrandirent de surprise. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à voir son professeur ainsi. Il était vêtu de vêtement décontractés, sa barbe non-rasé et une expression inquiète était placardée sur son visage. Malgré son état de stress intense, il ne put s’empêcher de penser que son professeur était beau.

_ M.Barthès ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites-là ? finit-il par articuler.  
_ Je passais dans le coin. Fit le professeur en haussant les épaules. Je me suis dit que j’allais passer voir si tu étais par là.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans l’estomac de Martin à cette attention, le distrayant quelques peu de son angoisse. Le professeur venait de marcher jusqu’ici, pour lui… Il lui adressa un faible sourire que le professeur lui rendit avant de demander:

_ Comment tu te sens ?

Martin grimaça, faisant rire doucement son professeur.

_ Pas terrible du tout… Avoua le jeune homme, sentant le noeud dans son estomac se resserrer.  
_ J’imagine… C’est toujours stressant un concours. Je me rappelle de mon agrégation. J’ai failli vomir sur les chaussures du surveillant de la salle, tellement j’étais stressé. Raconta Yann, désireux de détendre l’atmosphère.  
Cela sembla fonctionner car Martin laissa échapper un petit rire face à l’anecdote. Mais ce rire n’atteignit pas ses yeux qui restaient embués par une peur irrépressible. Yann regarda sa montre, et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

_ Allons, marcher un peu. Il te reste du temps, ça te fera du bien.

Martin hésita quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer. Il avait une grosse demi-heure devant lui et la présence de M. Barthès près de lui semblait être le meilleur remède du monde à son angoisse. Il suivit donc le professeur le long de la place, le laissant raconter son expérience des concours qu’ils ponctuaient d’anecdotes ridicules dans l’espoir de le détendre.  
Après quelques mètres de marche, ils s’assirent sur un banc en silence. Leurs épaules se touchaient presque La gorge de Martin semblait toujours nouée par le stress, malgré les tentatives de son professeur. Yann savait qu’il n’y avait pas grand chose à faire dans ces moments-là et que peu de mots pourraient l’apaiser.

_ Je crois en toi, Martin. Murmura simplement Yann avec un sourire. Vraiment.

Il appuya, sans y réfléchir, ses mots d’une pression sur la main tremblante de Martin. Cependant une fois sa main sur celle du jeune homme, elle ne sembla plus jamais vouloir la lâcher. Il voulait la réchauffer et en faire disparaitre le tremblement nerveux. Alors sa main resta là, posée sur celle de son étudiant, à la vue de tous, faisant battre son coeur à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Personne ne prêtait attention à eux. A aucun moment, Martin ne chercha à retirer sa main. Au contraire. ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout de quelques instants, les doigts, qui jusqu’à présent s’effleuraient à peine, étaient entremêlés. Martin s’accrochait à cette main chaude comme à sa vie. Yann le laissa faire, espérant simplement que la main froide de son élève se réchaufferait dans la sienne. Ils savaient que tout cela n’était pas un hasard, ni un simple réconfort d’un prof à son élève ; il y avait un sens secret à cela, un interdit. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots, ils le savaient juste. A présent, ils n’étaient plus un professeur et son élève, juste deux êtres humains se tenant la main, coupés du reste du monde. C’était ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Martin sentit son coeur s’alléger doucement alors que la main chaude du professeur partageait sa chaleur avec sa propre main. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d’eux. Les gens passaient de gauche à droite, sans voir la scène qui se déroulait sur le banc. Quelques pigeons à leurs pieds avaient levé la tête, espérant se faire offrir quelques miettes de pain. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, trop effrayés à l’idée de briser le moment. Ils ne voulaient pas penser à ce que cela impliquait, à ce que cela voulait dire. Ils voulaient simplement profiter de ce moment volé, de cette harmonie, de ce sentiment d’évidence et de plénitude qui grondait dans leurs poitrines. Comme si tout ceci était normal, comme si tout ceci était réel, comme si quelque chose était possible…  
Finalement, la sonnerie du grand établissement les ramena à la réalité et Yann libéra gentiment mais rapidement sa main de celle de son élève. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Il n’y avait ni honte, ni gêne dans le regard de Martin. Au contraire, son regard brillaient mystérieusement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s’éloigner. Yann lui posa une dernière fois, la main sur l’épaule.

_ Bon courage Martin. Murmura-il.

Ils étaient encore proches. Martin pouvait sentir le souffle de M.Barthès effleurer sa joue. Cette proximité le rendait fou. Il en avait presque oublier son concours. La seule pensée qu’il pouvait former était son envie furieuse d’embrasser cet homme face à lui. Il n’en avait pas le droit, il le savait et il ne voulait pas mettre en difficulté son professeur. Mais il sentait, à présent, qu’il n’était pas le seul à ressentir cette chose…

_ Merci. Murmura-il à son tour.

Yann lui sourit, encore déstabilisé par l’étreinte de leurs mains. Il laissa doucement sa main glisser le long de l’épaule de Martin, presque comme une caresse, alors que ce dernier se levait. Puis il fut parti, disparaissant derrière la grande porte. Yann regarda alors sa main, devenue tiède en se demandant qu’elle connerie il avait encore fait. Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher ces foutus papillons de tournoyer dans son estomac et son coeur de palpiter. Il était foutu. Il haussa les épaules, se décidant à repousser l’angoisse et la peur au lendemain et partit arpenter les rues de Paris, le coeur furieux et retourné.

***

Martin était plutôt satisfait de lui. Il était tombé sur « l’Attrape-coeur » en littérature anglaise. Le tout premier livre que Yann lui avait prêté, celui avec les annotations de ses années d’étudiants dedans. C’était presque un signe. Le moment où il le lui avait donné paraissait tellement lointain désormais, pourtant ce n’était que quelques mois plus tôt. Quelques mois durant lesquels il était tombé éperdument amoureux de son professeur. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé en arriver là. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé tenir la main dudit professeur… Ce geste faisait naître en lui un espoir fou, interdit.Il ne pouvait plus se le sortir de la tête. Il ne savait pas comment il s’était laissé tomber si passionnément amoureux, mais il était sur d’une chose, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Martin rédigea un mail à son professeur lui relatant les épreuves, surtout celle de littérature et en lui donnant son ressenti. Il n’oublia pas de le remercier pour son soutien sans faille. Il avait envie de lui parler de ce qu’il s’était passé le matin même. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il lui avait fait du bien en étant à ses côtés… Mais il se retint, sentant que cela pourrait être mal venu et il ne voulait en aucun cas que le professeur s’éloigne de lui. Il le verrait dans les prochains jours en cours de toute façon. Il avait hâte de plonger à nouveau dans ses prunelles grises.

***

La journée avait filé plus vite que Yann ne l’avait imaginé. Cela était surement dû au fait qu’il avait passé la matinée à songer à son entrevue avec Martin le matin-même, partagé entre un état de béatitude et un état de panique total. Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était émotionnellement parlant. Il ne savait pas non plus où il allait. Sûrement droit dans le mur. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre ses distances avec Martin. Chaque pas en arrière lui faisait en faire trois en avant… Il avait donc décider de se laisser aller pour une fois. Advienne que pourra. Il prenait le risque. Il avait passé l’après-midi avec Ariane. Son amie avait toujours eu un sacré talent pour lui changer les idées et faire disparaitre ses angoisses. Il sourit en se garant sur le parking de son immeuble. Ça avait été une bonne journée. Il descendit de sa voiture, rassembla ses affaires, mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à monter dans son appartement, une voix l’interpella.

_ Yann ?

Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre milles, il aurait dû se dépêcher de rentrer dans son immeuble et partir mais trop tard, une main ferme c’était déjà agrippé a son poignet. Il tenta de se soustraire à cette poigne de fer mais il savait déjà que ses efforts étaient vains. Il tourna donc son visage vers Laurent qui se tenait face à lui.

_ Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?! Cracha-il, furieux.  
_ Je veux simplement te parler. Fit Laurent d’une voix qui se voulait douce mais qui sonnait plus que menaçante aux oreilles de Yann.  
_ Lâche mon bras. Tout de suite. Murmura Yann d’un ton glacial en plongeant son regard furieux dans celui de son ex-amant.  
_ Non. Je veux te parler. Insista Laurent.  
_ Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois. Mais tu ne veux jamais parler. Tu cherches toujours un moyen de re-asseoir ton emprise sur moi. Ça n’arrivera pas. Lâche moi. Maintenant.  
_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vais avoir d’autre choix que de rapporter au proviseur ton… manque de professionnalisme.

La respiration de Yann se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il vit un sourire malsain s’étirer sur les lèvres de Laurent.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas que ton élève préféré ait des ennuis… Murmura-il.  
_ Non… Souffla Yann, horrifié.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer de quoi il parlait. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ? L’avait-il surveiller ? Ça ne sera pas étonnant de la part de Laurent. Il avait appris à ces dépens que l’homme pouvait être sans limite. c’était d’ailleurs ce qui avait fini par le pousser à se libérer de cette relation toxique.

_ Et si on montait discuter ? Suggéra Laurent, toujours souriant.

Yann sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non. Il ne pouvait pas replonger. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver à nouveau sous son emprise malsaine. Plus jamais. Il se l’était promis. Il en était hors de question.Le professeur d’anglais libéra brusquement sa main et se précipita dans sa voiture. Il démarra en trombe sans se soucier d’écraser son ex-petit ami au passage. Il devait protéger Martin. Il devait s’éloigner à tout prix de cet homme. Il roula comme un fou jusqu’à se garer devant un petit appartement du 11eme. Il ne prit aucun moment pour respirer avant de courir hors de la voiture et d’aller frapper à l’appartement du rez-de-chaussée. La porte s’ouvrit sur une Charlotte, surprise.

_ Yann ?

Yann releva enfin ses yeux paniqués vers elle et souffla avec désespoir:

_ Charlotte, s’il te plaît… Aide-moi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ;) je sais que la lenteur de cette fic en frustre beaucoup x)  
> Mais voyez, ça progresse ! Ça va pas mal bouger à partir de maintenant...  
> Du bartheill pur, promis ;)  
> J'espère que vous avez aimez, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)  
> A très vite, j'espère, pour le mois de mai, un mois de printemps, de joie et de manifestation...


	9. Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manifestation durant ce symbolique mois de mai...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le chapitre de mai !  
> C'est un des premiers qui m'est venu en tête quand j'ai imaginé cette fic donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> J'espère que la narration n'est pas trop confuse !  
> On se retrouve en baaaas !

Yann pénétra dans la salle de classe des terminales avec une boule au ventre. Il répondit faiblement au « bonjour » sonore que lui lançait le jeune homme aux yeux noisette, sans lui jeter un regard. Il s’installa à son bureau machinalement et se dépêcha de commencer son cours, ignorant ostensiblement l’expression blessée et agacée du jeune homme qui alla s’asseoir d’un pas rageur à sa place, dans le fond. Ce petit manège durait depuis plus de deux semaines. A chaque cours, à chaque détour de couloir, Martin tentait presque désespérément d’attirer son attention et à chaque fois, Yann devait mobiliser tout son courage et toute son énergie pour ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître et pour ne pas laisser ses défenses fondre face aux tentatives de l’adolescent. Et pourtant, il en avait envie, tellement envie. Il voulait continuer à bavarder avec son élève à la fin des cours, continuer à lui parler de ses romans préférés, de ses films favoris, continuer à l’écouter parler de musique, d’histoire, de toutes les choses qui le passionnaient… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se l’était promis. Pour le bien de Martin. Pour le protéger. Il ne pouvait plus penser à lui comme ça, il ne pouvait plus se laisser l’aimer ainsi. Il avait pris cette décision, quelques semaines plus tôt, après ce fameux samedi. Il se souvint du regard effrayé de Charlotte après qu’il l’ait supplié de l’aider. Il était rare qu’il se montre aussi vulnérable devant qui que ce soit.

\- deux semaines plus tôt -

_Charlotte ne le laissa pas parler avant d’avoir assis Yann sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains. Puis, elle le laissa commencer son récit, elle l’écouta raconter comment il s’était rapproché de Martin et comment il avait fini par comprendre ce qu’il ressentait à son égard, puis acheva par son altercation avec Laurent quelques minutes plus tôt. La première partie de son récit ne sembla pas la surprendre, elle semblait avoir tout compris bien avant lui. La deuxième partie fit cependant naître une grimace entre la colère et l’inquiétude sur son visage._

__ Comment est-ce qu’il a pu savoir ? Murmura la brune, en fronçant les sourcils._  
__ Je n’en sais rien… Soupira Yann en gardant les yeux baissés sur sa tasse. Tu sais comment il est… Il est prêt à tout… Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il a raison… Je fais vraiment n’importe quoi… Je suis en train de ruiner mon éthique professionnelle… Je suis en train de… Mon dieu… Je suis dégoûtant… Eprouver ça pour un gamin…_

_Yann se sentit soudain nauséeux et sa respiration devint plus rapide._

__ Arrête de dire des bêtises, Yann… L’interrompit Charlotte en venant serrer ses doigts gentiment. Tu n’as rien fait de mal. Tu ne l’a pas incité à quoi que soit… Tu es simplement tombé amoureux de lui. Ce n’est pas un crime._  
__ Charlotte, je suis son prof ! S’écria Yann, d’une voix pleine de colère, mais Charlotte savait qu’elle n’était pas dirigée contre elle, mais contre lui-même. J’ai douze ans de plus que lui ! Je n’ai pas le droit de « simplement tomber amoureux de lui » !!_

_Charlotte sentit que Yann recommençait à s’effondrer, ses mains s’étaient mises à trembler violemment et son regard paniqué ne semblait plus savoir où se poser. La brune lui retira gentiment la tasse des mains et caressa doucement sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder._

__ Yann, regarde-moi… Je sais combien c’est compliqué parfois d’accepter ses sentiments… Mais je ne te laisserai pas dire que c’est répugnant. Tu n’as pas abusé de lui, Yann. Il ne s’est rien passé. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher._  
__ Mais peut-être que si ! Peut-être que dans mes paroles, mes gestes, je l’ai incité à être proche de moi… Je n’ai pas à ressentir ça… Balbutia le professeur._  
__ Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que tu ressens. Tu n’as rien fait. Et quand bien même, Martin est majeur, bientôt diplômé, et plus que consentant si tu veux mon avis. Laurent ne peut rien vous faire…_  
__ Il trouvera un moyen. Il n’a pas besoin de lois pour ça… Fit sombrement Yann. Je dois rester loin de Martin… Je ne… Je ne peux pas le mettre en danger. Mes sentiments ne feront que lui causer du tort. Je dois prendre mes distances._  
__ Yann… Soupira Charlotte. C’est exactement ce qu’il veut. Tu le connais. Il joue avec tes nerfs, il se fout de Martin, tout ce qu’il veut, c’est toi. Il veut que tu sois à lui, à nouveau. Ne le laisse pas faire. Pas cette fois._  
__ Non, Charlotte. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. Jamais._  
__ Je sais que votre relation et vos sentiments sont plutôt atypiques… Et c’est vrai qu’il serait sans doute mieux, qu’il ne se passe rien entre vous avant la fin de l’année mais… Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout foutre en l’air. Tu l’aimes. Et je crois qu’il t’aime aussi. Tu ne serais pas son professeur pour toujours, Yann. Alors ne gâche pas tout, maintenant…_  
__ Il a 18 ans. Il m’oubliera bien vite. C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire pour lui. Je ne compte pas gâcher son futur avec mes sentiments…_

_Charlotte poussa un soupir résigné. Impossible de raisonner, Yann lorsqu’il était dans cet état._

Et Yann avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait pris ses distances, n’accordant que le strict minimum d’attention à son élève favori. Il ne l’interrogeait pratiquement jamais en cours, de peur de relancer leurs habituelles taquineries. Il ne trainait plus pour discuter avec lui à la fin des cours. Il n’échangeait plus de mail avec lui. Il faisait tout pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec Martin et c’était probablement une des choses les plus dures qu’il avait eu à faire dans sa vie. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ses interactions avec le jeune homme lui manquent autant. Tout son être semblait réclamer sa présence, ses sourires taquins et ses regards espiègles. Rester loin de lui était une véritable épreuve. D’autant plus qu’il voyait bien que cela affectait tout autant le jeune homme.

Martin avança brusquement sa chaise sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Valentine effleura doucement son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Il avait fini par tout lui avouer quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu’ils rentraient ensemble. Il n’avait pas vraiment parlé de ses sentiments pour son professeur aux autres mais tous voyaient bien que quelque chose n’allait pas. Cela faisait des jours qu’ils voyaient Martin se refermer petit à petit sur lui-même. Hugo et Vincent avaient tenté de lui parler, mais il leur avait assuré que tout allait bien. Alors que tout n’allait pas bien, non. Rien n’allait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur était devenu si froid et distant à son égard. Qu’avait-il fait de mal ? Etait-ce parce que le concours était passé et qu’il estimait que leur complicité n’avait plus lieu d’être ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu’ils s’étaient tenu la main ? C’était pourtant Yann qui avait initié le geste. Martin sentit ses doigts se crisper sur son crayon, alors qu’il tentait vainement d’écouter le cours. Il n’en dormait plus, il se repassait les événements dans les moindres détails dans l’espoir de comprendre pourquoi son professeur l’évitait ainsi. Une petite voix sournoise lui soufflait qu’il ne devrait pas se poser ce genre de questions, qu’il était normal que le professeur se comporte ainsi avec son élève. Mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il avait définitivement accepté ses sentiments pour son professeur et il avait senti lorsqu’ils avaient discuté sur ce banc qu’il n’était pas le seul à les ressentir. Il s’en fichait qu’il soit son prof. Il refusait de le voir s’éloigner ainsi et cette distance l’emplissait d’une violente amertume qu’il n’avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

 

Yann retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentit et rangea ses affaires en évitant toujours soigneusement le regard de Martin, empli de frustration et de déception. Cette situation devenait vraiment intenable et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir hâte que l’année se termine pour qu’il n’est plus à faire face à Martin, ni aux sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour lui…

 

***

Par chance, l’actualité nationale apporta rapidement à Yann une distraction à son coeur malmené. En effet, le mois de mai qui débutait avait été marqué par l’annonce de nombreuses réformes menées par le Président fraîchement élu, notamment une qui concernait l’Education nationale et le droit du travail. Les professeurs avaient tenu jusqu’ici, n’avaient fait que regarder d’un oeil noir les premiers pas de ce gouvernement, mais lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés avec cette réforme qui piétinait leurs droits, leurs conditions de travail, leurs futurs et ceux de leurs élèves, ils n’avaient plus résisté. L’appel national avait retenti et les professeurs s’étaient réunis dans la salle des profs pour discuter de leurs futures actions. Yann avait toujours été intéressé par la politique et s’était toujours levé pour défendre ses droits et ses convictions. Il avait derrière lui un long passé de manifestations étudiantes et il était hors de question qu’il reste les bras croisés face à cette nouvelle entreprise de leur Président pour démanteler le code du travail. La plupart de ses collègues s’étaient rangés à ses côtés sans aucune hésitation. Après tout, Ali et Charlotte avaient été à ses côtés dans les manifestations étudiantes, il ne doutait donc pas de leur soutien. D’autres, trop frileux, préférèrent rester en dehors de toute action et d’autres s’y opposèrent avec véhémence, défendant le gouvernement. Cette division interne n’empêcha pas le groupe de professeurs dissidents de se présenter quelques jours plus tard dans le bureau du proviseur, une déclaration de grève à la main. Le proviseur, M. Denisot, l’accepta des mains de Yann avec un regard entendu, dissimulant même un sourire, tandis que Laurent, qui se tenait debout derrière M.Denisot, lui jeta un regard furibond et menaçant. Yann tressaillit devant la froideur de son regard, se rappelant toutes ses menaces à l’égard de Martin. Son coeur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Il eut soudain envie de fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme qui l’avait déjà tant fait souffrir et qui menaçait de le faire souffrir encore, mais la main de Charlotte sur son bras l’en empêcha. Il prit une grande inspiration et soutint son regard. Non, il ne baisserait pas les yeux. Même s’il devait rester loin de Martin pour sa sécurité, il ne baissera pas les yeux devant son ex. Il n’était plus sous son emprise.

_ Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur la préparation du bac de nos élèves… Gronda Laurent en examinant le document par-dessus l’épaule de son supérieur.

Yann ne broncha pas. Il ne s’était jamais entendu avec Laurent sur ce sujet et il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela change. Ils étaient dans leur droit et il le savait. Le proviseur signa le document sans sourciller et Yann se permit un petit sourire victorieux. Il pouvait maintenant commencer le combat contre le gouvernement. Et Yann était prêt à se jeter dans ce combat à corps perdu si cela pouvait lui faire oublier les sentiments violents qui consumaient son coeur.

 

***

C’est finalement lors d’un jeudi orageux, une semaine plus tard, que quelques professeurs furent poussés dans la rue et c’est d’un pas déterminé qu’ils prirent la direction de la place de la République pour participer à la manifestation organisée par les syndicats, réunissant tous les opposants à la loi: cheminots, professeurs, étudiants, personnels hospitaliers, activistes et tant d’autres… Même si les raisons qui le menaient ici l’emplissaient de colère, Yann se sentait nostalgique de son passé d’étudiant militant. Ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés, marchant vers la place noire de monde, il se sentait ramené des années en arrière, à un temps d’insurrection et de liberté qui avait forgé son identité. Avec ces souvenirs dans les poches et sa colère contre le gouvernement, il se sentait plus fort que jamais et prêt à tout affronter. La colère occultait tout, une distraction plus que bienvenue pour Yann. Ils s’installèrent dans un coin où s’étaient regroupés les professeurs et écoutèrent les discours, criant par moments leur approbation. Le coeur de Yann rata soudain un battement lorsqu’il aperçut Martin et ses amis parmi les groupes d’étudiants à quelques pas d’eux. Ces derniers durent les voir au même moment car une expression inquiète passa sur leurs visages. Yann fronça les sourcils et ses amis suivirent son regard. Martha ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu’ils étaient effrayés à l’idée que leurs professeurs remarquent qu’ils séchaient les cours pour venir manifester. Elle laissa un rire clair s’échapper de ses lèvres et s’approcha du petit groupe, suivi de ses collègues.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les rassura-elle d’un ton léger. Ce n’est pas nous qui allons vous dénoncer.

Les professeurs acquiescèrent en approbation. Yann confirma d’un sourire et expliqua:

_ Aujourd’hui, nous ne sommes pas vos professeurs ! Nous sommes juste des manifestants, comme vous.

L’ambiance de la place, mêlant colère et célébration, aidait un peu Yann à se détendre. Il voulait se consacrer uniquement à cela aujourd’hui, à ce combat qui lui tenait tant à coeur. Mais la présence de Martin rendait la tache ardue. Le regard de l’adolescent s’était accroché à lui et semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Yann l’évita du mieux qu’il put mais il pouvait sentir ces iris sombres bruler sa peau, cherchant des réponses à leurs questions. Les professeurs s’étaient mis à échanger avec leurs élèves joyeusement sur la manifestation d’aujourd’hui et Yann tentait de prendre naturellement part à la discussion. Cependant, il se sentit vite asphyxié par la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés. La distance qu’il avait mis entre eux récemment décuplait les effets de sa présence. Il fallait qu’il s’éloigne.

_ Je vais chercher des sandwichs ! Murmura-il à Ali qui opina du chef.

Martin le regarda partir, la rage au ventre, les poings serrés. Il avait été entraîné à la manifestation par ses amis: Azzedine, Hugo, Vincent, Panayotis, Valentine et Etienne. Il partageait bien entendu toutes les convictions des manifestants et en temps normal il aurait été le premier à vouloir y aller. Mais il avait du mal à trouver la motivation pour quoi que ce soit depuis que les choses s’étaient envenimées avec son professeur. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’une simple personne puisse avoir autant d’impact sur sa vie. Il avait fini par venir manifester, espérant se distraire de sa tristesse et de sa colère. Il ne s’attendait pas cependant à y croiser l’objet de toutes ses pensées. Il avait d’abord vu cela comme une opportunité d’être proche de son professeur, une chance de réussir à lui parler mais en le voyant partir aussi brusquement ses espoirs fondaient comme neige au soleil. La colère brulait de plus en plus ardemment dans sa poitrine. Le comportement de Yann était totalement injuste, il n’avait pas le droit de s’éloigner ainsi après l’avoir laissé entrevoir des sentiments réciproques. Il lui en voulait de ne donner aucune explication et de fuir. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

 

***

  
Le cortège finit par se mettre en route en début d’après-midi, profitant que la pluie ne se soit pas encore mise à tomber malgré le ciel qui noircissait et l’orage qui se profilait. Charlotte, Martha et Ali brandirent fièrement leurs pancartes « T’es foutu, les fainéants sont dans la rue », sous les regards amusés de leurs élèves qui étaient restés non loin d’eux avec leur propre bannière. Yann aidait Mouloud et Nora avec leur banderole. La manifestation commença dans une ambiance joyeuse et bon enfant, les slogans fusaient et les pas battaient le pavé avec enthousiasme. La tension était palpable malgré tout, mais le cortège restait plutôt calme. Yann marchait le plus loin possible de Martin, criant les slogans avec ses collègues, enivré par l’énergie collective. Il parvint presque à oublier ses tourments dans les cris de rage poussés vers le ciel. Cependant, le calme de la manifestation ne dura pas. Une fois le cortège arrivé à la moitié du circuit, les choses s’échauffèrent entre certains groupes de manifestants et les CRS. Les professeurs échangèrent un regard inquiet lorsque les premières sommations retentirent. Puis le chaos éclata. Une grenade de désencerclement explosa au beau milieu du cortège, suivi rapidement par une riposte de cocktails molotov. Le cortège ne mit pas longtemps à se désagréger, tous s’écartaient les uns des autres, se bousculant pour s’éloigner des heurts ou s’en rapprocher pour certains. Une nouvelle grenade provoqua un mouvement de foule et Yann fut pris dans le tourbillon de corps qui dansaient autour de lui. Aucun de ses amis n’était en vue. La plupart des gens s’échappaient de la rue, voyant les CRS prêts à charger. Yann s’apprêtait à fuir à son tour, quand il aperçut Martin non loin de lui, au sol. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se rua sans réfléchir vers lui, oubliant toutes les promesses qu’il s’était fait. Le jeune homme se relevait déjà lorsqu’il arriva près de lui. Yann regarda autour de lui et constata qu’il était seul, il avait dû être séparé de ses amis par l’agitation.

_ Martin ! L’appela-il.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête au son de sa voix et sembla se figer, comme surpris de l’entendre. Yann ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l’attrapa par le bras. Il devait le protéger.

_ Il faut dégager d’ici ! C’est dangereux ! Lui cria-il en désignant du menton les CRS qui approchaient.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il le tira dans la ruelle la plus proche, le faisant courir derrière lui et zigzaguer dans les ruelles, pour l’emmener le plus loin possible du danger. C’était comme un instinct de le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser être blessé…

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, Yann finit par ralentir et s’appuya au mur de la ruelle étroite pour reprendre son souffle. Les heurts semblaient prendre fin dans la rue principale. Ils étaient à l’abri. Sans pouvoir contrôler son inquiétude, il se tourna vers son élève quelques pas derrière lui. Sa respiration était erratique, quelques gouttes de transpiration brillaient sur son front et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Yann déglutit difficilement face à cette vision qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver des plus sensuelles. Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel comme s’il donnait corps à toute la tension entre eux, à ce moment-là.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu n’es pas blessé ? Demanda le professeur, scrutant le corps de son élève à la recherche de la moindre égratignure.

Martin releva vers lui un regard noir, brûlant de colère, de frustration et de tristesse. Ce regard perçant et dévastateur que Yann fuyait depuis des semaines. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper cette fois. Il était paralysé par ces prunelles ancrées dans les siennes.

_ Comme si ça vous importait… Cracha Martin, laissant toute l’amertume qu’il ressentait sortir brusquement de lui.

Yann ne put empêcher son coeur de rater un battement à ces mots. Bien sûr que cela lui importait. Rien ne lui importait plus, à ce moment précis. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour être sûr que le jeune homme aille bien. C’était bien pour cette raison qu’il devait le garder loin de lui, pour le protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire ça. Il se mordit les lèvres quelques secondes pour contenir l’émotion qui s’emparait de lui et marmonna une excuse bien répétée au fil des jours.

_ Martin, je suis ton professeur, bien sûr que je m’inquiète pour t…

Martin vit rouge en entendant ses mots. Il en avait assez de cette excuse, de ce mensonge dans lequel son professeur s’enfermait. Il savait très bien qu’il ressentait plus que ça. Il l’avait vu dans ses yeux. Il en était certain. Cette chose qui grondait dans sa poitrine et qui semblait avoir transmis sa violence au ciel orageux ne venait pas que de lui. Entendre Yann nier et s’éloigner une fois de plus le tuait. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il en voulait pas entendre qu’il était son professeur et que leur histoire était tout simplement impossible. Il voulait qu’il se taise. Il voulait le faire taire. Avant qu’il comprenne ce qu’il était en train de faire ses mains s’étaient agrippées à la nuque de son professeur et il écrasait ses lèvres contre celles de son professeur, dans une impulsion sauvage. Le baiser était empli de frustration et de colère contenue depuis des semaines. Un coup de tonnerre explosa dans le ciel, rendant l’atmosphère électrique. Yann, qui était d’abord restait pétrifié par l’initiative son élève, se laissa brusquement entraîner dans le baiser et y répondit férocement, faisant passer à son élève cette même frustration qu’il ressentait à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. La dernière once de contrôle qui lui restait s’échappa. Les lèvres de Martin étaient brûlantes contre les siennes. Des milliers de sensations explosaient sous sa peau qui semblait être devenue de la lave en fusion. Surpris et ravi de voir son professeur répondre, Martin s’accrocha un peu plus fermement à son professeur, mordant passionnément sa lèvre inférieure. La légère douleur ramena soudain le professeur sur terre. Un éclair fendit le ciel et Yann ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les menaces de Laurent lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire et il repoussa précipitamment son élève avec moins de conviction qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Martin se recula sans pour autant lâcher sa nuque. Yann ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait effacer ce moment. Il fallait que Martin se recule. Finalement, Martin prit la parole avant que Yann ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Vous l’avez dit vous même. Murmura l’adolescent le souffle court. Aujourd’hui vous n’êtes pas mon professeur, _Yann_.

Yann sentit ses jambes devenir faibles en entendant son prénom ainsi murmurer par son élève. Il était pétrifié. Martin se contenta de sourire et le relâcha, avant de disparaitre à l’autre bout de la rue, laissant Yann contre le mur de pierre, incapable de bouger, les lèvres encore chaudes du baiser qu’il venait de partager avec son élève, l’esprit embrumé de désir et d’affection et l’estomac noué par la peur et la frustration. Il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et sortir son téléphone pour retrouver ses amis. Les questions et les angoisses commençaient déjà à se bousculer dans son esprit, lui faisant tourner la tête. Et pourtant au fond de son coeur, une partie de lui criait de joie, même si la peur et la raison tentaient de l’étouffer.

Martin retrouva rapidement ses amis qui s’étaient échappés sans égratignures de la bousculade. Il resta silencieux tout le trajet du retour, étourdi par les sensations qui dansaient sous sa peau. Il avait embrassé Yann. Son professeur. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu’il venait de se passer et il était le premier surpris par son audace… Ou plutôt sa folie. Qu’avait-il fait ? Il ne pouvait nier qu’il avait adoré cela mais à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne serait comme avant…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilààààà, le baiser tant attendu !  
> J'espère qu'il valait l'attente ;) 
> 
> Toute ressemblance avec un actuel président de la République est évidemment fortuite ;) (ou pas)
> 
> Comme dit Martin, plus rien ne sera comme avant, alors à bientôt pour la suite :p
> 
> K.


	10. Juin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord: je suis extrêmement désolée pour mon retard de poste et ma non-réponse à vos adorables commentaires :( mon été a été plutôt chargé et je viens de partir pour 6 mois en erasmus donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps ! Mais here I am ! Ne vous inquiètes pas cette fic ne sera pas laissé à l'abandon !  
> On se retrouve en bas :)

_Du 3 au 10 mai, la grève étudiante s'étend. Le 10, les lycées se mettent à leur tour en grève. Le malaise d'une génération s'exprime par de violentes manifestations surtout parisiennes et surtout autour du quartier latin dans la nuit du 10 au 11, Paris retrouve les barricades de la Révolution…_

Martin poussa un long soupir et repoussa son livre d’histoire. Il relisait la même phrase pour la troisième fois. Il avait beau se forcer, il n’arrivait à rien. Son esprit refusait de se pencher sur l’histoire de mai 68, ni sur quoi que ce soit d’autre d’ailleurs. Sa lecture sur les manifestations étudiantes ne cessait de le ramener à ce baiser furieux qu’il avait donné à son professeur, quelques semaines plus tôt. Dès que son esprit s’échappait, c’était là, sous ce ciel orageux, qu’il le ramenait. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé l’audace de faire ça, mais il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Embrasser M.Barthès était encore mieux que ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec le baiser expérimental qu’il avait partagé avec Eric, ni avec ceux qu’il avait pu partager avec n’importe quelle fille. C’était bien plus fort que ça. Il n’avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C’était ardent, neuf et surtout addictif. Il en voulait plus. Et il avait espéré naïvement que ce baiser changerait quelque chose à leur situation présente. Mais la grève s’était poursuivie jusqu’à ce qu’arrive la fin des cours et la semaine de révision et il n’avait pas revu Yann depuis. Il se doutait bien que ce n’était pas un hasard et que Yann devait tout faire pour ne pas le confronter. Au fond, il savait bien qu’il mettait son professeur dans une position très délicate. Mais il voulait des réponses, il voulait saisir sa chance aussi infime soit elle, même si c’était égoïste. Il consulta ses mails pour la quatrième fois de la journée, espérant naïvement une nouvelle, un signe, une réponse… Mais il fût rapidement déçu. Il n’avait reçu qu’un mail de Vincent lui transmettant ses fiches de révisions et un planning des sessions de révisions au lycée. Il jeta un oeil au planning et le nom de Yann attira immédiatement son regard. Il donnait un cours d’anglais le lendemain matin. Martin y songea un instant, puis décida que c’était l’occasion parfaite et qu’il ne lui laisserait plus de chance de s’échapper.

***

Yann soupira en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. De larges cernes bleutés avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux. Il dormait mal depuis quelques semaines, hanté par ce qui s’était passé entre Martin et lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait adoré ça et qu’il avait immédiatement voulu plus… Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se détester pour ça. Sa raison lui disait de fuir, mais son coeur réclamait toujours plus la présence de Martin. Il rêvait d’avoir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et cette fois, de répondre avec encore plus d’ardeur, de plaquer son corps contre le sien, de l’emprisonner entre ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais encore une fois, il n’avait pas le droit de l’aimer ainsi… Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur s’acharnait à le faire souffrir ? Laurent avait déjà assez bousillé sa vie sentimentale comme ça… Il n’avait pas besoin de se faire briser une deuxième fois. Yann se força à chasser ses pensées et se mit en route vers le lycée. Il devait rester concentré, il avait des élèves à préparer pour le bac. S’armant donc d’une détermination nouvelle, il monta jusqu’à la salle de classe où il donnerait son cours de renforcement en anglais. Le lycée était quasiment vide, à part les quelques terminals participants aux séances de révisions et leurs professeurs. Même si l’ambiance était nerveuse pour la plupart des étudiants, Yann avait toujours apprécié ce moment de l’année qui signifiait pour lui l’approche de l’été et la réussite de la majorité de ses élèves. Il inspira un grand coup. Tout irait bien. Martin allait avoir son bac et oublier ses sentiments pour lui. Et l’année prochaine serait une nouvelle année. Il oublierait. Plus que quelques semaines à tenir… Il n’avait même pas à voir Martin. Tout irait bien. Cette histoire allait se terminer en douceur, sans faire de vagues. Laurent ne ferait jamais rien à Martin. Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et rentrant dans la salle où ses élèves l’attendaient. Son sourire fut de courte durée car il se fana aussitôt, lorsqu’il aperçut Martin au premier rang, tout sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, Yann eut envie de revenir à leurs vieilles habitudes de le traiter mentalement de « p’tit con » et de lui rendre son sourire espiègle. Mais il devait se retenir. Il devait se montrer inflexible. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger Martin avec ses sentiments. Il se l’était interdit. Il détourna donc le regard de son élève, retenant ses pulsions qui le poussaient à attraper ce petit insolent par le col et l’embrasser à pleine bouche et se concentra sur son cours. Bien sûr Martin n’en avait absolument pas besoin. Il était le meilleur de la classe en anglais. Cela signifiait qu’il était là pour lui et Yann n’était pas sûr d’avoir la force de le confronter aujourd’hui. Le professeur ne vit pas passer son propre cours, tant il était préoccupé par la présence de Martin. Quand l’heure s’acheva, Yann salua brièvement ses élèves et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Mais bien sûr, Martin s’attarda, et lorsque la pièce fut vide, il s’approcha.

_ On doit parler. Annonça-il sur un ton sans appel.

Yann soupira ostensiblement et frotta son visage avec lassitude. Parler ? Il ne voulait que ça. Il lui parlerait pendants des heures s’il le pouvait. Il lui raconterait tous ses voyages, lui lirait tous ses romans favoris… Mais tout ça n’était qu’un rêve, qu’une chimère qu’il lui faut maintenant abandonner pour de bon, quitte à blesser Martin.

_ Oui, on doit parler. Dit-il à son tour. Tu dois arrêter ça. Ça suffit, maintenant.

Martin ne cilla pas devant le ton ferme de son professeur.

_ Vous devez surtout arrêter de me fuir. Contra Martin, en faisant quelques pas vers Yann.

Yann sentit sa respiration s’accélérer au fur et à mesure que Martin s’approchait.

_ Je sais que vous ressentez la même chose que moi. Murmura-il.

Il était si proche que Yann pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Il n’avait qu’une envie: combler l’espace entre leurs lèvres. Mais il devait résister.

_ Non, Martin. Tu es mon élève, rien de plus. Tu dois arrêter de penser qu’il peut en être autrement.  
_ Mais c’est le cas ! S’écria Martin. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez si peur de l’admettre !? Ce n’est pas vous qui disiez: « If you assume that there is no hope, you guarantee that there will be no hope. » ?

_ Je suis ton professeur ! J’ai douze ans de plus que toi ! S’exclama à son tour Yann.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il lise aussi facilement à travers lui ? Pourquoi rendait-il la tâche si compliquée ? Il faisait pourtant ça pour son bien.

_ SI j’avais trente ans et que vous en aviez quarante-deux, est-ce que ça compterait ? Demanda soudain Martin avec une sincérité désarmante.

Yann se figea. Il savait ce que Martin lui demandait. Il voulait savoir si c’était la seule chose qui le retenait. S’il l’avouait, c’en serait fini de lui. Il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait plus s’éloigner de Martin s’il lui disait ses sentiments. Il devait faire marche arrière. Vite. Avant qu’il ne soit perdu.

_ Je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamins dans ton genre. Cracha-il froidement, se détestant aussitôt pour ses mots. Donc maintenant, arrête tout ça avant que je sois obligé d’en parler au proviseur.

Il sentit immédiatement la chaleur du souffle de Martin disparaitre. Il osa croiser son regard et vit l’ampleur des blessures qu’il avait causé. Martin semblait sonné, les yeux humides. Mais la colère balaya vite sa vulnérabilité. Serrant les poings, il lâcha:

_ Très bien, M.Barthès. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte plus jamais m’approcher de vous.

Sur ces mots, il disparut aussi vite qu’il put de la salle de classe. Yann relâcha enfin sa respiration. Ça y est. Il avait brisé le coeur de Martin. Et le sien avec. Mais c’était pour son bien. Martin ne devait pas souffrir à cause de lui. Il guérirait. Oui. Tout irait bien. Yann essuya rageusement les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Tout allait bien.

_ Yann Barthès, tu es le dernier des idiots. Fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Yann se retourna et découvrit Charlotte dans l’encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un air furieux sur le visage. Il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de supporter les réprimandes de Charlotte.

_ Charlotte… Soupira-il.  
_ Non ! Rugit-elle. Pourquoi est ce que tu t’obstines à bousiller toutes tes chances d’être heureux ?! Sérieusement, tu n’avais pas à lui parler comme ça ! Vous auriez pu discuter… Trouver une solution pour vous ! Mais non, tu continues d’avoir peur et…  
_ Ça suffit ! Explosa Yann, sentant toutes ses émotions partir en vrille. Je n’ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi ! Tu as couché combien de fois avec Ali ? 4, 5 fois ? Et c’est toi qui viens me faire la leçon maintenant ?  
_ Yann !

Charlotte lui jetait à présent un regard blessé. Quel con. Décidément blesser les gens  
était sa spécialité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s’excuser mais Charlotte ne lui en laissa pas le  
temps.

_ Très bien, Yann. Fit-elle. Continue comme ça. Fais ce que tu veux. Et quand tu auras fini d’avoir peur de ton ex, de tes sentiments, de tomber amoureux, tu m’appelleras ! En attendant je veux pas te voir.

Et elle tourna les talons, juste comme Martin l’avait fait quelques minutes avant. Il était bien le dernier des cons. Yann poussa un long soupir et tenta d’expirer lentement pour empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Putain de merde. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de tout gâcher avec Martin, il fallait qu’il fasse la même chose avec Charlotte. Super. Il soupira et finit de rassembler ses affaires.

***

Martin regardait les gens passaient sur les bords de la Seine, profitant des rayons de soleil timides du mois de juin. Il aurait bien voulu être l’un d’eux: heureux, insouciant, pas amoureux de son professeur. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se remettre à pleurer. Il tenait à sa dignité.  
_ Tu as vraiment une tête de cadavre, mon pauvre Martin. Fit une voix espiègle près de lui.

Martin releva la tête pour offrir un sourire triste à Hugo qui venait d’arriver.

_ Je suis toujours plus beau que toi. Contra-il.

Hugo s’esclaffa avant de s’asseoir près de lui sur le banc. Il lui avait envoyé un sms quelques minutes plus tôt. Si pour des conseils et des confidences, Martin se tournait toujours vers Valentine et Vincent, dans ce genre de moment c’était toujours Hugo qui lui remontait le mieux le moral.

_ Bon allez, dis-moi tout. Fit-il en tendant un paquet de mouchoirs à Martin.  
_ Je suis juste vraiment tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Soupira Martin.  
_ Mmm. Approuva Hugo. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il rate. Allez viens à la maison, j’ai du chocolat, de la glace et des comédies romantiques débiles ! On peut rester enfermé toute la journée et dire du mal de lui !  
_ Tu t’es cru dans une série américaine ? Demanda Martin en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Hey ! Protesta Hugo. Si les gens le font c’est ce que ça marche ! Allez, lève tes fesses, on y va ! On a toute la nuit devant nous.  
_ On a bac de philo demain… Lui rappela Martin, se levant tout de même.  
_ Et bah tu seras dans de bonnes conditions, écoute, et j’habite plus près du lycée que toi. Allez, il est l’heure pour une bonne dose de bromance ! Sourit Hugo en le tirant par le bras vers chez lui.  
_ Mmm, d’accord. Et tu pourras tout me raconter sur ce suçon que tu as sur le cou… Le taquina Martin.

Hugo cacha immédiatement la marque rouge avec sa main et prit une teinte cramoisie.

_ Hmmm… Bredouilla-il, cherchant ses mots.  
_ Te fatigues pas. Comment tu crois que Vincent connaît tes films et plats préférés ? Lui dit-il avec un clin d’oeil.  
_ Tu es au courant ?! S’écria Hugo.

Martin opina du chef avec un petit rire, il avait vite compris qu’Hugo était plus que troublé par les sentiments de Vincent à son égard, non pas parce qu’il ne les partageait pas, mais au contraire parce qu’une part de lui avait envie de se laisser tenter. Il n’avait pas fallu beaucoup de rendez-vous en tête à tête pour qu’Hugo ne tombe définitivement sous le charme du frisé.

_ Bon, je crois que tu m’as promis du chocolat, non ? S’impatienta Martin.

Hugo rit à nouveau et ils reprirent leurs routes. Et en discutant avec Hugo, Martin se dit que peut-être que ça irait. Peut-être qu’il pouvait oublier ces beaux yeux bleus qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Peut-être pas de si tôt. Mais un jour…

***

Yann prit deux grandes gorgées de bière, espérant que cela apaiserait peut-être son coeur brulé ou qu’au moins elle ferait taire le tourbillon incessant de pensées dans son crâne. Il ne cessait de revoir le regard blessé de Martin dans sa tête. Il se haïssait d’avoir fait ça, dit ces choses. Peut-être même plus qu’il ne se détestait pour aimer Martin. Et en arrière-plan, les mots de Charlotte résonnaient. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas à quel point Laurent l’avait blessé. Et il était hors de question d’être blessé par lui à nouveau, ni que Martin ne soit blessé par lui. Sa possessivité, sa façon de penser tordue… Il ne le laisserait jamais s’approcher de Martin. Même si cela devait lui couter une belle histoire. Peut-être plus qu’une belle histoire. C’était stupide, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, il s’était attaché à Martin, plus qu’il ne s’était lié à personne depuis plusieurs années. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Oui, il avait peur. A quoi bon le nier ? Il avait peur de Laurent. Peur que Martin ait des ennuis. Peur de trop l’aimer. Peur d’avoir le coeur brisé encore. Peur de se montrer vulnérable… Finalement, même s’il s’était promis de ne plus laisser Laurent avoir de l’emprise sur lui, il en avait toujours beaucoup… Mais que pouvait-il faire, après tout ? Il ferma les yeux et ces pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Martin. Ses prunelles noisettes si expressives, ses réflexions si bien menées, ses paroles espiègles, ses lèvres douces… Il était tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qu’il voulait connaître. Et maintenant il devait y renoncer ? Il contempla un instant l’idée de le laisser partir définitivement. Il l’imagina même Martin dans les bras d’un autre, plus heureux, loin de lui. Et cela lui fendit le coeur. Il comprit que finalement il n’était peut-être pas capable de laisser Martin, derrière. Et puis merde. Que Laurent aille se faire foutre. Fini, la peur. Il rouvrit les yeux, une détermination nouvelle y brillait. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser contrôler sa vie. C’était fini. Il était temps de prendre des risques, de vivre un peu, de se libérer de l’ombre de Laurent. Il devait essayer. Il n’était peut-être pas trop tard. Il finit sa bière d’une seule traite et se dépêcha de quitter le bar. Il courut presque jusqu’à l’appartement de Charlotte, mu par une force nouvelle. Lorsqu’il frappa à la porte, son amie ne mit que quelques secondes à ouvrir la porte. Elle ne broncha pas en voyant un Yann essoufflé sur le pas de sa porte et se contenta de le faire entrer dans le salon, de croiser les bras et d’afficher une moue mécontente. Yann inspira et lâcha d’une traite:

_ Charlotte. Je suis tellement désolé. Tu as raison. Je suis le dernier des cons. Pire que  
ça. Et oui, j’ai peur. Et je l’aime. Tellement. Et c’est tellement flippant, bordel. Mais je  
veux plus avoir peur. Je… Pardon pour ce que je t’ai dit…

Il ne put terminer sa tirade car Charlotte se jeta à son cou et le tira à l’intérieur.

_ Oh, Yann.. Je suis désolée aussi. Tu avais raison. En partie. Mais moi, aussi… Bref. J’ai arrêté d’avoir peur. J’ai parlé avec Ali.  
_ Oh. S’étonna Yann. Et ? Vous êtes...?  
_ Mmmm. Je dirai qu’on en est pas tout à fait la. Expliqua la québécoise en s’asseyant sur le canapé, invitant Yann à faire de même. On en a envie tous les deux, en tout cas. Mais on veut prendre notre temps.

Yann haussa un sourcil moqueur à cette réflexion.

_ Prendre votre temps ? Répéta-il, incrédule.  
_ Tu m’as compris roooh ! Rit Charlotte en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.  
_ Oui. Je suis content pour vous. Avoua-il sincèrement.  
_ Merci, Yann. Sourit-elle.  
_ J’ai réfléchi aussi. Et... je suis fatigué d’avoir peur aussi…  
_ Ah ! Fit victorieusement Charlotte. Tu es si long à la détente !  
_ Mais la situation reste délicate... Ça reste mon élève pour l’instant et il y a Laurent... Et puis, il ne veut sûrement plus me voir.  
_ Yann. Il n’est jamais trop tard. Occupe toi de faire savoir à Martin ce que tu ressens. Je m’occupe de Laurent.  
_ Tu es sure ?  
_ Fais-moi confiance.

***

Martin n’adressa même pas un regard à Yann en rentrant dans la salle d’examen. Bien sûr il fallait que ça soit lui qui surveille l’épreuve de philosophie… Il n’avait vraiment pas de chance. La nuit qu’il avait passé chez Hugo lui avait permis de se changer les idées, mais dès le petit matin, la peine était revenue ; et revoir Yann maintenant lui brisait un peu plus le coeur. Il ne put s’empêcher de l’observer du coin de l’oeil. Il avait l’air fatigué, mais pas triste. Il semblait plongé dans un recueil de poésie anglaise. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son attitude, quelque chose de plus confiant. Peut-être était-il satisfait de s’être enfin débarrassé de Martin ? Cette pensée lui donna soudain envie de pleurer. Il sentit la main d’Hugo dans son dos, le poussant vers sa place.

_ N’y penses pas. Ça va aller. Lui glissa-il avant de rejoindre sa propre place.

Il reçut dans la foulée une caresse sur le bras de la part de Valentine et une tape sur l’épaule de Vincent. Il leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant et se concentra sur son épreuve de philosophie.

Les quatre heures passèrent plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Le sujet lui parlait même si la philo était loin d’être sa matière favorite. Il eut donc tout le loisir de jeter des coups d’oeil à son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. C’était masochiste. Mais à plusieurs reprises leurs regards se croisèrent et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, M.Barthes ne détourna pas le regard. Il ne semblait même plus froid. Mais c’était surement son imagination. Martin se leva quinze minutes avant la fin de l’épreuve pour aller rendre son devoir. Il soutint le regard de Yann, sans hésitation. Ce dernier prit son devoir et alla jusqu’à lui offrir une esquisse de sourire. Il se foutait de lui ? Martin lui jeta un regard noir et saisit son portable que le professeur lui tendait.  
Il sortit de la salle d’un pas rageur et s’apprêtait à partir chez lui, lorsqu’il remarqua un petit papier glissé dans sa coque de téléphone. Il le déplia le coeur battant. Cela ne pouvait venir que d’une personne. Il s’agissait d’une page du recueil sur laquelle était imprimée un des poèmes favoris de Martin: The Love Song of J.Alfred Prufrock de TS Eliot. Mais ce sont les mots griffonnés sous le dernier paragraphe qui laissèrent Martin sans voix.

 

_I have seen them riding seaward on the waves_   
_Combing the white hair of the waves blown back_   
_When the wind blows the water white and black._   
_We have lingered in the chambers of the sea_   
_By sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown_   
_Till human voices wake us, and we drown._

_TS Eliot_

_Martin,_

_No apology will be enough_   
_To heal the heart I have broken_   
_But if you can find the strength_   
_To wait for me a little longer_   
_Then I’ll be yours_

_Yann_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààà !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que ce chapitre ne va pas "trop vite" !  
> La fin se profile doucement à l'horizon et les choses bougent sérieusement...  
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> Profitez bien de la rentrée de Quotidien <3 (perso je suis toujours à la recherche d'une solution pour le regarder de l'étranger :'( )


	11. Juillet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann et Martin parlent... ENFIN !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally !! Me voilà ENFIN avec cet ultime chapitre . Ca aura pris presque un an quand même tout ça x) Ça a été dur à écrire ! J‘espère que ca paraîtra pas trop „plat“ comme fin et que vous aimerez :)  
> Merci pour votre soutien et vos adorables commentaires du début à la fin ! Préparez vous pour une avalanche de fluff ! On se voit en bas ;)

Les premiers jours de l’été avaient finalement décidé de pointer leur nez en ce début de mois de juillet et le soleil brillait sur la capitale malgré une brise fraîche. C’était le temps idéal pour cette journée, selon Yann. Cette journée des résultats du bac était souvent synonyme d’angoisse pour les parents et les élèves et même pour certains professeurs. Mais Yann l’avait toujours adoré. C’était un moment d’au revoir, de fierté et de nostalgie. Il avait toujours trouvé ce moment spécial depuis qu’il avait commencé à enseigner. Voir ses élèves réussir et prendre leur envol, leur dire au revoir, soutenir ceux qui resteraient encore un peu parmi eux, partager des moments avec ses collègues et célébrer le début des vacances… Oui, c’était définitivement un de ces jours préférés de l’année scolaire. Et cette année encore plus que les autres années. Parce qu’il y avait Martin. Et que même si cette journée impliquait des au revoirs, peut-être que, pour eux, elle signifierait un nouveau commencement. Il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de Martin depuis qu’il lui avait transmis son message. Mais il savait que s’il devait en avoir, il en aurait aujourd’hui. C’était probablement trop tard, il l’avait sûrement blessé trop profondément pour faire marche arrière. Mais son coeur ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer que Martin comprendrait et qu’il lui pardonnerait ses erreurs.

_ Prêt pour le grand jour ?

Yann releva la tête de son livre pour découvrir Charlotte et Ali debout devant lui, leurs doigts entrelacés. Yann sourit en voyant cela, faisant rougir légèrement Ali à qui il envoya un clin d’oeil complice.

_ Oui ! Ça vous va bien l’amour. Les taquina-il.  
_ Commence pas… Grogna Ali.  
_ Eh ! J’attends ça depuis des années, je vais pas me gêner ! Les prévint Yann, faisant rire Charlotte.  
_ Tu va voir quand ce sera ton tour ! Répliqua-elle sournoisement.

Yann se contenta de lui répondre, avec grande maturité, en lui tirant la langue.

_ Bon, les résultats devraient être affichés d’ici un quart d’heure, on descend ? Suggéra Ali.  
_ Partez devant. Je dois aller régler quelque chose ! Annonce Charlotte.

Yann échangea un regard anxieux avec son amie. Il savait de quoi cela retournait. Charlotte lui avait déroulé son plan d’action, il était solide, mais Yann ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre le pire et de se sentir lâche.

_ Ça va aller, Yann. Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi. Lui murmura Charlotte.

Yann acquiesça, peu convaincu, mais suivit Ali en direction du rez-de-chaussée, non sans un dernier regard vers Charlotte qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Laurent.

***

_ Mme Le Bon. Que me vaut le plaisir ? Fit Laurent sur un ton mielleux en voyant Charlotte entrer dans son bureau.  
_ Bonjour Laurent. Répondit-elle en s’asseyant devant le bureau, les jambes croisées. Je crois que tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

A l’emploi du tutoiement, Laurent se rendit vite compte que la visite de Charlotte n’avait rien de professionnel. Son expression se tendit. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

_ Aaah… Toujours là pour te mettre entre nous à ce que je vois. Comme toujours. Lâcha-il d’un ton glacial.

Charlotte soutint son regard sans la moindre hésitation, comme elle l’avait fait autrefois.

_ Je protège mon meilleur ami, tout simplement. Expliqua-elle. Il est hors de question que tu le blesses à nouveau.  
_ Je n’ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Gronda Laurent.

Charlotte sentit l’atmosphère s’alourdir et serra les poings, prête à bondir.

_ Il t’aimait tellement. Tu l’as détruit. Tu…

Elle interrompit sa phrase en voyant la porte du bureau s’ouvrir sur un Yann essoufflé.

_ Charlotte, je m’en occupe. Déclara-il en s’approchant d’elle.  
_ Quoi ? Mais, Yann… Fit-elle en se levant de sa chaise, confuse.

Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Pourtant Yann semblait plus déterminé que jamais et Charlotte choisit de lui faire confiance.

_ Si je veux vraiment me battre pour Martin, je dois être capable de lui faire face. Lui chuchota-il pour qu’elle seule puisse entendre.  
_ Tu es sûre ?  
_ Oui. Assura Yann.

Charlotte opina, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit.

_ Je t’attends dehors. Murmura-elle.

Yann lui offrit un sourire rassurant et se tourna vers Laurent.

_ Laurent, il est temps qu’on parle. Commença le professeur.  
_ Je te le propose depuis des mois mais tu refuses de m’écouter, Yann. Grinça-il.  
_ Eh bien, allons-y maintenant. Parlons. C’est très simple: je veux que tu restes loin de moi et de Martin. Tu nous laisses tranquille.  
_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda Laurent, d’un air faussement détaché.  
_ Ça ne va pas marcher comme ça. Fit calmement mais fermement Yann. Je ne suis pas en train de négocier avec toi. J’ai l’intention d’être à ses côtés, que ça te plaise ou non. Et il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire pour empêcher ça.  
_ Eh bien, pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas l’avis du comité des parents d’élèves alors ? Ou même l’avis des parents de ce jeune Martin, hum ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu’ils soient très heureux d’apprendre qu’un professeur pervertit leur fils. Sourit Laurent, de ce sourire glacial qui avait tant effrayé Yann fût un temps.

Il le regarda un long moment en silence. Cet homme qui l’avait détruit à un moment de sa vie, qui avait profité de son amour aveugle pour le couper des gens qui l’entouraient, qui l’avait enfermé dans un amour possessif, qui n’avait pas su l’aimer correctement. Ce n’était pas une bonne personne, non, et pourtant il l’avait tant aimé. Que reste-il de cela aujourd’hui ? Plus d’amour, plus de peur. Juste de la pitié. De la pitié pour une bête blessée qui livre un ultime combat.

_ Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Laurent. Murmura-il, presque avec douceur. Tu n’as plus d’emprise sur moi. Je sais que ce n’est pas détruire ma réputation et mon travail qui t’intéresse. Je sais que ce que tu veux c’est moi. Mais c’est terminé. Tu dois me laisser partir. Si tu m’as aimé, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, laisse-moi partir.

Laurent sembla pris au dépourvu par ses mots, car son expression se détendit pendant quelques secondes, laissant apparaitre un regard blessé, résigné. Il soupira et avoua:

_ Je t’ai aimé. De la pire façon qui soit peut-être, mais je t’ai aimé.  
_ Bien, alors si tu penses vraiment ces mots, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. Murmura Yann. Tu as les cartes en mains, Laurent. Tu peux tenter ce que tu veux, ça ne servira à rien. Ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Laurent soupira à nouveau et baissa les yeux. Yann comprit que la discussion était terminée.

_ Aurevoir, Laurent. Lâcha-il, avant de quitter la pièce au plus vite.

Charlotte l’attendait dans le couloir, l’air inquiète.

_ Ça va ?  
_ Mieux que jamais. Allons rejoindre Ali. Promit-il en l’entraînant vers les escaliers.

***

La cour s’emplit rapidement de cris de joie à l’annonce des résultats du BAC. Yann sourit tendrement en voyant leurs effusions de joies. C’était une bonne année. Seuls quelques élèves avaient échoué mais globalement les résultats étaient très bons. Le professeur d’anglais repéra assez vite le groupe d’amis de Martin, occupés à échanger des étreintes enthousiastes. Il croisa le regard de Martin qui lui adressa son habituel sourire espiègle. Yann sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme murmura quelque chose à Hugo qui lui donna une tape d’encouragement dans le dos et se dirigea vers son professeur d’un pas se voulant nonchalant, mais Yann pouvait y voir une certaine excitation mal dissimulée.

_ M. Barthes ! L’interpella-il sur un ton taquin en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
_ Bonjour Martin. Répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.  
_ Il semblerait donc que j’ai mon bac. Annonça-il d’un ton se voulant détaché.

Le sourire de Yann s’agrandit devant l’attitude joueuse du jeune homme. Ça lui avait manqué. Il savait qu’ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair, mais cette expression espiègle et détendue semblait déjà être un bon début.

_ Et avec mention en plus ! Ajouta Yann. Félicitations Martin. Je suis très fier de toi.

Martin ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir un peu à l’entente de ces mots, mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et poursuivit.

_ Et donc cela veut aussi dire que je ne suis plus votre élève…  
_ Effectivement. Fit Yann en regardant intensément son élève.  
_ On peut peut-être aller boire un verre ? Chuchota presque Martin, perdu dans les iris bleus de son désormais ancien professeur. Je crois qu’on a pas mal de chose à se dire…  
_ Je crois aussi. Tu vas probablement célébrer ce soir… Mais tu es libre demain soir ?  
_ Libre comme l’air… Murmura Martin avec un immense sourire niais aux lèvres, provoquant l’hilarité de Yann.  
_ Eh, ne t’emballes pas jeune homme. Disons que c’est un verre cordial entre un prof et un ancien élève. Rit-il. Je ne serai pas ta Brigitte Macron, ne rêve pas.

Martin joignit son rire au sien et poursuivit la plaisanterie.

_ Oh, j’aimerais tellement être ton Emmanuel pourtant. Toi qui l’adoooores en plus ! Ironisa-il.

Yann haussa un sourcil étonné.

_ On se tutoie maintenant ?

Martin haussa les épaules avec un sourire arrogant.

_ Apparemment. Sourit-il en effleurant du bout des doigts la main de son professeur. Les choses changent.  
_ Oh oui. Confirma le professeur.  
_ A demain alors, _Yann_. Fit Martin les yeux brillants d’excitation.

Le coeur du professeur rata un battement comme la première fois que Martin avait prononcé son prénom.

_ A demain, Martin. Je t’enverrai les détails par sms.  
_ Tu as mon numéro ? S’étonna Martin.  
_ A quoi tu crois que les fiches de début d’année nous servent ? Lui lança-il avec un clin d’oeil.

Martin éclata à nouveau de rire et s’éloigna vers son groupe d’amis, non lancer sans un dernier regard étincelant au professeur.

_ Ce gamin va me tuer… Soupira Yann en le regardant partir avec un regard qu’il savait affectueux, vu l’expression moqueuse qu’arboraient Ali et Charlotte un peu plus loin.

***

La musique résonnait fort dans le bar mais les nouveaux bacheliers parvenaient tout de même à s’entendre. Les conversations fusaient avec excitation. Martin but une gorgée de sa bière en écoutant Vincent parler de son projet d’étude de théâtre sous le regard plein d’adoration de Hugo. Valentine écoutait également le frisé. Azzedine, Panayotis et Etienne semblaient pris dans une discussion sur le football. Chacun parla un peu de ses projets, puis les regards se tournèrent vers Martin.

_ Toujours pas de réponse de Science Po ? Demanda Valentine.  
_ Non. Ça devrait arriver courant juillet.  
_ Je suis sûr que ça va le faire. Le rassura Hugo en lui donnant une tape encourageante dans le dos.  
_ Et puis tu as plein d’autres projets, pour cet été ! Ajouta Vincent avec un clin d’oeil.

Martin se sentit rougir sous l’allusion. Il avait tout avoué à ses trois amis les plus proches qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de le taquiner à ce sujet.

_ Je suis contente pour toi. Murmura Valentine en appuyant son épaule contre la sienne. Tu mérites quelqu’un comme lui.

Martin fût un peu ému sans le comprendre par cette déclaration et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules de sa meilleure amie pour venir embrasser sa joue.

_ Merci, Val.

Hugo et Vincent, blottis l’un contre l’autre, les regardèrent faire, attendris.

_ Elle a raison. Par contre s’il te fait du mal… Gronda Hugo.  
_ T’inquiètes pas, Hugo. Le rassura Martin. Ça ira. Je crois.  
_ Mais oui ! Approuva Vincent. Bon ! Je sais que la vie sentimentale de Martin est passionnante, mais là il est vraiment temps qu’on aille danser.

Le groupe rit mais suivit néanmoins le frisé sur la piste de danse, même s’il fallut traîner Valentine et Etienne, peu fans de danse. Martin se laissa onduler sur la musique prenant le temps de contempler ses amis autour de lui. Ils allaient lui manquer. Ils garderaient contact bien sûr, mais ça ne serait jamais totalement pareil… Mais pour cette nuit, ils étaient tous réunis, alors il comptait en profiter.

***

Le groupe de professeurs s’était réuni une fois de plus chez Ali. Son appart était le plus chaleureux et le mieux situé. Yann était affalé sur le canapé entre Martha et Charlotte, écoutant un sourire aux lèvres, ses collègues partager leurs « perles du bac ».

_ Vraiment ?! S’écria Mouloud, riant aux éclats.  
_ Je te jure ! S’exclama Martha. Elle m’a dit sans ciller que les humains étaient des ovipares.

La tablée s’esclaffa de plus belle. Yann soupira d’aise, il avait toujours adoré ce genre de soirée avec ses collègues, devenus, ou restés pour certains, ses plus proches amis. Charlotte remarqua son absence et se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ça va ? Demanda-elle doucement.  
_ Très bien. La rassura Yann. Et toi ?  
_ Parfaitement bien. C’était une sacrée année… Mais elle se termine plutôt pas mal, non ? Murmura-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.  
_ Plutôt, oui. Confirma le professeur d’anglais. J’espère quand même que la prochaine sera plus calme.

Charlotte rit mélodieusement.

_ Ça, ça m’étonnerait. Je suis sûr que je vais t’entendre te plaindre de tes élèves, beaucoup plus, maintenant que Martin n’en fait plus partie.

Yann grogna à cette idée, faisant rire à nouveau son amie. Il leva son verre de vin blanc vers elle.

_ A nous, et à cette année. Proclama-il.  
_ A nous. Répéta Charlotte en entrechoquant son verre au sien.

***

Le bar que Yann lui avait indiqué était un bar un peu à l’écart des grandes rues, intime, pas trop rempli pour un vendredi soir. Martin commanda une bière et regarda nerveusement sa montre. Il était en avance. S’il lui avait paru naturel et facile de flirter avec Yann la veille, ce soir-là, la nervosité avait pris le dessus. Il ne savait pas complètement ce qu’il devait attendre de cette soirée. Il voulait être avec Yann, bien sûr, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas simple, qu’ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et de règles à poser. En étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu’il était toujours un peu blessé par les propos de Yann. Il voulait être sûr que cette fois, il serait avec lui pour de bon et qu’il ne fuirait pas. Mais quel garanti pouvait-il avoir ? Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par quelqu’un s’asseyant en face de lui. Il sursauta presque en voyant Yann lui sourire tendrement.

_ Hey. Murmura-il.  
_ Hey. Je t’ai pas vu arriver. S’excusa Martin.  
_ J’ai vu ça. Confirma Yann.

Sa voix était douce, encore plus qu’hier. Lui aussi, semblait un peu nerveux, sachant que ce soir ne serait pas simple. Yann commanda une bière à son tour puis reporta son attention sur Martin.

_ Donc… commença-il, avant de s’interrompre. Je sais pas vraiment par où commencer en fait…

Martin rit doucement face à la confusion de son interlocuteur.

_ Moi non plus. Avoua Martin.  
_ Je devrais probablement commencer par m’excuser. Je sais que je me suis montré blessant avec toi. Je… Je pensais que c’était le seul moyen de te garder loin de moi et de te protéger… C’était stupide mais à ce moment-là, ça me semblait être une bonne solution. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Martin détourna les yeux vers son verre et soupira.

_ Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ne m’a pas blessé… Parce que c’est le cas. Mais… J’accepte tes excuses. Je sais que j’en demandais beaucoup et que c’était une position très délicate pour toi… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais me protéger ? Je ne risquais pas grand chose…  
_ Tu ne sais pas tout. Confessa Yann après un silence. Laurent… M. Bon a découvert mon… attirance pour toi et… il t’a menacé.  
_ Quoi ?! Mais nous n’avons jamais rien fait… Je ne comprends pas… Balbutia Martin sous le choc.  
_ Laurent est quelqu’un de très observateur, et il me connaît très bien… Il ne lui a pas fallu grand chose pour comprendre ce que je commençais à ressentir pour toi… Pour faire simple, notre relation était très complexe… Et elle ne s’est pas bien terminée… Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails pour le moment, mais sache qu’on ne risque plus rien maintenant.  
_ Tu aurais du m’en parler. Fit le plus jeune désapprobateur.  
_ Peut-être. Mais je n’étais pas prêt à admettre à voix haute ce qui était en train de se passer entre nous.

Martin sembla considérer cela un instant avant d’acquiescer en approbation.

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda-il ensuite.  
_ Maintenant ? Répéta Yann.  
_ Maintenant qu’on peut être ensemble… On fait quoi ? Murmura le jeune homme.

Yann pinça les lèvres. Martin n’était vraiment pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il était temps de jouer cartes sur table et d’affronter les choses frontalement. Il le devait bien à Martin.

_ Ecoute, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je sais pas trop. Je sais très bien que cette histoire n’aura rien de simple et que ça va être difficile. Je veux dire… Même si je ne suis plus ton prof officiellement, tu restes mon ancien élève et j’ai toujours douze ans de plus que toi. Tu es si jeune comparé à moi, j’ai plus de bagage, plus d’expérience et… J’ai peur de n’être qu’une simple passade pour toi… Enuméra Yann en tordant ses mains.  
_ Yann… L’interrompit Martin. Je m’en fous de ce que les gens vont dire. Et ce n’est pas une passade, je sais ce que je ressens…  
_ Tu n’en sais rien, Martin. Répliqua Yann, non sans douceur. Tout pourrait aller de travers très vite, crois-moi…

Ce fut au tour de Martin de soupirer. Il y eut un moment de silence. Chacun semblant peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit. Puis Yann finit par relever les yeux et offrir au brun un sourire en coin.

_ Mais bon… J’imagine que ça vaut la peine de prendre le risque ? On peut y aller doucement… Et voir où cela nous mène ? Si tu es d’accord, bien sûr…

Martin sentit un immense sourire fendre son visage, miroitant parfaitement celui de Yann.

_ Ça me plairait beaucoup… Souffla-il en prenant timidement la main du professeur.

Yann pressa doucement sa main et lança:

_ Et si on passait à des sujets plus légers ?

Martin rit et accepta. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, retrouvant doucement leurs habituelles taquineries et débats incessants. Sans le dire à voix haute, ils savaient combien cela leur avait manqué. Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas de la soirée. Même lorsqu’ils sortirent dans la rue, leurs doigts restèrent étroitement entrelacés. Yann insista pour raccompagner Martin.

_ Vraiment ? On se croirait dans une vieille comédie romantique ! S’esclaffa Martin.  
_ Que veux-tu ? Je suis un gentleman. Et j’ai pas envie que tu te perdes…  
_ C’est arrivé une fois, Yann ! Protesta Martin en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite dans la rue de Martin au goût de Yann. Ils s’arrêtèrent à l’entrée de la rue.

_ J’irai bien plus loin, mais je n’ai pas envie d’être assassiné par tes parents parce que je « perverti leur fils » , comme dirait Laurent.  
_ Mmmm charmant. Je t’interdis de le croire, ok ? Mais oui, on va peut-être attendre un peu avant de te présenter.  
_ Bonne idée. Sourit Yann.

Il s’arrêta un instant pour regarder Martin. La lumière du lampadaire éclairait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux bruns. Yann ne put résister longtemps et poser une main délicate sur la nuque du plus jeune.

_ Puis-je ? Souffla-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
_ J’ai cru que tu ne le ferais jamais. Rit Martin.

Mais son éclat de rire fut bien vite étouffé par la bouche de Yann contre la sienne. L’autre bras de Yann vint s’enrouler fermement autour de sa taille, tandis que ses propres bras s’accrochaient aux épaules de Yann, de peur de perdre pied. Ce baiser était différent de leur premier baiser qui avait été furieux et rempli de frustration. Celui-là était tendre, doux, patient. Comme s’ils avaient tout le temps du monde et Martin adorait cette idée. Le baiser finit par s’échauffer lorsque Yann mordilla la lèvre du plus jeune et vint taquiner sa langue avec la sienne. Martin crut qu’il allait perdre la tête juste en embrassant Yann. Il fondit dans ses bras, se perdit totalement dans cette étreinte tant attendue. Yann finit par se reculer à contre coeur et il sourit en entendant le gémissement de protestation de Martin.

_ On devrait s’arrêter là pour ce soir. Sinon on va être là pour toute la nuit. Rit-il en le gardant contre lui.

Son rire fit vibrer tout le corps de Martin.

_ Ça me dérange pas. Murmura le jeune homme, taquin.  
_ Tu es bien plus beau quand tu n’as pas de cernes, alors… Se moqua Yann.

Martin sourit et finit par relâcher Yann.

_ On se voit bientôt ? Demanda-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui était en réalité un peu inquiet.  
_ Le plus vite possible. Promit le professeur avant de se pencher et déposer un baiser chaste contre les lèvres de Martin. Bonne nuit, Martin.  
_ Bonne nuit… Yann. Chuchota le châtain encore émerveillé par toutes les sensations que les baisers de Yann éveillaient en lui.

***

_ Allez, regarde. L’encouragea Yann en posant une main rassurante dans le bas de son dos.

Martin prit une grande inspiration, révélant son anxiété. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’écran de l’ordinateur portable sur lequel le gros titre «  _Résultats admission à Science Po Paris_  » s’affichait. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir. Un vent frais soufflait dans l’appartement parisien, faisant virevolter les rideaux blancs. Yann était vêtu d’un simple tee-shirt et d’un jean, assis en tailleur sur son canapé, cheveux ébouriffés, à côté d’un Martin complètement tendu, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Quelques semaines à peine s’étaient écoulées depuis qu’ils avaient commencé leur « relation » bien qu’elle n’ait encore rien d’officiel et ils se plaisaient ainsi à passer du temps ensemble, chez Yann, dans un café, sur les bords de la Seine… Tous leur allaient tant qu’ils étaient ensemble, qu’ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures sans se lâcher des yeux, s’embrasser à l’abri des regards, se taquiner…

_ Je suis obligé ? Grogna le jeune homme en jetant un regard suppliant à son… petit-ami ?

Yann sourit tendrement et passa une main dans les cheveux du brun. Martin sembla se détendre imperceptiblement, savourant le geste affectueux.

_ Tu n’est obligé à rien. Mais ce serait dommage de rester sans réponse après tant d’efforts.

Martin fit la moue, puis prit son courage à deux mains et cliqua sur le lien, le coeur battant. Pendant quelques longues secondes, son regard scruta la liste d’admis, la descendant à toute vitesse, comme pour arracher le pansement d’un coup. Puis, il le vit, son nom, tout en bas de la liste: _WEILL Martin_. Yann dût le voir en même temps que lui, car il poussa un cri triomphant qui fit aussitôt echo à celui de Martin.

_ Je suis pris !!! S’exclama-il en posant l’ordinateur sur la table basse, pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras de Yann, qui tomba presque à la renverse.

Yann l’entoura de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, embrassant sa tempe.

_ J’en étais sûr. Murmura-il. Je suis tellement fier de toi.  
_ C’est grâce à toi… Répondit Martin sur le même ton, sans relâcher sa prise sur son amant.  
_ Je n’y suis pour rien. Assura Yann, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
_ J’ai eu 17 en littérature anglaise. Ça ne serait pas arrivé sans toi. Insista Martin en se détachant un peu du corps de son ancien professeur pour le laisser respirer.  
_ Bon d’accord. Finit par céder Yann. Je prends 70% du crédit alors.  
_ Hey ! Protesta Martin en lui frappant gentiment le bras faisant sourire encore davantage Yann qui coupa court à ses protestations en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Toutes ses contestations moururent contre les lèvres de Yann avec toutes ses autres pensées cohérentes, comme à chaque fois que Yann l’embrassait. Martin soupira d’aise et vint passer ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus. Ils rompirent leur baiser après quelques secondes sans pour autant s’écarter l’un de l’autre. Martin ne put empêcher un sourire conquis de fendre son visage. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu’ils se voyaient en effet, mais ça avait été si parfait, si agréable, si tendre. Il savait qu’il était en train de tomber très vite et très fort… Mais quelle importance ? Il ne faisait qu’explorer pour l’instant, sans étiquette, sans trop y penser… Même si tous deux savaient bien au fond d’eux qu’ils voulaient plus, bien plus.

***

_ T’es sûr que c’est comestible ? Demanda Martin en observant d’un oeil critique le maki qu’il tenait entre ses baguettes.  
_ Oui, Martin ! Soupira Yann, faussement exaspéré. J’arrive pas à croire que tu n’ait jamais mangé de sushis…  
_ Hey, je suis étudiant, je te rappelle ! Je suis pas Crésus… grogna Martin faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Yann.

Il contempla encore un moment le sushi puis finit par le fourrer dans sa bouche avec suspicion. Il mâcha lentement sous le regard attentif de Yann et après quelques instants son visage finit par s’illuminer.

_ Mmmmm ! Fit-il en fermant les yeux d’extase.  
_ Tu vois, je te l’avais dit. Sourit Yann, totalement conquis par son adorable compagnon.  
_ Hmmm… Je retire tout ce que j’ai dit sur les sushis. Confirma-il. C’est délicieux.  
_ Content que ça te plaise. Fit Yann en prenant distraitement sa main.

Martin lui sourit tendrement en retour. Ils s’étaient préparés au conflit, aux difficultés… C’était pourtant si simple d’être ainsi avec Yann, de partager des repas, de se balader main dans la main. Rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi simple, aussi évident auparavant. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où cela les mènerait mais en tout cas Martin était sûr qu’il n’avait aucune envie de changer de cap.

***

Juillet touchait presque à sa fin, la capitale se vidait petit à petit de ses habitants, cherchant à s’évader de la ville pour aller chercher un peu d’aventure ou de sérénité par-delà les frontières de l’Ile de France. Martin avait prévu d’en faire autant. Il avait planifié depuis longtemps ses deux semaines à Barcelone avec Hugo, Vincent, Valentine, Panayotis, Azzedine et Etienne et même s’il avait hâte de passer du temps avec ses camarades pour la dernière fois avant qu’ils ne soient dispersés aux quatre coins de Paris, la perspective de ne pas voir Yann pendant ce temps ne l’enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Yann n’allait pas non plus restait l’attendre à Paris, il s’envolait dès le surlendemain pour le Japon avec Charlotte, Ali et Mouloud. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre que cette séparation estivale menace leur relation naissante. Et si Yann croisait le chemin d’un ravissant Japonais ? Ils ne s’étaient rien promis, du moins pour le moment. Martin savait que pour lui, c’était hors de question, mais qu’en pensait Yann ?

_ Tu vas me manquer. Finit par avouer Martin alors que le générique des _Deux Tours_ retentissait dans la pièce.

Yann, calé contre lui dans le canapé, se tourna vers lui avec un air surpris. Il sonda un instant le visage de son ancien professeur, puis sourit.

_ Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Dit-il à son tour.  
_ Vraiment ? Demanda Martin, incapable de cacher son étonnement.

Yann haussa un sourcil sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

_ Tu en doutais ? S’étonna-il.

Martin détourna le regard, un peu embarrassé et murmura:

_ C’est juste que… On a dit qu’on allait voir où tout ça nous mène… Mais on a jamais vraiment étiqueté notre relation, tu sais ? Je sais pas trop à quoi m’attendre… Est-ce qu’on est… Ou…

Martin se tut, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu’il ressentait clairement. Yann se redressa un peu pour pouvoir lui faire face et caresser doucement sa joue.

_ C’est donc ça qui te tracasse ? Murmura Yann.  
_ Mmm… Approuva Martin, sans le regarder dans les yeux.  
_ Eh bien… Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ? Après ces quelques semaines, est-ce que tu es toujours sûr de toi ? Demanda le professeur très sérieusement. Sois honnête.

Martin n’hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre.

_ Oui. C’est toujours ce que je veux, maintenant encore plus qu’avant. Mais toi… Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux aussi ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé ou…  
_ Martin. Le coupa Yann. C’est ce que je veux aussi. Même si ça peut paraître immoral pour beaucoup, j’ai envie d’être avec toi… Vraiment.  
_ Donc c’est officiel ? Demanda Martin, souriant maintenant jusqu’aux oreilles.  
_ Oui, Martin ça l’est. Rit Yann devant tant d’enthousiasme.

Le jeune homme se jeta presque sur les lèvres de son désormais officiel petit-ami, faisant rire Yann dans le baiser. Le plus vieux n’hésita pas longtemps avant d’enlacer la taille du brun pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ce qui avait commencé comme un tendre et chaste baiser s’enflamma bien vite. Leurs langues se trouvèrent bien vite et sans qu’il sache vraiment comment, Martin se retrouva assis sur les hanches de Yann qui mordillait tendrement ses lèvres. Martin gémit quand les mains de Yann trouvèrent leurs places sur son postérieur, le rapprochant un peu plus encore. Martin dévia des lèvres du trentenaire pour aller embrasser, sa mâchoire, sa pomme d’Adam provoquant des effets très interessants sur la respiration de Yann. Les doigts de Yann glissèrent lentement sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, venant caresser avec adoration la peau brûlante de ses hanches. Martin soupira contre le cou de son amant et remonta sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un nouveau baiser passionné. Après quelques longues minutes de baisers intoxicants, Yann finit par repousser gentiment Martin.

_ On devrait probablement arrêter là… Murmura-il sans pour autant bouger.

Martin eut une expression blessée.

_ Tu… Tu ne veux pas ? Balbutia-il.

Yann vint prendre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur chacune d’elles.

_ Bien sûr que si. Crois-moi, j’en ai vraiment envie. Mais je ne veux pas qu’on se précipite. Je sais que ça fait vieux jeu, mais je veux vraiment prendre mon temps avec toi. On a tout le temps du monde, Martin. Je veux qu’on se sente tous les deux prêts.

Le plus jeune sembla soulagé et acquiesça lentement, puis vint se blottir contre son compagnon.

_ Et puis, on a le _Retour du Roi_ à regarder… Ajouta Yann pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Cela eut l’effet escompté car Martin s’esclaffa dans son cou.

_ Ah, tu vois… Tu commences à aimer le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , je te l’avais dit !  
_ Mmm… Approuva Yann. C’est surtout parce que Viggo Mortensen est vraiment sexy.

Martin rit de nouveau et confirma:

_ Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus…

Ils rirent à nouveau et partagèrent un nouveau baiser. Puis Martin finit par se relever pour aller lancer le dernier film. Il revint bien vite dans les bras de son amant. Qui aurait crû des mois plus tôt qu’ils finiraient pour de vrai à regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux côte à côte ? Martin déposa un baiser sur le nez de Yann qui lui répondit en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

_ Je crois que je t’aime. Murmura tout bas Martin, comme s’il avait peur de le dire trop fort et de briser le moment.

Yann se figea un instant avant de souffler tout aussi bas:

_ N’aie pas peur… Je crois que je t’aime aussi.

Martin sembla satisfait par cette réponse, embrassa la joue de Yann et reporta son attention sur le film. Yann finit par faire de même après avoir contemplé pendant plusieurs minutes le visage de son ancien élève. Le destin, la société et la morale ne le poussaient probablement pas à être ici, auprès de Martin, mais il s’en fichait. Il y aurait d’autres obstacles, mais quoi qu’il arrive, il resterait à ses côtés, parce qu’il était le maître de son destin. Il se récita intérieurement les derniers vers d' _Invictus_ pour s’en convaincre.

_I am the master of my fate_  
_I am the captain of my soul_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Ainsi cette fic s‘achève sur ce très beau poème de Henley !  
> J‘espère que ça vous a plu, moi je me suis éclatée en écrivant cette fic et je vais avoir du mal à lui dire au revoir !  
> Mais dites moi, est ce que c‘est pas dommage de s‘arrêter à 11 mois ? Est ce que c‘est pas dommage de ne pas boucler l‘année ? En bref, est ce qu‘on se ferait pas un petit mois d‘aout ;) ?  
> Restez dans les parages !  
> A très vite :*


	12. Août

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mariage, des inquiétudes et du fluff !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le voilà donc cet ultime chapitre d'août !  
> Et plutôt rapidement en plus ;)  
> Il est un plus court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Un an plus tard**

Il n’avait beau être que dix heures du matin, la chaleur était déjà insoutenable pour le professeur. Yann commençait déjà à transpirer sous son costume noir et il maudissait Charlotte pour lui avoir choisi une tenue aussi chaude. Il était un homme de la montagne ! La chaleur ne lui réussissait pas… Quelle idée de lui faire porter un costume sous 34°C. Mais, il avait eu beau argumenter, elle n’avait pas accepté qu’il vienne à son mariage en tee-shirt et basket. Et surtout quelle idée d’organiser son mariage sur une île grecque. Il savait bien qu’elle avait trop regardé Mammamia. La famille de Charlotte venant du Canada et celle d’Ali du Maroc et n’arrivant pas à se mettre d’accord, Charlotte avait tranché pour un pays neutre: la Grèce. Et Ali n’était pas capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Alors il avait fallu que tous les invités sautent dans un avion. Tout aurait été plus simple en France, mais bon Yann ne se plaignait pas non plus de pouvoir se prélasser sous le soleil grec, surtout pour célébrer le mariage de ses meilleurs amis. Mariage auquel il risquait sérieusement d’être en retard… Il soupira une nouvelle fois, en regardant nerveusement sa montre.

_ On va être à la bourre ! Cria-il. Charlotte va m’étrangler si son témoin n’est pas à l’heure.  
_ J’arrive ! fit une voix venant de la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, Martin en sortait, dans un costume noir, parfaitement ajusté, ressemblant au sien. Marc, qui avait aidé Charlotte pour les tenues, tenait à ce qu’ils soient assortis. Yann eut un moment d’absence en constatant la beauté de son amant. Martin le remarqua et demanda avec son habituel sourire insolent:

_ Je te plais ?

Yann leva les yeux au ciel devant l’espièglerie de son amant, embrassa doucement sa tempe et l’entraîna vers la porte.

_ Beaucoup. Mais il faut vraiment qu’on se dépêche où je n’aurai plus d’yeux pour t’admirer. Dit-il en accélérant le pas.

Martin s’esclaffa et lui emboîta le pas, vers l’église où ils devaient retrouver les mariés et le reste des invités.

***

Charlotte entra dans l’église au bras de son père sur un remix rock de la marche nuptiale - car Charlotte ne faisait rien comme les autres - vêtue d’une magnifique robe rouge carmin qu’elle avait préférée au blanc traditionnel parce que « le blanc ça se tâche et puis c’est pas comme si j’étais pure… ». Martin était assis dans les premiers rangs, assis près des autres professeurs, Yann l’ayant laissé seul pour aller se tenir debout près d’Ali. Le jeune homme avait beau sortir avec Yann depuis un an, il se sentait toujours autant mal à l’aise face à ses anciens professeurs. La nouvelle de leur relation avait fini par se répandre au fil du temps et même si les réactions n’avaient pas été explicitement négatives, Martin se méfiait de ce que pouvait réellement penser les professeurs. La relation qu’il avait avec Yann était ce qu’il chérissait le plus au monde et il ne supportait pas qu’on la juge injustement. Ça n’avait pas été toujours facile au cours de la dernière année de défendre leur relation. Surtout pour les parents de Martin à qui il avait fini par tout avouer quelques mois plus tôt et qui avaient mis beaucoup de temps à se faire à l’idée, à la fois que leur fils soit bisexuel et qu’il sorte avec un de ses anciens profs. Voilà pourquoi, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu sur la défensive, mais il se détendit en remarquant le regard empli de tendresse que Yann portait sur lui, de l’autel. Martin lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur la cérémonie. Charlotte et Ali échangeaient leurs voeux en gloussant comme des adolescents. Ils parlaient des fois si bas que Martin comprit rapidement que certaines anecdotes n’étaient pas bonnes pour toutes les oreilles. Ses soupçons furent confirmés par le nombre de fois où il vit Yann lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant les mimiques qu’il avait appris à décrypter et adorer ces derniers mois. La cérémonie se termina par un baiser passionné des nouveaux mariés qui fit applaudir toute la salle. Yann revint prendre sa place près de Martin et entrelaça doucement leurs doigts. Martin ne put s’empêcher de se tendre un peu, même si le geste affectueux était plus que bienvenu. Yann comprit rapidement ce qui tracassait son amant. Il se pencha et murmura doucement dans son oreille:

_ Personne ne va rien dire. Détends-toi.

Martin acquiesça et suivit le cortège hors de l’église.

***

Le reste de la célébration se passait dans leur hôtel tout près de la mer, tout droit sorti du film préférée de Charlotte et Yann fut content de pouvoir enfin de se débarrasser de sa veste de costume. Il passa un bras distrait autour de la taille de son amant et alla rejoindre ses collègues et amis qui discutaient sur la terrasse un verre de champagne à la main.

_ Ah, voilà le témoin parfait ! Sourit Martha en les voyant. Et son ravissant cavalier.  
_ Martin, je te présente David. Dit Yann en désignant le mari de Martha. Lucile, la femme de Marc, leurs enfants, Zoé et Victor, et Laura, la femme de Nora. Tu connais les autres.  
_ Enchanté. Fit timidement Martin.

Yann pressa discrètement sa hanche comme pour le rassurer. Martin n’avait jamais eu honte de sa relation avec Yann, et il n’en aurait jamais honte. Il l’avait toujours défendu bec et ongles quand c’était nécessaire devant ses parents, devant ses amis. Mais devant ses anciens professeurs, c’était une tout autre histoire. Il ne voulait pas que Yann ait honte de lui.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Répondit la belle rouquine présentée comme la femme de Nora avec un sourire.

Martin lui sourit en retour et les conversations reprirent joyeusement entre les collègues commentant et plaisantant sur la cérémonie. Martin finit petit à petit par se détendre et commença même timidement à prendre part aux conversations.

***

Après le repas, les diaporamas embarrassants, les danses et spectacles d’usages et quelques cocktails, Martin se sentait bien plus détendu autour de ses anciens professeurs et de tous ces inconnus. Il regardait maintenant Charlotte et Ali enflammer la piste avec leur première danse à mi-chemin entre le rock et la salsa. Les gens se mirent petit à petit à les rejoindre sur la piste de danse: Martha et David, Lucile et Marc, Nora et Laura bien que cette dernière dût trainer sa femme. Martin finit alors par se tourner vers son compagnon et lui tendit la main:

_ M’accorderez-vous cette danse ? Demanda-il sur son ton le plus pompeux.  
_ Je ne danse pas, tu le sais très bien. Grogna Yann.  
_ Ah oui ? S’étonna Martin, taquin. Il va donc falloir que j’aille trouver un autre cavalier ?

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Yann se lève et les traîne sur la piste de danse. Martin arbora un sourire victorieux: il savait comment faire jouer à son avantage la jalousie de Yann. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Yann et l’entraina dans un rock endiablé, lr faisant rire. Ils se laissèrent complètement prendre au jeu, dansant parfois ensemble, parfois côte à côte, ne s’éloignant jamais trop. Yann dansant quelques fois avec ses collègues, Martin le regardant un sourire aux lèvres, trop gêné pour faire danser ses anciens professeurs.  
Après quelques danses, le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les quelques froncements de sourcils diriger vers lui et Yann enlacés. Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux tentant de cacher son trouble. La chanson s’acheva et Charlotte se dirigea vers eux, voulant elle aussi une danse avec son meilleur ami. Martin saisit l’occasion pour s’échapper un peu. Il laissa Yann au bras de la mariée et se réfugia sur la terrasse extérieure, par chance déserte. Il sortit une cigarette de la poche intérieure de son costume et l’alluma. Yann n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié qu’ils partagent cette addiction. Il avait tenté de le faire arrêter mais Martin avait dit qu’il n’arrêterait que si Yann faisait de même. Les négociations étaient toujours en cours. Matin expira la fumée avec soulagement. Ça le détendait. Il détestait que les gens scrutent leur relation avec désapprobation, pas parce qu’il avait quelque chose à faire de leur avis, mais parce qu’il avait toujours cette peur qu’un jour Yann en ait marre de ses regards sur eux, marre de devoir se battre pour se faire accepter parfois et qu’il quitte Martin. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette peur. Lui qui était pourtant celui qui avait rassuré Yann au tout début, qui l’avait convaincu que ça en valait la peine. Il soupira à nouveau et tira une fois de plus sur sa cigarette, tentant de chasser ses inquiétudes.

***

_ Tout va bien, entre vous deux ? Demanda Charlotte en regardant Martin s’enfuir vers la terrasse.  
_ Oui ? Répondit Yann peu convaincu. Je sais pas. Je crois qu’il est un peu mal à l’aise d’être ici, avec vous. Je ne veux pas qu’il se sente exclu… Mais je crois que ça le tracasse. Tu crois que c’était une mauvaise idée de l’emmener ? Tu crois qu’il est en colère ?

Charlotte raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de son ami et le rassura aussitôt:

_ Hey Yann, calme-toi. Personne ne juge votre relation ici. Il a sûrement juste besoin d’être un peu rassuré. C’est normal. Vous avez juste besoin de parler…  
_ Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment le convaincre que je n’ai absolument pas honte de me tenir à ses côtés et que ça ne pose de problème à personne… Soupira Yann.

Charlotte sembla pensive un moment puis sourit.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller danser la prochaine danse avec mon très cher mari. Et moi je vais aller dire quelques mots à ton Martin, ok ?

Yann sembla un peu inquiété par le plan de la mariée, mais abdiqua, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Charlotte lorsqu’elle a une idée en tête.

***

_ Alors on s’enfuit ?

Martin sursauta en entendant la voix de Charlotte derrière lui. Il se retourna et tenta de lui sourire misérablement. Il finit plutôt par soupirer.

_ Désolé, je voulais pas plomber l’ambiance.

Charlotte s’approcha de lui et lui adressa le sourire tendre qu’elle réservait habituellement à Yann et Ali.

_ Tu t’inquiètes beaucoup trop, Martin. Tu ressembles vraiment à Yann de ce point de vue là. Tu devrais savoir maintenant que ça n’a aucune espèce d’importance que tu aies douze ans de moins que lui ou que tu ait été son élève. Et ceux qui pensent autrement n’ont pas leur place près de vous. Murmura-elle avec douceur.

Martin fit la moue et demanda d’une voix étranglée:

_ Mais si ça devient trop pour Yann ? S’il ne peut plus le supporter ?  
_ Si tu penses ça, alors tu ne vois pas à quelle point Yann est fou de toi. Il a eu ses peurs aux débuts, je sais, mais, maintenant que sa décision est prise, il ne laissera personne se mettre entre vous et il ne laissera surement pas quelques critiques l’atteindre.

Martin finit par opiner du chef, rassuré par les mots de la mariée. Yann était plus fort que ça. Ils étaient plus forts que ça.

_ Viens-là. Fit-elle en l’étreignant avec force. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Et tout le monde t’adore. Même Nora, même si elle ne l’avouera jamais.

Martin rit à ces mots et Charlotte le relâcha doucement.

_ Martin ? Appela une voix que le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Yann.  
_ Je vais vous laisser parler. Fit Charlotte en s’éloignant vers la grande salle, non sans une dernière pression sur l’épaule de Martin et un sourire rassurant à Yann.

Martin se tourna vers Yann qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

_ Hey. Ça va ? Demanda le plus vieux en posant une main sur sa joue, le front plissé par l’inquiétude.  
_ Ça va. Assura Martin dans un murmure. J’ai juste un peu paniqué…  
_ C’est-à-dire ? Fit Yann.

Martin soupira, ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage son amant, et expliqua:

_ C’est juste que parfois… J’ai peur que tu arrêtes de te battre pour nous, que ça devienne trop pour toi, le regard des autres… De tes collègues…

Yann raffermit sa prise sur la nuque du jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Jamais, Martin. Jamais, je n’arrêterais de me battre. C’est toi qui l’as dit: On s’en fout de ce que les autres diront. Et je m’en contre-fous des petits regards de travers de ces inconnus. Ce qui compte, c’est toi. On savait que ça serait pas toujours facile. Mais ça en vaut tellement la peine…

Martin s’accrocha aux pans de la veste de Yann, pour cacher son émotion et sourit à son amant.

_ Je t’aime. Souffla-il.  
_ Je t’aime aussi. Répondit aussitôt Yann avant de sceller leurs lèvres avec passion.

Le baiser grimpa vite en température et les deux amants oublièrent bien vite leurs tourments initiaux.

_ Et si on montait dans notre chambre ? Suggéra Yann entre deux baisers.  
_ Avec plaisir ! Répondit Martin en embrassant la joue de Yann et en le tirant vers les escaliers.

Ils coururent presque dans les couloirs de l’hôtel pour rejoindre leur chambres en riant comme des enfants, presser de retrouver leur lit, ou même seulement le plancher de leur chambre, pour pouvoir s’y aimer toute la nuit, à l’abri des regards critiques.

***

 

Martin plissa sa chemise pour la énième fois en s’observant dans le miroir avec appréhension. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tentant de les arranger, mais rien ne semblait lui convenir.

_ Tu es parfait, Martin ! Ne t’en fais pas. Soupira une voix légèrement amusée derrière lui.

Martin se retourna pour faire face au quarantenaire, assis sur le lit, simplement vêtu d’un tee-shirt et d’un boxer.

_ Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, ils vont en parler pendant des heures, Yann ! Gémit Martin en touchant au col de sa chemise.

Yann s’esclaffa doucement et se leva pour s’approcher de son amant. Il chassa ses mains pour s’occuper lui-même du col de la chemise.

_ C’est juste une conférence devant des lycéens pour présenter ton métier… Tu as déjà été dans des pays en guerre, serré la main de présidents et de grands chefs d’entreprises et c’est ça qui te fait peur ? Le taquina-il gentiment.  
_ Je sais combien les jeunes peuvent être impitoyables… Grogna Martin. Tu te sentais comme ça avant de donner ton premier cours ?  
_ Pire. Rit le plus vieux. J’ai presque vomi sur les chaussures du proviseur.  
_ Wow. S’esclaffa à son tour le châtain. J’espère que ça va pas m’arriver !  
_ Mais non. Le rassura son compagnon en finissant de redresser son col. Tu seras parfait. Comme toujours.

Sur ces mots il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres du plus jeune. Martin soupira d’extase. Même après tant d’années, les baisers de Yann lui faisaient toujours le même effet.

_ Allez vas-y, avant d’être en retard. Ils vont t’adorer, tu verras.  
_ Ok. C’est parti. Fit Martin en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
_ Et Martin ? L’appela Yann.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Ne tombe amoureux du petit con du dernier rang ! Le mit en garde Yann.

Martin sourit jusqu’aux oreilles en entendant cette référence.

_ Tu sais bien que je préfères les vieillards… Taquina-il en volant un nouveau baiser à son ancien professeur.  
_ Ça t’a bien réussi… Murmura Yann.  
_ Plutôt. Et dire que tu croyais que ça serait une passade ! Rit-il en se souvenant des reserves de Yann.  
_ Et tu croyais que j’allais te quitter à cause du regard des gens au mariage de Ali et Charlotte ! Et pourtant nous voilà, douze ans plus tard toujours coincés ensemble… Soupira Yann, feignant le désespoir.  
_ Et tu le seras encore pour trèèèèèès longtemps. Promit Martin. A ce soir, mon amour !  
_ A ce soir, mon chaton.

Yann regarda son compagnon s’en aller avec un sourire conquis. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’en entrant dans cette salle de classe, douze ans plus tô,t et en croisant le regard de ce petit insolent au fond de la classe, sa vie changerait à ce point. Et pourtant, les voilà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, l'année est complète !  
> J'ai vraiment adorée écrire cette fic, merci à toutes celles qui l'ont suivies, vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois, c'est eux qui m'ont motivé quand je bloquais, alors merci !
> 
> Peut-être quelques bonus arriveront un de ces jours ?  
> Il y a probablement encore ces choses à raconter sur leur histoire...  
> On verra si l'inspiration me vient !
> 
> Bisous à tous !  
> We shall meet again :p


End file.
